WITCH : Forever Guardians
by fegs
Summary: Two years after the face off with Nerissa, the girls are back to leading normal lives, but this didn't last forever. The girls find themselves thrown into another adventure filled with drama, mystery, and for some, heartbreak.
1. Time to Return

**I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H.**

bwaha. my first w.i.t.c.h. fanfic. i watched both seasons in two weeks and now i'm hooked. i love w.i.t.c.h. so much. so please enjoy this story!**

* * *

**

**1-Time to Return**

_Nerissa was sealed away, and Cedric was beaten when the guardians reached Zenith two years ago. Things have changed for the guardians since then. They remained close friends in the two years, but they were now normal teenagers, living their lives the way they should have been before W.I.T.C.H. They didn't realize that this life wouldn't last forever. They didn't realize that, no matter what, they were guardians. Forever. _

"Come on Will!" Cornelia Hale teased one of her four best friends. "What's his name!?"

The group of five former guardians walked through the halls of their school. The two oldest -- now both sixteen-- Will and Cornelia, were teasing each other about the new boys in each other's lives.

Will Vandom, a very vibrant red-headed girl, and the former guardian of Quintessence, pushed Cornelia away, "Haha! It's not important!" She laughed.

Irma Lair could be described in one word; sarcastic. She playfully jumped on Will's back, "What's his name!" She repeated Cornelia's question.

"It's…Joshua Neil," Will spoke of the popular Jock attending Hetherfield junior and senior high.

"No way!" Cornelia shrieked. "No frigging way!" She shoved Will harder this time, "Will! He's HOT!"

"Even I have to agree," Taranee Cook, a dark-skinned girl nodded in agreement with Cornelia.

Will shrugged, "I guess," She sighed. She didn't want to admit to the other girls that Joshua really didn't mean anything to her. The only person who could ever have another piece of her heart was Matt, her musical ex-boyfriend. They broke up only six months ago, for reasons Will couldn't even make sense of.

"What about you and Peter?" Hay Lin, the former air guardian curiously turned the attention to Cornelia.

Cornelia's face reddened, but it wasn't in embarrassment; it was anger, "No offence Taranee, but your brother's a jerk."

Taranee frowned, "…Okay…?"

"What did he do? Irma asked. Everyone sensed a smart remark coming from her before she even thought of what to say, "Tell you that that shirt makes you look fat?"

Cornelia frowned, looking down at herself to confirm that Irma's remark wasn't true. "No. But…Taranee, I'm surprised you didn't know."

A look of confusion took over Taranee's face, "Know what?"

Cornelia looked sadly at her feet, "We broke up about a week ago. He was flirting with other girls."

Pity showed on Will's face as she patted Cornelia on the back, "It's okay, he just wasn't for you."

Cornelia sighed, "That's two guys that aren't for me," She remember the face of the rebel leader from Meridian. Caleb and Cornelia, too, broke up. When she left Meridian two years ago they decided it was time to end their relationship. It was two hard to be with each other, especially when separated by worlds.

Hay Lin was quick to change the subject, "Let's go get some pizza!" she smiled very cheerfully. The saying that smiles are contagious proved to be true whenever Hay Lin smiled.

"Okay, but we have to get pepperoni this time! That vegetarian we had last week was too…green." Irma complained.

Will laughed, "Fine."

Pizza Palace was a small place just across the street from Hay Lin's family's restaurant. The girls visited often since it was a pizza place that used 100% no oil (which satisfied Cornelia's pickiness)and still tasted amazing.

Hay Lin grabbed the door handle and held it open while her friends stepped inside. They sat at their usual table, while Irma ordered at the counter.

"They've got a new cashier!" Irma smiled-- more excited than usual -- when she sat back down.

Cornelia jumped up and whispered, "Is he cute?" Before anyone could answer, she spotted him. He was truly gorgeous. Blonde with deep blue eyes. He was built, and to Cornelia's pleasure, looked about her age. She grabbed her bag and headed straight for the counter.

"Where are you going?" Irma called after her.

"To get a drink!" Cornelia replied, not stating her true intentions.

"She's already after a new guy," Taranee sighed.

Hay Lin defended her, "Just let her. It's her odd way of coping."

"It's odd, all right." Irma remarked.

Cornelia approached the counter and waited for a few seconds. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. The gorgeous cashier turned quickly. He caught Cornelia's eye, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi there," He kept himself cool, and collected, "What can I get for you?"

Cornelia flirtatiously blinked twice, and replied in a (noticeably practiced) angelic voice, "What do you recommend?" she stayed confident with herself.

He blushed, "Do you like smoothies?"

Cornelia giggled, "Yes."

"A strawberry smoothies it is then. I make the best ones you'll ever taste." Cornelia watched him as he pulled out a blender and threw in…well, she didn't really notice what he put into the smoothie. She was too busy staring at his face.

He placed the finished smoothie on the counter. Cornelia pulled out a crisp $5 bill and placed it next to the smoothie. The cashier flashed a sexy smile, "It's on the house."

Cornelia smirked, "But I need to pay you somehow."

He took advantage of the opportunity and quickly replied, "You can give me your number."

Back at the table, the four girls watched as Cornelia flirted.

"Will…" Hay Lin stared at a glowing hole in Will's bag. "Will, your bag!" She pointed at the light that was shining through the hole.

"Huh?" Will asked, suddenly concentrated on opening her bag. She unzipped the top, and reached in, pulling out a pink jewel all of the girls clearly remembered from their adventures as guardians.

"The heart…" Will silently said to herself.

What does this mean…?" Taranee asked, gaping at the glow that hadn't shined so bright in two years.

"You don't think that-" Irma couldn't finish her question without gaping at the light like Taranee.

"There's trouble in Meridian." Will concluded, "Hay Lin! We have to see your grandma right now!"

The four girls shot out of their seats and were out the door, dragging a dumbfounded Cornelia behind them.

---

"Grandma!" Hay Lin tore down the stairs at the back of her family's restaurant, "Grandma!"

Yan Lin stepped out from behind a big stack of wood the Lin's were planning on using for renovations., "I'm glad that you are here girls." She gestured to her left (behind the boards).

A very familiar, buff, brown-headed boy-- now more of a man -- stepped out. He wore a green jacket over his white T-shirt. His hair had a scruffier look to it. And although he was taller, and had more of a manly look to his face, the girls smiled at who they remembered to be Caleb.

Cornelia felt a rush of feelings pass through her as she stared into the eyes of her ex.

"Guardians," Caleb clearly didn't have time for greetings, "You need to come with me now. Princess Elyon has been kidnapped."

The former guardians all stared in shock at Caleb.

"But ho-" Will began. Caleb interrupted her.

"There's no time for talking," He said in a very serious tone. "It's time to return to Meridian." He paused for the shortest moment, "It's time to return as guardians."

* * *

i found this chapter okay..i think it was sort of rushed. anyways, please review! =)


	2. New and Familiar Faces

im updating quickly! =) i have the rough draft of a few more chapters ready, so after i get the good copy finished they'll be up. So new chapters are gonna be up pretty fast! and btw, i'd like to give a shout to SandnessAngel-Sama. Thanks for the first review on this story! **

* * *

**

**2-New and Familiar Faces**

"Guardians, unite!" Will held the heart of Kandrakar in front of her. Her and each of the girls felt a surge of power rush through them. Before they knew it, they were guardians again.

Will opened a fold to Meridian. The alternate world the hadn't changed physically since the girls had last visited, but there was a different sense in the air. When Elyon took the throne, a peaceful feel overtook the kingdom, and people were smiling for the first time since Phobos had ruled. Now, looking around, nobody was smiling. They all had a sense of fear in their eyes.

"Come on," Caleb immediately took the girls to Elyon's castle.

Taranee looked around and was first to speak after entering, "It doesn't look like anyone was here."

"Whoever took Elyon knew exactly what they were doing. They left absolutely no lead." Caleb grabbed hold of the girls' attention.

"Are you sure?" Taranee asked. "Maybe-"

"What if it wasn't a someone," Will cut off Taranee, "What if it was…_something?_"

Caleb frowned, "I should have come to get you all sooner."

Cornelia, who was searching around Elyon's throne, spun around instantly, "What?! Sooner? When did this happen?" she feared for her friend.

Caleb hesitated before answering, "Three days ago."

Cornelia's mouth dropped, "Three Days!" She repeated, "Three days?" Her tone got harsher. "You're right, Caleb, you should have come to us sooner. Maybe we could have found her by now!"

Hay Lin laid a hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "Calm down, Cornelia. We'll find her."

Cornelia brushed Hay Lin's hand off, "But how do we know she's okay?"

"Relax Corny!" Irma said.

Caleb sighed, "No, she's right. If I had come to you sooner, Elyon might already be safe in the castle."

The room fell silent for a few seconds. The silence was broken by Will, "What's this?" She pointed towards a yellowish substance that was leaking out from under a cabinet. The other four girls rushed behind Will to take a look. The cringed when they smelt the nasty stench coming from it. Caleb kneeled down next to the liquid.

"Quick! Push the cabinet away!" When the space was cleared, they found that the substance was taking over a small spot on the floor.

Will reached down to poke it with her index finger, "It's sticky," She tried to pull her hand away, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, the substance began to expand, and was soon enveloping Will's hand, "AHH!" she screeched, struggling to pull herself away.

Everyone backed away, out of the substance's range.

"Water!" Irma called on her element. Water seeped between cracks in the walls, and doused Will's arm. The substance retreated, and disappeared into the floor.

"What…was that?" Will asked, holding tightly onto her soaked arm.

Caleb knelt on the floor, examining the place on the floor that the sticky liquid had been, "I don't know, but for now, I think you should all go home for now. There isn't much you can do right now."

Taranee nodded, "Yeah. I have a giant English paper I have to do."

Irma and Hay Lin pulled Will to her feet. Will turned to Caleb, "Let us know if you find anything else." She said before she opened another portal back to earth. She was first to step through., followed by Hay Lin and Taranee, then Irma.

"Cornelia," Caleb called the earth guardian's name before she could step through.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"…How are you?"

Cornelia grinned, "I'm fine."

"It's just…you seemed so upset when-"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm fine." She nodded, but then her expression softened, and for the first time, Caleb saw a very serious side of her. "Actually, I just…I was thinking…"

Caleb's face looked hopeful.

"I really think that-"

A very smooth voice interrupted Cornelia, "Caleb honey," the voice called. Cornelia turned her head towards the voice. "Your father's looking for you!" The voice belonged to a petite brunette, who now stood at Caleb's side. Her hair cascaded perfectly over her shoulders and just past her chest. She had piercing blue eyes and a completely flawless facial structure that it even made Cornelia self-conscious. Cornelia's stomach turned when she noticed the striking girl's arm snake around Caleb's back defensively and when she threw Caleb's arm over her shoulder. Her eyes looked Cornelia over, "Who's this?"

Caleb looked back and forth between each girl before responding, "This is um…Cornelia. Cornelia, this is Marianne." He paused, "My girlfriend."

Cornelia raised her eyebrows, and confidently said, "Marianne? Well, that's original," she didn't try to hide her bitchiness.

"Cornelia's a cute name," Marianne smirked, nuzzling into Caleb's neck.

"Cornelia, I-" Caleb began.

Cornelia and Marianne kept their glares locked, "I gotta go," Cornelia said. She broke the glare when she turned to Caleb. He could see the hurt in her eyes, "I'll see you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and concentrated so hard just to smile at him, but as she stepped through the portal, it faded, and all she could concentrate on was holding back tears.

---

"Taranee!" Hay Lin shouted at Taranee, who's head was stuffed in a book.

"Leave me alone! I have to finish this book and finish my essay!" Taranee threw a separate glare at each of the girls.

"Taranee, that paper isn't due until next week," Irma laughed.

Taranee didn't pull her head out of the book, "And I've always handed my projects in before the due date."

Irma laughed again and rolled her eyes.

They all sat in the basement of the Silver Dragon, not really doing anything.

Will was first to stand from her seat, "Anyways guys, I gotta go. My mom expects me home for dinner tonight." She hopped up the stairs and waved goodbye to the girls.

Will walked silently down the alley that was a shortcut to her home. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets as she walked.

About a block away from her home, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She stopped and looked around. No one. She sighed and continued on. "Will!" She heard the same voice call. She spun around, more alert this time, and looked around. Still no one.

"Your creeping yourself out Will," she told herself. She kept walking. Now she began to hear footsteps. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _She began to take longer and faster strides. _OH GOSH!!_ She thought when she realized that the footsteps were right behind her. She didn't turn around. Instead she reached into her bag for the Heart of Kandrakar. At that moment, she expected someone to grab her, but instead, she was tapped on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" She turned around, the Heart tightly being squeezed in her hand. What she didn't expect was to turn around and be face to face with Matt Olsen.

* * *

so that's chapter 2.

anyways, please let me know what you all think!


	3. Gathering The Guardians

Here it is! Chapter 3. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**

**3- Gathering The Guardians**

"Wait! What? Matt's back?" Cornelia was completely baffled.

"Yeah. He said he is coming back to Hetherfield starting Monday," Will failed at trying to hold back her smile.

Irma laughed, "He probably couldn't stand being around all of those music geeks."

Matt left Hetherfield at the end of their grade 9 year to attend a high class music academy.

"So does this mean you are dumping Josh?" Cornelia blurted, without realizing what she had just said.

"Oh." Will's face glowed red, "You guys know we weren't actually going out."

Hay Lin giggled ad began to join in the fun, "Yeah you guys. Her and Josh were just an item." She smiled, using her hands to quote the word 'item' .

Taranee stayed quiet while the girls teased Will. She kept her head stuffed in an old History book. Cornelia glared at her and snatched the book away as if it was a shirt Taranee had borrowed from her without asking. She held the book out of Taranee's reach and said, "No more."

Irma nodded, "Yeah. For once I agree with Corny." Cornelia crossed her arms and frowned at the nickname, "You really need to start relaxing."

Taranee protested, "But midterms are-"

"No more." Cornelia repeated her last statement firmly.

Irma turned to Will, "Now, please Will, continue."

Will's face once again grew bright red, as she got straight to the point, "Well, I sort of…agreed to go out on a date with Matt."

The four other guardian's mouths dropped. Will knew what they were all thinking, so she continued, "He just sort of asked me and I said I would like it if we could try things again."

They still were speechless. They would have stayed that way long enough for Will to feel awkward if Cornelia's cell phone hadn't rung and interrupted them.

"Hello?" … "Oh…hey," She smiled.

The girls exchanged curious and confused looks. Hay Lin put her head next to Cornelia's on the other side of the cell phone, trying to here a few words.

"Um, sure. Saturday then." She shut her phone and smiled brightly, "I'm going out with Jason!"

Will, confused, asked, "Jason?"

"The pizza guy!" Cornelia held the smile on her face.

Will gave Cornelia the 'I don't like where this is going' look. She shook her head and sighed, "Cornelia, don't."

"Don't what?" Cornelia asked. You could already hear the attitude in her voice.

"Don't pretend that you aren't still hurt over our last visit to Meridian," Taranee said, speaking Will's thoughts, although she was speaking for the other girls and her self as well.

Cornelia raised her eyebrows, "I'm not pretending."

Irma smirked. For once, the girls would let her talk in her rude way to Cornelia; They wanted sense talked back into her and Irma just loved to irritate her. "So you don't mind that Caleb has a completely gorgeous girlfriend you could never compete with?"

"_A little far, Irma." _Taranee transferred her thoughts into Irma's head.

"_Sorry." _Irma apologized insincerely.

Cornelia stood up from Will's couch where she had been sitting for the last hour. She grabbed her bag and opened Will's front door. Before she left, she turned back, saying, "And no. I don't mind."

The girls looked back and forth at each other after the door slammed.

"Well," Irma shrugged, "Clearly, she doesn't mind."

Will raised her eyebrows at Irma, scorning her without actually saying anything. "Anyways," Will suddenly began, "I think you guys should go. I have to get ready for my date with Matt."

"Wait!" Hay Lin stopped at the doorway firmly before Will tried to hassle them out, "It's tonight?"

Will blushed for the third time, "Yes. It's at the Silver Dragon."

"Oh!" Hay Lin grinned, "I guess I'll see you tonight then!"

Taranee smiled at Will, "Well, have fun. And good luck."

Will returned the smile and closed the door. She rushed to her room and tore through her messy dresser and closet, searching for the prefect outfit. She didn't stop until she found her favourite pink tank and her favourite pair of jeans. She pulled them on quickly, then looked herself up and down in the mirror. She grabbed a pair of silver hoops form her dresser, poking them into her ears. After that she fixed her hair, by throwing in some mousse and blow drying it for volume. She wasn't usually this made up or girly, but tonight was an exception; she needed it to be perfect.

---

"Ew! What is that smell!" Taranee heard her mom say as she entered her apartment. Taranee didn't need to ask anything to realize what her mom was talking about. She smelt the terrible stench before she even had her key out to open her front door. Only one thing could smell so absolutely fowl.

Taranee darted to her bedroom before her mom could get near it. Her thoughts were proved correct when she shut her door because she saw the small green goblin- like creature sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Girls!" Blunk jumped off of her bed and flung himself into the fire guardian's arms. "Where's other girls?"

Taranee pinched the bridge of her nose as she pushed Blunk off and replied, "They aren't here…but why are you?"

"Blunk bring news!"

Taranee quickly whipped her hand over Blunk's mouth when she heard two loud knocks on her door.

"Taranee, hun?" She heard her mom's voice speak, "What's that smell?"

"Um…just a mouldy science project!" Taranee quickly covered, "I'm throwing it out!" She knew that if her mom saw the green monster she would have near a heart attack.

"Okay," Her mom replied, "Just get it out!"

"Yep!" Taranee listened carefully for the footsteps to fade away before releasing her hand from Blunk. "What kind of news?"

Blunk responded., "Caleb find clue!"

---

"But mom!" Irma complained like a 4-year old child.

"Irma, you need to baby-sit Chris tonight," she pulled on her black leather jacket.

"Mom-"

"And that's final!" And with that, Irma's parents were both out the door.

Irma sighed and turned her head slowly to face Chris. He jumped when he saw the fierce look in her eyes, but that didn't stop him from annoying her.

"Haha! You look like a bull!" He laughed at his joke.

Irma was ready to smack him across the face, but she didn't. Instead, she thought, _"Go to bed. Go to bed. Go to bed." _

Chris stopped laughing before he could pee himself and stood up, "I think I'll go to bed." He silently walked to his room.

Irma exhaled all of her anger and took hold of the remote. She changed the channel to something more age appropriate.

_Knock , knock._

Irma rolled her eyes and opened the door, "What did you forget?" She meant to direct the question at her parents, but she found herself asking Taranee and Blunk.

"Irma, Blunk says Caleb found a clue." Taranee ignored Irma's question.

"But…I'm babysitting!" Irma frowned. She remembered the last time she had gotten a babysitter to replace her.

Taranee had an urgent look on her face.

"Well, I guess I could call Alchemy and see if she is free." Irma sacrificed getting in trouble, to save Elyon.

---

"Cornelia, get the door!" Mrs. Hale told her daughter.

Cornelia got up lazily, praying it wasn't one of her friends that she wasn't exactly intent on seeing after their last conversation. Her hopes of it not being one of the other guardians got the best of her when she saw Taranee and Irma standing in her doorway. And by what she could smell, it wasn't just them.

"What?" She asked rudely.

Irma opened her mouth to reply in the same tone, but Taranee stopped her, "Blunk is here." Blunk stepped out from behind Taranee and Irma, smiling like he didn't smell as bad as he did. "And he's told us Caleb found a clue as to where Elyon is."

---

"I think we should try again too," Will agreed with Matt when he asked if they could start things over.

Matt smiled and took hold of her hand, "Good."

Will felt an instant connection when she felt his touch. They both began to lean in,. ready for a kiss to start their new relationship. Will frowned when she had to stop because of three guardians that entered. Her stomach turned when she saw Irma point in her direction,

"You guys!" Will's eyes grew wide. She jerked her head towards Matt.

"Will, please!" Cornelia started, "It's important."

Will didn't want to leave, but she knew her duty as a guardian. Plus, it had to be pretty important if Cornelia was willing to be in the same room as them right now. She turned her head sadly towards Matt.

"Please, Matt. This won't take long."

Matt stood up, facing the girls. "Does this have to do with…" He looked around, careful not to sound too loud. In a low, hushed voice, he finished, "W.I.T.C.H.?"

The girls exchanged looks. Will took a step toward him and grabbed his hand gently, "I don't want to get you involved in this again. It's too dangerous."

Matt angrily protested, "I still have my-I mean Lillian's powers."

"NO!"

"Will!" Irma grabbed her friend's shoulder, "We don't have time for this. Just let him help for now."

Will pouted, but agreed as long as she could talk with Matt about this more when they returned to earth.

The girls quickly ran to the basement. They grabbed Hay Lin on the way, who was serving tables, and now completely dumfounded as to what was going on. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Hay Lin watched as Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. She braced herself for her transformation, as did the others.

Will hurriedly cried, "Guardians, unite!"

* * *

So..? i think it was kind of...odd. i dont know. Plz let me know what you think =)


	4. First Lead

This is chapter 4, and i am not proud of it. but i needed a way to introduce some of the stuff.**

* * *

**

**4-First Lead**

"Guardians!" Caleb ran out from the princess' castle and greeted them kindly. He noticed a familiar looking Matt at the corner of his eye, "And Matt."

Cornelia glared in the background when she spotted Marianna running up to Caleb like she was a movie star who just earned number one on the hottest celebrities list and was going to celebrate.

"What is she doing here?" Cornelia asked, intentionally sounding rude.

Caleb didn't get angry with her. Instead, he replied completely civilized, "Marianna can actually handle a weapon pretty well."

The girls could have guessed that when they noticed the hilt of a sword sitting comfortably on a sheath held around Marianne's perfectly sized waist.

"Wow," Irma smiled. She steered completely off topic. "Your pretty and you can fight? With a sword? You don't find girls like that very often."

Cornelia shut her eyes and stepped hard on Irma's first. Irma cringed.

"Anyhow!" Will interrupted the girls childish behaviour, "What did you find Caleb?"

A serious look turned upon Caleb's face. He began, "It's not what I found." He waited as the girls calmed down and realized that he had nothing to show them, but rather news to tell them. "It's more… well. I got a message from Elyon. She spoke to me in my dream."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh. We see a lot of things in our dreams, don't we?" She glared at Caleb.

"Cornelia, listen!" Caleb spoke. Cornelia fell silent. "And she told me that she couldn't talk for long. She only had a few short moments while her kidnapper was away. She said he was keeping her in a place called Coronian Castle…."

"Well.." Hay Lin was already hovering in the air with her usual bright smile, "What are we still doing here? Let's get going!"

The other guardians hovered up to her level and they set for the town, searching for any information about 'Coronian Castle'.

"Marianne, go ahead," Caleb slowed down while his girlfriend ran ahead, "I need to talk to someone."

Marianne nodded and ran up to underneath where the guardians and Matt (now Shagon) were flying.

"Cornelia!" Caleb called. She didn't stop. "Cornelia!" He repeated.

She rolled her eyes and slowly floated back to the ground, "What?"

Caleb continued at his fast pace while Cornelia stayed slightly behind, preparing herself for his lecture about the comment she made earlier.

"Listen, I know that-" He began.

Cornelia surprisingly already showed her softer side, "Caleb. You said that we had to break up because we were from two different worlds…"

Caleb finished her sentence, "And also because I had a dream."

Cornelia shook her head, "All you told me was that if we stayed together one of us would get hurt." She felt her eyes watering, so she blinked back the tears, and covered it with a laugh, "Really, it was just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream." "Well, either way, I think I deserve to know what else happened?" She said it like a question.

Caleb shook his head, "It's not important."

"Yes it is!" Cornelia grabbed him on the shoulder and forced him to face her. She half-yelled, "If you had told me, maybe we could have-"

Caleb didn't let her finish, "There was no preventing it." He stayed firm on his opinion. He hated being the reason for her acting the way she had been the past few days; and what she said next made him hate himself.

Cornelia let go of his arm, "By breaking up with me, you didn't prevent anything," She glanced at Marianne, the flawless figure ahead of her, "Because I still got hurt." She shut her eyes to hold back more of her tears, and rose off of the ground to catch up with the other guardians and Shagon.

Caleb stared at the ground, scouring himself for his words. He broke his gaze on the dirt to see that he had fallen far behind. He broke into a sprint to catch up with the rest of the group.

"I see something!" Shagon flew ahead peering at the large group of figures he noticed around the hall. They raced their way up, waving some odd weapons like madmen. Shagon swooped back to the guardians level, "It's a band of monsters!"

Will noticed the group already on their side of the hill, "What are those?" She asked no one in particular.

Caleb squinted at them, "I…don't know…but brace yourselves, "He commanded.

The guardians took a comfortable mark, ready for attack, and Shagon took his place next to Caleb and Marianne.

"Wait…" Hay Lin looked around, "Where's Cornelia?" She glanced into the sky to see her blonde friend already charging towards the enemies on her own.

"Cornelia!" Will cried. She darted after the earth guardian, with Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Shagon flying behind her. Caleb and Marianne also kept up on the ground.

"Earth!" Cornelia called on her element. A thorny plant sprouted from the ground, blocking the way of the creatures.

Caleb stopped in his path and drew his blade. Marianne did the same.

"Water!" Irma cried. She didn't aim for the monsters. Instead, she drenched Cornelia, forcing her to fall hard on the ground from the unexpected blow.

"What the hell!?" Cornelia rubbed her head as she sat up.

"That's for being so stupid," Irma answered Cornelia simply.

"Don't do that again!" Will scorned her as she swept down from the air to help Cornelia onto her feet.

"Will!" Hay Lin called, warning Will about an axe hurdling towards her.

"AHH!" Will dodged the axe by only an inch. She glared at the monster who had thrown it. "Quintessence!" She pointed at the enemy. A lightning spark shot out from her palm and struck the creature.

"How many are there?" Shagon yelled while fighting off anything that came at him.

Caleb lunged at the creature that headed towards him, "I don't know…" He noticed a larger version of the creature that wasn't fighting. It stood at the top of the hill yelling out commands. Caleb said his thought out loud, "But I'm guessing that's their leader."

"Fire!" Taranee commanded fire to encircle an area of the monsters. The fire spread to the inner part of the circle, burning everything enclosed in it.

"Air!" Hay Lin created a twister that sucked in the remaining of the odd creatures. She instantly released her command on the air; all of the creatures sucked into the twister fell incautious on the ground.

Now only the leader stood. Each guardian sent their element at it, knocking it to the ground, barely cautious.

Caleb rushed up to it, planting his foot on its chest and the point of his sword threateningly close at its neck. "Who sent you here?" Caleb commanded.

The creature only laughed mockingly. Caleb glared and pushed the sword closer to its neck.

"I won't tell you!" it's laughter was replaced by a nervous voice.

Caleb didn't hesitate to shove his sword even closer, so the point just barely split the skin on the leader.

"Alright!" The thing managed to choke out, "I'll tell you."

Caleb drew his weapon back slightly.

"Prince Kasson." He exhaled heavily when the sword was farther from him.

"Prince Kasson?" Caleb repeated the name.

The thing nodded, "Of Petrakar."

"What's Petrakar?" Irma demanded an answer as the group of eight headed back to the castle and the portal that they had left open.

Caleb didn't give Irma the answer she had hoped for, "We are going to earth. If anyone knows, it's Yan Lin."

* * *

so yeah i know it sucked, but i promise it will get better. I think i'm just terrible at fight scenes. So, chapter 5 is definitely up tomorrow or Saturday. =)


	5. Not So Innocent

**Chapter 5 =)

* * *

**

5- Not So Innocent

"Yes , I have heard of Petrakar," Yan Lin spoke to her crowd of intent listeners, "But I've never been there."

"Do you know anyway we could get there grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

Yan Lin only shook her head, "It is like Kandrakar. You will find a fold when it is time to find one."

"Yan Lin," Caleb took a step towards her, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here until the guardians find a fold. I want to he here when they find a way to Petrakar."

Yan Lin smiled, "Of course. You know you are always welcome here."

Marianne's eyes lit up when she heard Caleb's request and Yan Lin's answer. She moved to stand next to Caleb, and linked her arm through his. "If Caleb is staying, then so am I."

Cornelia swore she saw Marianne's eyes flicker to her with a glare for only a short second. Cornelia returned the look.

Yan Lin frowned, "I'm sure you can." She walked o the stairs and paused before stepping up them, "But you'll stay in different rooms."

Cornelia let out a giggle, not one that had been used to express humour, but more to mock the couple that disgusted her.

Matt checked his watch, "Oh…sorry guys, I have to go." He kissed Will on the forehead, causing her cheeks to glow, "Band practice."

Irma glanced at her watch as well. "Oh shoot!" She quickly grabbed her bag and bid goodbye, explaining that her parents would be home any minute, and that Alchemy would have to be out of the house before they discovered she wasn't the one that had been babysitting Chris.

Cornelia followed shortly after, "I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow," She explained.

"Going somewhere special?" Marianne asked, as if she cared.

Cornelia smiled, despite what had happened between her and Caleb in Meridian earlier, she was in a surprisingly good mood. "Actually," Cornelia locked eyes with Caleb the moment she began to speak, "I've got a date." And she left up the stairs.

Taranee and Will stayed for a few more minutes before also leaving to get home and get some rest.

"So…" Hay Lin began awkwardly. This was about to be her first real conversation since seeing him for the first time in two years. She awkwardly continued, "How have you been Caleb?"

Caleb took a seat on a dusty chair, "Good. And you?"

Hay Lin nodded, "Good."

Marianne pulled a chair up next to Caleb, "Excuse me, but we've never been aquatinted. I'm Marianne." She held out her hand.

Hay Lin looked confused, but held out her hand as well. She stiffly shook Marianne's delicate hand. _'She seems nice.' _Hay Lin thought. _'Cornelia made her sound so…terrible.'_

Caleb wasn't good at handling the awkward tension in the room. He stood up, "I'm just going to get a drink. You two can get to know each other."

Marianne crossed her legs together and leaned forward with her hands clasped together and resting on her lap, "So you're the air guardian?"

"Yeah," Hay Lin felt sort of intimidated by how striking Marianne was, "I am," She stuttered.

"Well, that's really interesting," Marianne leaned back in her chair, letting her brunette hair fall flawlessly over her shoulders, "You know, if I could be a guardian, I would want to control air."

Hay Lin took back what she had just thought about Marianne. Her 'nice' act was too nice. There was something about the tone of voice Marianne was using that made Hay Lin unsure about Caleb's new girlfriend.

"Oh, well, I guess it is fun controlling air," Hay Lin politely agreed.

"Hay Lin, if I tell you something, can you promise to repeat it to Cornelia? I want her to know, but I have a feeling she won't listen to me." Marianne asked and tilted her head like a baby. She opened her eyes wide and the ends of her lips curled into a smile.

Hay Lin couldn't to say no to someone who had the vibe of a movie star, so she nodded.

"Good," Marianne flashed her straight and pearly whites. "Tell her that," At that point, the mood in the room changed. Marianne's smile faded into a threatening glare, "If she dares to take Caleb from me, that she had better watch herself. I can be very protective. And I can be very fierce."

Hay Lin was shocked. Her mouth dropped to the floor. And just as she was about to tell Marianne to back off and not to mess with her friend, Caleb entered the room with a can of coke. Hay Lin was ready to shout to Caleb to stay away from Marianne! That she was a conniving little devil, but she stopped herself. She needed to tell Cornelia what had just happened first.

Caleb returned to his seat and looked from Marianne to Hay Lin. "How's it going?" He noticed the tension between the two girls.

"Great hun. Hay Lin is so sweet. I already feel I can tell her anything." Marianne rubbed Caleb's arm and starred at Hay Lin, with a look that petrified her.

Caleb turned his attention to the can of pop, which he had no idea how to open, "Great." He replied, not sounding very excited. He held out the can to Hay Lin, "How do you open it?"

Hay Lin stood motionless for a moment before taking the can and cracking open the top.

---

"She what!" Will dropped her unopened juice on the lunch table that following Monday. Hay Lin just delivered the message Marianne told her Friday night.

Cornelia spit out her juice, almost staining Irma's shirt, "I told you guys! She's a fake!"

"But she seemed so nice," Taranee frowned. She took a bite into her apple.

Matt had his arm comfortably draped over Will's shoulder, "That's what they all want you to think." He laughed. Will grinned and punched him in the stomach playfully.

Irma didn't seem surprised. She wiped down the juice Cornelia spit with over ten napkins and looked up at each of the girls, "I say she's more than just a 'Gorgeous girl who can use a sword.'"

Hay Lin nodded, "But you had to see her face! She was like a tiger! I swear If Caleb hadn't come back down she would have killed me!"

Cornelia threw her napkin on the table and bolted up from her seat, "OH! I swear that girl is gonna-!" She pounded on the table. Will grabbed Cornelia and pulled her back into her seat.

"Relax, let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, let's talk about your date," Taranee didn't really care how it went. She just wanted the girls to settle down.

"Okay," Cornelia didn't hesitate to start, "He is super nice-"

Irma grinned, "I sense a but."

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Irma was right. "But…he's just so cocky."

Irma laughed at Cornelia's poor judgement and joked, "Yeah. All the good ones are."

"He's not cocky," Will pointed at Matt.

"Well…he's not a good one." Irma said, smiling brightly at Will. The whole table busted into laughter.

Their laughter was interrupted by the school's bell, signalling it was time for lunch to end, and for students to get back into classes.

The rest of the day breezed by for the girls. After school , they met at their usual meeting place; the oak tree outside in the field. Cornelia arrived late, but the news she brought made up for it.

"Cornelia…what's wrong with your face?" Irma joked. But Cornelia's face _was _different. At least since lunch. She was wearing a devilish smile and her eyes clearly had a plan they wanted to scream.

"I was thinking while I was in biology, and I've come to a decision." Cornelia sounded sneaky.

"A decision that…" Hay Lin asked eagerly.

Before Cornelia could continue, Taranee read her thoughts. The exact expression Cornelia was wearing was spread onto Taranee's face. She quickly let all of the other girls know through their minds. Soon, they all shared the 'Cornelia face.'

Cornelia could tell what Taranee had done by the looks on their faces, but she didn't hesitate to still continue. "I'm gonna see just how fierce Marianne can get."

* * *

Yes! I finally got here. 'i've been waiting to get to this part. Now, there's gonna start to be some real ..not really catrighting, but yeah. you know what i mean. =) plz review!


	6. A Sticky Situation

So this is where the whole Cornelia Marianne dilemma is gonna break out. please enjoy**

* * *

**

**6-A Sticky Situation**

"Please please please Grandma!" Hay Lin was on her knees in the kitchen with her hands clapped together in front of her. Her parents had just left for a 3-day trip to some Cook's Convention, and Hay Lin wanted to have the other guardians over for a sleepover.

"Hay Lin, this is something you should have asked your parents. And besides, we already have Caleb and Marianne downstairs." Yan Lin told her.

"But," Hay Lin began, "We just want to hang out! We'll be downstairs the whole night and super behaved!"

"Hay Lin-"

"And I'll even do extra shifts for free-"

"Hay Lin! How do you expect to do extra shifts here when you are busy being a guardian?"

"Please!" Hay Lin grabbed her grandmother's leg and whined, "We haven't hung out outside of school and Meridian for sooooo long!"

Yan Lin rolled her eyes, "Are you sure this doesn't have to do with Caleb's new girlfriend?"

Hay Lin's eyes opened wide as she jumped to her feet. She shook her head and replied, "No…"

Yan Lin smiled, not believing Hay Lin for a second, "I was a teenager once, you know, and Cornelia is in the same position that Cassidy was in."

Hay Lin got nervous. Her grandma would never allow her to have guests over now. Especially now that she was remembering her reckless teenage days. Regardless, Hay Lin looked at her feet and asked quietly, one last time, "Please?"

"You know, there is something about that Marianne that I can't trust." Yan Lin was still smiling at her granddaughter.

Hay Lin's head turned up-right and her face lit up, "So that means…?"

Yan Lin sighed lightly, "I know I'm going to regret this."

Hay Lin's face turned into a huge smile as she threw herself into a hug with her grandma, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rushed to the basement to call the other guardians.

---

"But we have to be quiet," Hay Lin finished her story of how she convinced her grandma to let them have a sleepover.

The 5 girls sat in a circle with their sleeping bags. They each nodded after Hay Lin's explanation.

"That means you Corny." Irma grinned.

Cornelia shot a glare in Irma's direction, "Well you have to be quiet when you're spying anyways," She paused, "And don't call me Corny."

Taranee laughed at Irma's comment, but her face became serious when Cornelia mentioned spying, "You were serious about that?"

"Of course," Cornelia smiled, "Except, well, it's not really spying. I just wanna get on Marianne's nerves."

Will frowned, "Then w-"

"Speak of the devil," Irma muttered, and pointed to the next room. Marianne and Caleb just stepped out the door when they noticed all of the guardians.

Caleb rushed to their circle, "What is it? Did you find a fold to Petra-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted the sleeping bags and the backpack's full of sleepover material on the floor, "What's all this?"

Hay Lin shrugged, "Didn't my grandma tell you? We're having a sleepover."

"I see…" Caleb narrowed his eyes. Sleepover's were clearly different for earth girls. The guardian's looked like they were going to party, but back in Meridian, sleepovers were only for people who were in hiding.

Marianne on the other hand knew what a sleepover was. She had been busy doing some research on…well, how people live on earth since she had arrived there. She took a step next to Caleb, "Aww. You girls are so cute." Her perky voice held a hint of disgust.

"Um, actually Marianne," Cornelia gave her a dirty look, "Here on earth, sixteen-year old girls aren't cute. They're hot." She smirked.

Marianne forced a laugh. She returned the look Cornelia was giving her, and ran her hand along Caleb's arm.

Cornelia stood up and took place in front of Caleb. She mocked Marianne and dragged her hand down Caleb's arm. In the same fake voice Marianne was using she said, "Hi Caleb."

The guardian's exchanged looks. Irma was near laughing, Taranee and Hay Lin both looked sort of scared, and Will looked confused.

Marianne giggled in a babyish way, and decided it was time to make Cornelia tick. She hugged Caleb from the side, and kissed him on the lips, "Caleb, honey. Could you please get me one of those good drinks. A coke I think?" She watched Cornelia at the side of her eye.

Cornelia almost threw up. It sickened her to see Caleb's lips on anyone but hers, but she took a deep breath, and continued to mock Marianne. She waited until Caleb reached the stairs, then stopped him. She stuck out her bottom lip and let her eyes grow large as she said, "Me too Caleb."

Caleb looked quickly at the guardians, giving them an expectant look for an answer to Cornelia's behaviour. They all gave him a confused look before he headed up the stairs to the kitchen.

Marianne's fake smile didn't fade when she turned to Cornelia, "So, did you get my message?"

"What message?" Cornelia asked in the same, mocking voice, "Or right…the one where I have to stay away from Caleb."

Marianne's smile turned into a disgusted one, "I hope you understand what I meant."

Cornelia nodded, "Oh, don't worry, I do." She let the mocking voice drop. She crossed her arms, "I just don't care." She turned around and took her seat on her sleeping bag. She stared up at Marianne.

_They're acting like children, _Taranee told Will through thoughts.

Will laughed. She glanced at Taranee who was also letting out a few chuckles.

Marianne laughed at Cornelia, "I told you to stay away." She threatened.

Cornelia raised her eyebrows, "Scared of a little competition?"

"There isn't any." Marianne dropped her smile. Her and Cornelia broke into a glaring contest. They didn't quit when Caleb came back into the room, holding two cans.

"Sorry, there was only 7up." He handed the two girls their drinks. Cornelia grabbed the drink from Caleb, and let it 'slip' from her fingers.

"Oops." She smiled. She bent over and quickly picked up the can. She faced the front towards Marianne and cracked open the top.

Marianne screamed when the fizzy drink began to spray all over her. "AHH! Caleb!" She ran behind Caleb and hid behind his built body.

"Oops," Cornelia bit her nail, "I forgot that when you drop pop it gets all fizzy…sorry." She smiled.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shook his head at her.

Cornelia shrugged and explained, "It was an accident."

Marianne let forced tears to well up in her eyes, "That was not an accident! She hates me!"

Caleb shook his head, "Come on. We'll get you cleaned up."

Irma smirked, "Yeah, you're a little sticky." The girls cracked up as Caleb led Marianne to the washroom. They spent the rest of the night laughing it up. By one o' clock they were all asleep and comfortable in their sleeping bags.

"Ahh," Hay Lin sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned. She stopped in the middle of her stretch when she noticed a pile of clothes on the floor, completely ruined. "Uh-oh." She rolled out of her sleeping bag and shoved the other four awake.

"AHHH!!!!" Cornelia knelt over her whole backpack full of clothes on the floor. They were cut up and tossed carelessly on the floor. She picked half of the pile and rushed into the next room; Marianne's room. Will, Irma, and Hay Lin followed hurriedly behind her. She still screamed as she tossed the pile at the foot of Marianne's bed. Marianne was awoken by Cornelia's screams.

"You think this is funny!?" Cornelia questioned her.

"What?" Marianne asked innocently.

Cornelia stomped her foot, "You ruined my clothes!"

"Well, I warned you." Marianne smiled a devilish smile, and laid back down.

Cornelia glared, and picked up her clothes before leaving the room.

"You guys, look!" Taranee held up one of Cornelia's ripped shirts.

Cornelia stormed by her and pouted on the floor, "Yeah Taranee, it's pretty clear that my clothes are ruined!"

"Relax Corny. You have tons more at home," Irma said.

"No, look!" Taranee held up a shirt in front of Will. Will took a closer look at the shirt and her eyes widened. On the shirt was a spot of the yellow liquid they had seen at Elyon's castle. The other guardians gathered around to take a look. Taranee pointed to the pile Cornelia left behind on the floor. There were a few more spots on the other shirts and pants.

"What in the-" Will examined the piece of cloth Taranee held in front of her.

"And that's not all," Taranee said. She pointed at the rips, "These were _not_ made by scissors."

"Okay, so you think that Marianne did that _with her teeth?" _Irma laughed at her joke. She stopped laughing when everyone looked completely serious. "But…what kind of normal person does that?"

Taranee shook her head, "Who says she's a person."

Will nodded in complete agreement with Taranee.

Cornelia frowned, "Oh my god. You guys, get real! She may be a little insane but she is not some creepy creature from Meridian." The girls exchanged looks. They all looked pretty convinced. Cornelia sighed, and gave in to the fact that maybe Marianne wasn't human. "Okay. But if she is, how do we prove it?"

Will reached into her backpack, "Simple. We touch her with this." She pulled out the heart of Kandrakar.

* * *

So, what did you think? The next few chapters are also gonna deal a bit with more of the tension between Corny and Marianne. And now that the gooey stuff they found back in Meridian is appearing on earth, some of the mystery is starting to take place. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Answers

Chapter 7! So this chapter is a bit longer than the others, it's not that long though. Please enjoy**

* * *

**

**7-Answers**

Lunch on Friday arrived very quickly after the sleepover the girls had had last weekend. Will spun in the combination for her lock and pulled open her locker door. She dug through her binders and placed her textbooks back in at the bottom. She jumped when Cornelia's hand banged on the door next to hers.

"Did you hear?"

Will shrugged, "Hear what?"

Taranee finished for Cornelia, "About the new girl!"

Will shook her head and laughed, "You guys should know by now that I don't exactly keep up with all of the gossip here."

Cornelia frowned, "Uh. I just thought you would know since Matt is in all of her classes and he-" Cornelia stopped herself before blurting what Will might not be too happy knowing.

"Huh?" Will's head shot up and turned towards Cornelia, "And he what?"

"Nevermind," Cornelia turned on her heel and took a step way from Will, who grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"And he what?" Taranee grabbed Cornelia's other arm, "Let's go Cornelia," The two girls began to pull Cornelia in either direction.

"You guys!" Cornelia struggled to pull herself out of both grasps, "Let go!" She screeched.

Will and Taranee both jumped at the screech and loosened their grips.

"Okay Will," Cornelia spoke as if nothing had just happened, "It's not a big deal."

"What happened?" Will looked upset.

"He's just taking her out for lunch," Cornelia said. "He's her only friend right now."

Will forced a smile and nodded, "Sure." She peered over Cornelia's and Taranee's shoulders, "I'll be right back." She walked past them, and began to run for Matt's locker. She turned into the south hallway and spotted Matt's head sticking out above the crowd. She pushed through the people blocking her way until she had a clear view of Matt. He was leaning with his back pressed against his locker. Beside him was a girl leaning down digging through the locker next to his.

"Hey Matt," Will spat out.

Matt turned and a wide smile spread over his face when he noticed Will, "Hey Will!" He gestured towards the girl who was now on her feet, closing her locker, "This is Jessie."

Will now realized how Cornelia felt every time she saw Marianne. Jessie may not have been as gorgeous, but she definitely was pretty. She was the typical blonde except with deeper blue eyes, longer tanned lags, and even Will had to admit that she had really good style.

"Hi," Jessie held out her hand to greet Will. Will smiled and shook her hand a little too hard.

"Mind if I steal Matt from you for a moment?" Will asked.

Jessie laughed, "Of course! I actually have to run to Mr. Collin's room anyways to pick up some work."

Will nodded. Once Jessie was out of earshot, she turned to Matt, "Why didn't I know about her?"

Matt shrugged, "She just got here yesterday. Not a lot of people know about her."

Will frowned, "But you should have said something to me! Especially since you are taking her out for lunch!" She talked fast, completely spilling out her feelings, which didn't happen often.

Matt held out his hands and took hers, "Whoa! Slow down," He pulled her closer to himself and grinned, whispering in her ear, "Are you jealous?"

Will pushed herself away ,"No!"

"Then what is it?" Matt asked.

"Will! Hurry up!" Irma's voice echoed down the hall." Will turned to see Irma and Hay Lin now standing with Cornelia and Taranee. She remembered the plans they had made for lunch.

"Listen," Will tried to wrap things up quickly, "I just don't want to end up being like…" Her voice trailed off.

Matt sighed and smiled reassuringly, "Like Caleb and Cornelia. Don't worry. It's not gonna happen between us." He glanced at the earth guardian to make sure she hadn't heard his comment.

Will sighed, "Well, you know. They are great when they're together, but…when they're apart the constantly fight or…you've seen them! I don't want that!"

Matt bent over and kissed her forehead, "We'll never be that way. I promise."

Will looked at the floor, blushing, "Okay." She turned on her heel to head for the girls but abruptly stopped to say on last thing, "By the way. We're having dinner with Caleb and Marianne tonight at Bon Manger. 6:00. You should come!"

"With Marianne…?" Matt wrinkled his nose.

Will laughed, "I have to figure out if she is some weird creature from Meridian." She watched Matt's facial expression change to confused, "It's a long story." She finished.

Matt laughed and shook his head, "Alright."

---

Cornelia!" Irma pounded on the closed door of Cornelia's walk-in closet, "Let's go! We'll be late for our reservations."

Cornelia opened the door, standing in a little black dress that flaunted curves and one inch heels, "Is it too much?" She asked.

The first to speak of the girls, Will shook her head and said, "No! If anything the rest of us look underdressed!" Her and the other girls wore dark blue jeans and some sort of dressy tops.

Hay Lin nodded, "You wouldn't want us to show up underdressed, would you?"

Cornelia sighed, understanding Hay Lin's unspoken request. She gestured towards her closet, "You have 5 minutes. My clothes might not fit you guys though."

The girls jumped in joy and ran into the closet. In 5 short minutes they all stepped out in one of Cornelia's outfits, which surprisingly fit them all. They quickly piled out the door and basically ran to the restaurant in heels.

Taranee frowned on the way to the restaurant and asked, "How are we going to confront Marianne with all of the people around?"

Will grinned, "Don't worry, I asked for a table outside, and since it isn't exactly nice out, no one else will be out there."

The girls had all been to Bon Manger at least once. However, Cornelia was taken there once every few months, since her parents job earned her family a lot more than just a comfortable living.

The hostess brought them to their table where Matt, Caleb, and Marianne were already waiting. Will took a seat next to Matt, who was next to Caleb, who had Marianne on his other side. The other guardians took seat across from them. The hostess asked them for their drinks and left to the kitchen.

"So…" Will started, her eyes wandering the table from person to person.

It didn't take long for the waitress to come and deliver their drinks. She took their orders and was off to the kitchen. Not even one word of a conversation was started when the waitress returned with a helper to deliver the meals. The next few minutes were awkward and filled with anxiety to finish their plates and get out. Finally, someone decided to get the plan started.

Cornelia sat up straight and put on an innocent and guilty face, "Marianne, about the other day, I'm sorry about the pop."

Marianne also put on an innocent face, with a smile she replied," It's okay. And I'm sorry about your clothes."

Matt glanced at Will from the corner of his eye, "Pop and clothes?" He had no idea what they were talking about.

Will giggled into her hand and muttered, "Don't ask."

"Oh, don't be silly Marianne!" Cornelia faked, "If it wasn't for me spilling that pop all over you, you wouldn't have eaten my clothes."

Marianne's eyes narrowed, "You mean cut up, sweetie, not eaten."

Cornelia's fake smile dropped, "No I meant eaten."

Caleb frowned at Cornelia, "Cornelia, don't be like that." Then he turned to Marianne and whispered harshly, "You ripped up her clothes!" Marianne didn't answer.

Will defended her friend, and pounded her fist on the table, "But she did! She's not what you think Caleb!"

Irma shook her head, "Yeah! She's a psycho monster from Meridian!"

Marianne laughed, "You girls don't know how silly you sound!"

"I'm pretty sure if Marianne wasn't a human I would know by now." Caleb laughed, but in an irritated way.

"No she is!" Hay Lin half shouted.

Will stood up and held out the heart of Kandrakar. "I'll prove it!"

Caleb shook his head, "This is ridiculous. Marianne, we should go," He was about to stand up, but Marianne grabbed his arm and forced him to stay seated.

"No," She began. "If the girls want to 'prove' that I'm a monster, then I'll let them," She sighed as if it was an accusation that happened every day.

Will looked at each of the girls with an expression of confusion on her face. They all nodded, but shared the same expression. They didn't expect Marianne to give in so easily. Will walked towards Marianne's end of the table. She gently touched the heart on Marianne bare forearm. Nothing. Will frowned and touched the heart to Marianne's other arm, then her forehead. Still nothing.

Matt had a confused expression on his face now.

The guardians were completely speechless. Irma's and Hay Lin's mouths dropped open at the fact that there was no change. Taranee was thinking how that was possible since she had even checked in books at the library that those cut marks on Cornelia's clothes were definitely done by something's teeth. Cornelia looked shocked at Will, who was staring at the heart, wondering if maybe there was something wrong with it.

Marianne smirked at an angle Caleb couldn't see, "See? I told you I'm not a monster."

Caleb nodded, "You girls never listen to me."

Marianne smiled, "And you should have listened to Caleb. He would know since it's almost been a year that we've been together. He would know." her eyes shot to Cornelia to see her expression.

Cornelia's mouth dropped. In almost a whisper, she spoke, "A year?" Her eyes locked with Caleb's for only a moment before he looked away, seeming ashamed. Her eyes dropped down to the table as she pushed her plate away, "I'm suddenly feeling sick." She backed out of her chair and stood up to leave. Caleb, who spotted her standing up from the corner of his eye, jumped quickly to his feet and got in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Cornelia-" He began, laying his hands on her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him. She wouldn't.

Will came from behind, "It's okay. We'll take it from here." The other guardians and Matt piled behind her. Caleb sighed and moved aside. They passed and didn't look back or say anything until they were outside.

Cornelia was the first to speak, "Can you believe that? They've been together almost a year. A year. And we couldn't even last six months." She managed to choke out. The girls noticed that she wasn't the normal Cornelia they knew before returning to Meridian a few weeks ago. She was starting to show an emotional side they hadn't seen.

"Cornelia," Hay Lin gave her a friendly hug, "It's all gonna be okay."

Cornelia sniffed and forced a smile, "I know." She sighed and began slowly, "I think I'm gonna go home. I don't want to be out right now."

Taranee shook her head, "You can't go home like that!"

Matt smiled, "Your make-up is running. We wouldn't want your parents to think we are responsible for that."

Cornelia ran her hand under her and held it in front of her. There was a line of mascara mixed with eyeliner. "Don't worry. I'll just tell them that…" She couldn't think clearly, "I'll tell them something."

"You aren't going home!" Will argued, "You can stay…" She looked at each of the girls. She had forgotten that she couldn't have friends over until her room was clean.

Irma sulked, but held her hand up, "At my house."

The girls were shocked at Irma's act of kindness. Her and Cornelia could never get along and now she was offering to let her stay over?

Cornelia shook her head, "No, I don't want to feel like a-"

Irma grinned and grabbed her by the arm, "Like Matt said, 'Your make-up is running. We wouldn't want your parents to think we are responsible for that.' " She mocked Matt, "And then you won't be able to hang out with us because we made their little baby cry." She explained, "Then we wouldn't have our favourite, but still very annoying earth guardian."

Cornelia giggled, "Fine."

"Well, we should get going then. It's getting dark." Will said. She smiled at Irma, who could easily tell that it was a thank you for taking in Cornelia. Will and Matt walked off together and turned at the corner. Taranee and Hay Lin bid goodbye and crossed the street, leaving Irma and Cornelia, who began to head off in the direction of Irma's house.

* * *

Soo...do you think Marianne is who 'ate' Cornelia's clothes? heehee


	8. Elyon's Words

so it took me a bit longer than usual to update. sorry! but yeah, please enjoy

**

* * *

**

8-Elyon's Words

Taranee sat quietly in her computer's class. For the first time, she was daydreaming and staring into space when she should have been working on her PowerPoint assignment.

"Taranee!" The computers teacher, professor Sila, brought her back to earth.

Taranee shot straight up and opened her eyes wide when the Professor snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Huh?"

"I was telling you when your project was due." The professor shook his head at her, "It's unlike you to zone out like that."

Taranee looked at her feet and apologized, "I'm sorry sir." Lucky for her, the bell rang to end the last class of the day. Before Professor Sila could say another word to her, Taranee was out the door. She spun in the combination on her lock and opened her locker door. Out of nowhere, a blue envelope fell from the top. _What's this? _She thought, picking up the letter from the ground. On the front, was her name in fine black ink. When she opened the seal and quickly skimmed the note, she knew exactly what it was. Her eyes widened and a big smile spread over her face.

"Look at what I got!" Taranee proudly waved her arm in the air on her way out of the school. She raced to the oak tree that the girls had planned to meet at after school. In her hand, she held the blue envelope.

"Oh my gosh!" Irma snatched the envelope, "An invitation to Craig Newton's party!"

Will smiled, "That means we're all invited!"

Cornelia ran down the stairs by the front door to join the girls, "You guys! Great news!" She turned to Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin, "I heard that you three are the only freshman invited to Craig's party!"

Irma's eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to say something, but Will spoke first.

"Um…you guys. The party starts at six right?" She asked, staring at her watch.

Cornelia nodded, "Yep. His parents are gone at five, so he said we could be there even earlier if we wante-"

Will interrupted, "Well, if you want to look good for the party, we'd better leave now." She stuffed her watch in the guardian's faces. It read 3:45.

Hay Lin gasped, "Oh no! We only have two hours!"

"And I still have to go to the mall to get a new outfit!" Cornelia sulked.

"What are we waiting for then!" Will almost shouted. The girls all looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking into a run for the mall.

---

"Let me out of here!" The helpless blonde girl cried from behind the walls of the cell. She was a prisoner being held against her will. She threw a blast of energy at the bars that were holding her in the cell. Nothing happened.

The man on the other end of the cell smirked. He replied in a dark voice, "It's no use. You can't escape."

The girl frowned and released another beam of energy at the bars. Still nothing. She was trapped and there was no hope of escaping. "Please! I've been in here for weeks!"

The man let out a sinister laugh, "Not until the guardians come."

"There's no use!" The girl cried again, "They won't give up the hearts! They will set me free and they will beat you!" She said firmly.

The man let out a much louder and powerful laugh this time, "Oh, but they will give up the hearts of Earth and Kandrakar. They will if it means getting back their dear Princess Elyon."

---

"What's the address again?" Cornelia stuck her head out of her car window looking at the number on each house.

Will pulled out her invitation and read out the house number, "521 Derm Street."

Cornelia smashed her wheel on the brake and unlocked all of the doors, "We're here!" She smiled.

The girls all smiled and piled themselves out of the car. They stood in front of the huge house for a few moments before stepping up to the door. They could hear the hardcore music blasting through the door. Hay Lin reached out to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open, almost hitting all of them in the face.

Craig Newton stood smiling. He completely ignored Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma as he put either of his arms around Cornelia and Will. "Hey girls!" He smiled. He walked the two inside. The other three guardians followed slowly into the mansion.

Will pushed Craig's arm off of her shoulder when she spotted Matt looking around the music filled room anxiously. He smiled when his eyes locked with hers.

"So Cornelia," Craig began, sitting Cornelia on the couch, "What do you think of my house?"

Cornelia laughed, "It's pretty nice."

Craig frowned playfully, "Just nice," he said in a breathy way. Cornelia shut her eyes and wrinkled her nose when she smelt the alcohol in his breath.

She replied, "It's nice." She stood off of the couch and looked towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna get some punch." She left the room that the party was in and headed straight for the kitchen. On her way she saw Matt and Will already dancing and enjoying themselves.

Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee's mouths dropped. They had never been to a party before. It was always Cornelia and Will going and they would just hear about what happened. They weren't used to the whole loud music and alcohol thing, and they felt like everyone was staring at the only freshman there.

"C'mon," Irma motioned with her hands for the other two girls to follow her. They walked to the couch that Craig was comfortably seated on. The trio's hearts beat fast as they all sat around the amazing junior. He gave them all a confused look.

"Thanks for inviting us," Hay Lin said.

Craig's facial expression didn't change, "Who are you?"

Taranee looked at either of the girls before responding, "Taranee," She began ,"I'm in you biology 20 class."

Craig's expression didn't change.

Irma shook her head, "We're the freshman you invited."

"Oh!" Craig began slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, you're the ones Cornelia and Will told me to invite."

Hay Lin's eyes widened, "What?"

Craig chuckled, "Oh. You actually thought…Haha!" He laughed at them , "I wouldn't have invited you if Cornelia hadn't asked me to!"

Hay Lin looked down, "Oh…"

Irma frowned and stood up from her seat, "Come on you two." She pulled Hay Lin and Taranee off of their seats as well, "Let's find Cornelia and Will." She glared at Craig before pulling the others away.

"Yeah, so we aren-" Will was dancing with her arms around Matt when Irma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. Will shrugged at Matt as she was dragged away by a very fierce looking Irma. The three angry girls spotted Cornelia in the kitchen pouring herself a drink.

"Hey guys," Cornelia smiled, "Having fun?"

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin all crossed their arms and stared expectantly at Will and Cornelia. The two older girls looked at each other and shrugged, completely unsure of the dirty looks getting fired at them.

Irma broke the confusion and took a step forward, "You guys told Craig to invite us?"

Will and Cornelia sighed and turned away. Will replied first, "We did it so you guys could come to the party!"

Hay Lin shook her head, "I thought I was actually invited because Craig wanted me here."

Cornelia's expression showed sympathy, "We wanted you guys to be here."

Irma crossed her arms, "Well you guys should have told us that it was you who invited us! Not Craig!"

"We were going to-" Will began, frustrated. Taranee stopped Will from finishing her argument. She pointed at Will's chest where the Heart lay. It was glowing a bright pink, like it normally did when the guardians were needed, "Will!"

Will's gaze moved to the heart. She held it out in front of herself, then stared at the rest of the girls, "We'll talk about this later. We have to go to the Silver Dragon," She turned to the back door she spotted earlier in the kitchen.

Cornelia stomped her foot, "But…this is the party of the year!" She motioned toward the room that held most of the party-goers.

Will shook her head, "Cornelia, this could help us find Elyon!"

Cornelia sighed and crossed her arms. She looked into the party room again and stuck out her bottom lip, "I hope you know I'm only leaving for Elyon."

Once out of the house, the girls rushed to the Silver Dragon to meet Yan Lin.

"Guardians!" Caleb was already at the back door of the restaurant to greet the girls. He led them to behind the pile of boards the Lin's still hadn't used for their renovations. The girls almost screamed when they saw a small, almost hologram version of Elyon. They didn't realize until the hologram like thing started to talk that _it was _Elyon.

"Guardians!" Elyon sounded more relieved than ever before. She smiled brightly, but fear was still evident in her eyes. "I'm only allowed to send you this one message so please listen carefully!"

"Wait!" Taranee said as her and everyone else in the room crowded around the tiny version of her, "You're allowed to talk to us?"

Elyon nodded. "My captor wants me to tell you the cost of getting me back."

Cornelia's anxiety and inpatient attitude got the best of her, "What do we have to do!" She asked hurriedly.

Elyon avoided eye contact with all of them, "I don't want you to give him what he's asking for…"

"We'll give him what he wants! Just as long as we can return the queen of Meridian to her throne!"

Elyon looked up at Will, "He wants the heart of Kandrakar," She watched as Will's expression became worried. Elyon then turned to Cornelia, "And of Earth."

Cornelia was speechless. She stood up, "Oh my gosh…"

"Cornelia…" Caleb reached for her arm.

"Don't I already have enough going on in my life! Now I have to choose between one of my best friends and my sister!" She stepped out of Caleb's reach.

Will turned angrily to Elyon, "Can we speak to him!?"

Elyon shook her head. The girls noticed that her color had started to fade. In fact…all of her was beginning to fade, "He's made it clear what he wants. Please, don't give up Lillian." And then she was gone.

There was an awkward tension in the room. "We need to come up with a plan." Will spoke.

---

"This is ridiculous!" Will exclaimed. She threw the heart of Kandrakar on the grass, frustrated with the request of Elyon's captor. She and the other guardians sat under their usual oak tree eating their lunches Monday afternoon. Matt sat next to them as well. The girls had spent all weekend trying to come up with a plan to rescue Elyon without turning the hearts over, and the best they had thought of was create an astral drop for Lillian, but that still left the heart of Kandrakar they would have to cover for.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Alchemy interrupted the conversation and fell to her knees in between Irma and Hay Lin. She pointed at two people walking hand in hand along the field straight towards the guardians.

The group of six who all recognized the pair mouth's fell open. Cornelia stood up angrily.

"Um…Alchemy, do you think you could give us a moment?" Hay Lin asked politely. Alchemy nodded and left to gossip about the two new students with another group.

"What are you doing here!?" Cornelia asked Caleb and Marianne angrily.

Marianne smirked, "Well, we don't know how long it will take until there is a portal to Petrakar."

"So we decided to kill some time by going to school," Caleb finished for her.

Cornelia glared at the both of them, rolled her eyes and stormed off. Will shrugged in a bitchy way at the couple and walked away with Matt. The other three forced smiles and also headed back to the school.

Cornelia angrily stepped into the front door of the school. It was at that moment that she remembered Caleb's face when she had glared at him. He looked like he wasn't enjoying himself. He looked bored, and hurt, and upset. In fact, she realized that ever since he introduced her to Marianne he had been wearing that expression a lot.

* * *

YES. Poor Caleb. i hate doing this to him, putting him with someone as terrible as Marianne, but things will get better for him. =)


	9. Petrakar's 'Warm' Welcome

I made you guys wait a while for this update. sorry. i have been really stressed. high school finals and everything. today was a study day so i got to finishing this chapter instead of studying for my social test tomorrow. haha, so you better enjoy this! **

* * *

**

**9-Petrakar's 'Warm' Welcome**

"Oh gosh," Cornelia sighed, hiding her head in her hand, "They're in our physics 30 class!" she sulked to Will, pointing at Caleb and Marianne who were already seated in two desks near here Will and Cornelia usually sat.

Will forced a smile at Cornelia as the two girls headed towards their seats in the back corner, "Oh well. At least we can see them fail at earth life."

Caleb watched as the girls quickly sped past him and into their seats. Will was directly behind him, and Cornelia directly behind Marianne.

"Hey girls," Marianne turned to face them. They exchanged fake smiles with them and continued a conversation, "So what are you two doing in a senior class?"

Cornelia shrugged, "When you're smart enough, you can take classes meant for the bigger kids," She spoke as if she was talking to a 6-year old.

Marianne raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, "Oh." She spun back around to sit properly in her seat.

"Okay class!" Mrs. Mullany stood behind her desk, studying the faces of each student in her class, "We are going to be practicing with the F=MA formula today, so have a piece of scrap paper out!"

Will reached into her blue knapsack and rummaged through it to find a piece of loose-leaf. Her hand froze when she noticed a pink light illuminating the darkness in her bag. Her head turned immediately to Cornelia. "Corny!" She whispered. Cornelia turned her head slightly, noticing the heart that Will held in a way that only she could see. She nodded slightly at Will and turned her attention back to Mrs. Mullany. Those boring drama classes she took in grade 10 were about to pay off. She began to cough violently as she shoved her hand in the air.

"Mrs. *cough* Mullany, I feel really *cough* sick."

A look of concern spread over the teacher's face as she said, "Oh, why don't you go to the washroom? Will, would you please go with her?"

Will nodded and stepped towards Cornelia. She helped her friend out of her desk and led her out of the classroom. Once Will closed the door behind herself, Cornelia quit her cough, and Will held out the heart.

"Why is it glowing?" Cornelia asked.

Will shook her head, "Let's find the rest of the guardians before we ask that."

First stop was Irma's history class. Will and Cornelia stood out of the teacher's site and waved their arms at Irma, who spotted them quickly. They signalled with their hands for her to come to them. She shook her head and pointed at her paper, then mouthed, 'Test.'

"Irma!" Irma's teacher, Mr. Crank's voice boomed. "What are you doing?"

Irma shook her head, "Nothing."

Mr. Crank didn't believe that. "You were cheating, weren't you?"

Irma waved her hands and shook her head, "No! No I-"

Mr. Crank didn't let her finish, "You can complete the test in the office."

Will and Cornelia listened intently to the conversation, "Well, that's one way to get her out of class," Cornelia smiled.

Irma turned her head to glare at Will and Cornelia as she dragged her feet out of the classroom. "I told you guys if I fail another test that I'm failing history!" She scolded them.

"We know!" Will explained, "But look!" She pulled out the heart of Kandrakar. Irma's eyes widened when she saw the pink light. Before her gaping mouth could even close, Will stuffed the heart back into her bag. She noticed someone turn the corner and head straight in their direction.

It was Matt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked curiously, mainly pointing his question at Will.

"Nothing," Will snapped.

Cornelia sighed and rolled her eyes at Will's terrible lying."

Matt took a glance at the two girls standing next to Will, and then turned back to his girlfriend, "You're all doing nothing?"

Will opened her mouth to speak, but Cornelia started first, "We're just dropping these papers off for Mrs. Mullany!" She smiled, flashing some of her own worksheets.

Matt's suspicion didn't drop. His eyes narrowed as he snatched the papers from Cornelia. He shook his head at her and handed them back, "That's funny, because all of those papers say Cornelia Hale at the top." The girls avoided his gaze, "Does this have anything to do with W.I.T.C.H.?"

Will stepped forward, ready to protest the words he hadn't even asked yet, "Yes, but you can't come!"

"Why not?"

Will shoved him slightly, "I don't want to put you in danger!"

Matt exhaled angrily, "We always go through this! I'll be fine!"

Will began to object, but was stopped by Cornelia's and Irma's hands covering her mouth.

"Just let him come," Irma said.

Will wanted to object but she knew none of them would hear any of it, so she stopped herself.

"Now," Cornelia started, "Let's go get Hay Lin and Taranee."

Hay Lin and Taranee were both in their mathematics 10 class. Will stood by the door in Taranee's sight.

"Yeah?" Taranee asked Will through her mind.

"Emergency! We have to go!" Will replied.

Taranee ripped a sheet of paper and wrote a messy note on it, passing it to Hay Lin when the teacher had his back turned. Hay Lin quickly skimmed over the note and looked directly at Taranee. She nodded. The both stood up, carrying all of their books to the front of the classroom. The each held up a blue card that had the word 'exempt' next to their ID pictures. Being 85%= students, they were allowed to skip any two math classes in one semester. Their teacher nodded his head at them and went straight back to teaching his class. The two girls rushed out of the room and met with the others.

"Let's go," Will said.

The heart quickly led the girls and Matt to a fold that was conveniently near the school.

Will's heart raced when she stood in front of the fold. It wasn't the regular one that led them to Meridian or Kandrakar. This one was an astonishing bright yellow. Will exchanged looks with everyone else surrounding her, realizing that they all shared the same thoughts as her. She opened her mouth, "I think it's best that we transform now. Who knows what's beyond here."

As Will called, "Guardians, Unite!" The girls felt a power rush through them, and landed to the ground as guardians. Matt was also no longer his regular teenage self. He had taken the form of his alternate self; Shagon.

On the other side of the fold was a giant filed, surrounded by trees and bushes, and a pale blue sky above it. It was almost as if the girls were still standing on earth, except for the fact that in the distance was a medieval looking town that reminded the girls of Meridian. Past all of the houses was a giant marble castle.

"Do you think this is…" Cornelia started, unable to finish her sentence.

"Petrakar," Taranee completed for her, "It has to be."

Irma looked around at the scenery surrounding them.

Will hovered just above the ground, "We shouldn't be standing around. Let-"

"WILL!" Hay Lin shouted, reaching out and pointing over Will's left shoulder. The other girls spun their attention to where Hay Lin's finger was pointed.

Will turned her head and barely caught a view at what was behind her, for Shagon had already pulled her out of the way. The other guardians flew higher, out of the beasts way.

The beast was more of a Cerberus. It was like in fairytales; a dog with two heads. It barked at the guardians, then howled. The howl was a loud shrieking sound, definitely the most high pitched howl the girls had ever heard. They each fell to the ground with their hands clapped over their ears. Suddenly, stepping out of the bushes, two more of the Cerberus' appeared.

"Oh my god!" Will shook her head to get out the ringing noise, and flew back up to the top of a large tree, "Quintessence!" She called. She shot a bolt of lightning at the bottom of the tree and knocked it over onto the Cerberus. It screeched in its pain, but somehow managed to crawl out from under the tree.

"Cornelia!" Taranee called the blonde guardian's name. Cornelia pulled herself up from the ground and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and was not happy to see that charging towards her was another one of the monsters.

"AHH!" She cried. The creature was too close to run now. She hid her head in her hands and screamed as loud as her voice could reach. She waited for the expected hit or stomping on or bite from the large teeth. But it never happened. Instead, she felt herself being picked up and pulled out of the way by someone. She moved her hands out of her face and opened her eyes to see her saviour. Of course, it was the rebel leader.

She didn't move for a moment. She felt comfortable in his arms, and safe. She didn't want to move, and he didn't want to put her down. Just to know that she was safe and with him made him happy. Cornelia decided to ruin the feeling they were both being overcome by when she realized what she was letting herself slip into, and she began to shuffle until he set her down. She didn't realize that he didn't set her down because of shuffling, but because another Cerberus was headed for them. Caleb drew his sword and whipped it at the Cerberus, cutting a deep gauge in its side.

"What are you doing here!" Cornelia asked.

"Your welcome for saving you." Caleb joked, but was clearly offended Cornelia hadn't said a simple thank you.

Cornelia frowned, "Thank you," She mumbled, "Now answer my question!"

Caleb smiled, "Thank you," he mocked her. She glared at him. "It was pretty obvious when you and Will left together that something was happening. After about ten minutes I told Mrs. Mullany that I saw you walk by again in the hall. She thought you were skipping, so she sent me to get you. Then I found the portal."

Cornelia hit him in the arm, "Caleb! Now me and Will are gonna get in trouble for skipping!" Caleb laughed. At that moment they realized they were fighting about silly things like they used to.

Hay Lin and Taranee were busy with the largest of the three beasts. Taranee created a ring of fire around the Cerberus, high enough for it not to jump over. Hay Lin blew a powerful gust of wind at the fire making it huge as it spread over the whole inside of the ring. They giggled when they heard the animal howl in pain. It ran through the fire burnt all over and towards the other member of its 'tribe' that Caleb had cut.

Will, Irma, and Shagon were left to finish the last of the tribe. They had already thought of their plan, which didn't in Shagon. He wasn't happy about not being any help, but listened to what the two girls had said, and moved out of the way and in the background.

Irma felt the urge to say a sarcastic comment, "Hey, it's almost as scary as Marianne!" she laughed at her joke, and was surprised when Will also let out a giggle.

"Now, let's take this thing on," Will looked at Irma, who shared her idea.

"Wait a second!" Irma stopped her attack that was about to douse the Cerberus. The two-headed dog-like creature began to drool. It drooled a very familiar substance, "Look!"

Will squinted at the drool. It was the same yellow substance at Elyon's castle, and the same yellow substance they had found all over Cornelia's clothes. The clothes Marianne had admitted to ripping all up.

They exchanged looks, and continued with their plan. Irma douse the creature in water she had seeped out of the ground. Will Sent a powerful lightning strike at it. The shock made the Cerberus shake uncontrollably. When it finally stabilized itself, it ran to join the other two Cerberus'. once all in a pack, they ran off in a different direction.

The guardian's, Shagon and Caleb met in front of the portal. Shagon changed back into his human self before stepping back through the portal. He was stopped by Will's voice.

"We have some news." Will looked concerned.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma took centre attention of the conversation, "Well, Caleb, it looks like your girlfriend is a two-headed dog."

Surprisingly, Caleb said nothing to defend Marianne. Cornelia, however, burst into curiosity.

"What! How?" She questioned.

"Remember the yellow sticky stuff on your clothes? The clothes Marianne admitted to 'ripping' up?" Will quoted with her hands the word 'ripping'.

Cornelia nodded.

"Well, these dogs drooled the same thing."

Everyone's mouths, including Caleb's, dropped.

* * *

*gasp* yeah. intense stuff right there lol. so please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Prom?

**Okayy. Chapter ten. It took me a bit, sorry. **

* * *

10-Prom?

"I need to get back to the school!" Caleb panted as he appeared out of the fold that Will created to take them back to the Silver Dragon.

"For what!?" Will asked.

"I need to talk to Marianne about this!" He was already halfway up the stairs.

"No! Caleb don't! Wait for her to come here," Cornelia suggested, "It's better that we don't confront her in public."

Caleb turned when he considered Cornelia's words, then he sighed and made his way back down the stairs, "Alright."

"Wait…" Taranee started, "No. We shouldn't confront her yet."

"Why not?" Irma complained, "We have all the proof!"

Taranee shook her head, "It's better we confront her in a situation she can't talk herself out of. We know how good she is at doing that."

"But-"

"No," Will began, "Taranee's right."

Cornelia sighed, "Even I have to agree."

"Agree with what?" A voice said. Every head in the room turned to face where the voice had originated from. At the bottom of the stairs stood a very curious looking Marianne, with her head cocked slightly to one side.

"Um…" Caleb began, "We found Petrakar. We agreed we shouldn't go back unless we find another fold. It just seems to dangerous right now."

Marianne giggled, "You don't make any sense. I know you're lying." She shook her head disappointedly at the whole group, "So who is going to expl-"

"AHH!" Cornelia shrieked. She was gaping at her phone with a huge smile on her face.

"What!? What is it?" Hay Lin asked.

Cornelia was practically jumping in her spot, "Alchemy just texted me...and I'm one of the nominees for prom queen!" She was still laughing out of her joy. Another quiet tone began from her phone. She stopped her laughing, but held her smile tightly as she checked the new message. She didn't even look at the text before she began to read it out loud, "Alchemy said: Trisha in our grade also got nominated. And all the other nominees are seniors. Andrea McLeod, Daniel Surge, and…" Her smile faded.

"Who else!" Irma asked excitedly.

Cornelia bit her tongue before saying the name. She hated herself for reading this message out loud, "Marianne." She rolled her eyes and flipped her phone shut.

"What does that mean?" Marianne asked, as if it wasn't a subject she had already read about while studying earth activity.

Irma smirked, "Only the biggest event of the year! It's a big dance and everyone dresses great. Then they announce prom king and queen!" She glanced at Cornelia, "Everyone votes in the ballot boxes during the dance. The boy and girl with the most votes win."

Another chorus erupted from Cornelia's phone. She flipped it open and began to mutter the new message aloud again. The news couldn't be as worse as the last message, "And the nominees for king are Matt," She smiled at Will's boyfriend, "Joshua Neil, Craig Newton," Once again she regretted reading the message out loud, "And Caleb."

Marianne jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Caleb, "Oh Caleb!" She giggled, "We're both nominated!"

Caleb didn't show much reaction.

"Speaking of prom," Will glanced at Matt, "I still haven't been asked yet."

Matt avoided her gaze and looked away as if he hadn't heard her.

Cornelia's eyes lit up, "We don't even have dresses yet!" She reached over to the chair she had been sitting previously and grabbed the purse she left sitting. "I have to get home. My mom needs to take me shopping!" She bolted up the stairs.

"I can't say I know what you mean Will," Irma remarked at Will's last comment, "Martin has been asking me constantly. I wish someone else would ask me already so Martin would back off."

Hay Lin giggled, "I can't believe he's still after you. It's been almost three years!"

Will forced a smile at the girls, "I wish someone would ask me already." She glared at Matt, then turned towards the stairs, "I have to go. I promised my mom I would clean my room."

The moment Will turned into the hall at the top of the staircase, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin spun their heads towards Matt, giving him the dirtiest looks they could.

Matt looked back and forth from girl to girl. He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What?"

Irma rolled her eyes, "Hello? She's waiting for you to ask her!"

Matt frowned, "…But…we are dating. Doesn't that mean we already are going together?" He watched the girls all smack their foreheads with their hands.

Taranee shook her head, "Prom is different. You still need to ask her."

Hay Lin nodded , "Yeah! And do it like on movies! Really unexpected!"

Matt kept moving his eyes from girl to girl, trying to understand. He turned to glance at Caleb, who also shrugged. Obviously if Matt didn't understand neither would Caleb. Especially not Caleb. Matt sighed and hung his head down, "Girls are confusing."

---

Cornelia left her history class as fast as she could once the bell rang. She couldn't handle being in that boring classroom for another second. She didn't expect that Irma would already be waiting for her at her locker. When Irma noticed Cornelia, she waved, holding a very sneer look on her face.

"What's with your face?" Cornelia laughed. She spun in the combination for her lock.

Irma grinned, "So…I hear that Caleb hasn't asked anyone to Prom yet."

Cornelia paused and stopped spinning her lock. She looked at Irma, "Anyone?" She confirmed.

"No one."

"But Prom is on Friday? What about Marianne?" Cornelia mocked the name when she spoke it but squeaking her voice and dragging the 'Anne' part at the end.

Irma shook her head, "Not even her." She noticed the corners of Cornelia's lips turn up. She continued, "And we explained it to him and Matt that even if you're dating you need to ask the girl."

"Really?" Cornelia closed her locker and leaned her back on its door.

"You guys!" Hay Lin ran panting to Cornelia's locker. Her face was glowing a bright red and she was smiling the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face, "Eric asked me to Prom!" She squealed.

Irma and Cornelia both gasped, "Oh Hay Lin! That's great!" Cornelia exclaimed. They began to walk to Irma's locker.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you," Irma smiled, "Now if only Andrew would ask me." She opened the door to her locker. Surprise. Half of her locker was filled with confetti that spilled out all over Irma. The other half that wasn't already filled with books exploded with balloons and streamers. When she finally made sense of what had happened, she noticed on the back wall of her locker in foam letters was the word, 'Prom' with a question mark.

"Do you like it?" Martin's voice asked from behind her.

She sulked and listened to Cornelia and Hay Lin snicker behind her. She spun around angrily, holding up her index finger at Martin's face, "NO!" She screamed. Silence. The halls went completely quiet. Everyone was facing their direction. Irma quickly recovered, "Umm…nothing to see here!"

The motion returned to the halls and everyone began to mesh back into their gossip. Martin looked at his feet sadly and dragged himself away.

"Little harsh Irma," Cornelia said quietly.

"Hey Will!" Hay Lin waved in the direction that the red head was coming from. Will waved back, but not as cheerfully as she normally did. When she neared closer to the girls, Hay Lin asked, "What's wrong?"

Will shut her eyes sadly and pushed some hair behind her ear, "Matt still hasn't asked me."

Cornelia's face became a very soft expression as she comforted Will, "Awe. Don't worry about it. He will."

"Yeah, we told him that he had to ask you if he wanted you to go with him. Maybe he's still just confused as to why he has to ask you if you're already dating," Irma suggested, "You know boys."

"Yeah," Will shrugged, forcing a smile. "You're right."

The other girls grinned. Irma threw an arm over Will's shoulder, "C'mon. Taranee's meeting us in the cafeteria, and I hear they are serving mystery meat today. Yum." She joked.

Will sighed, "Great." She smiled sarcastically.

The cafeteria was as crowded as it usually was, but it didn't take long to spot Taranee since she was already at their regular table. Next to her was Matt, also seated in his usual spot at the table. The girls noticed how intently his eyes seemed to be following Will.

"Creepy much," Cornelia mumbled about Matt as she and the other three filed into the lunch line. "Does anyone else notice how obsessively Matt's eyes keep watching Will?"

Will ignored the comment. She took a step that brought her to the front of the line. She grabbed a tray and waited for the lunch lady to pour the gunk she called food onto her plate.

Weird things had been happening all day for Will, so she wasn't surprised when the lunch lady squinted at her and grinned, "You're Will, aren't you?"

Will nodded, "Yes…" She answered unsurely.

The lunch lady turned back around with a tray that already had a meal on it. She handed it to Will, "There's a special lunch for you."

"Huh?" Will asked herself as she fixed her gaze on the tray. She had to blink a few times to realize what was on her tray. Over twenty of her favourite candies, gummy frogs, were arranged to spell 'Prom?'

She had to blink back the few tears that were beginning to form in her eyes before spinning around to face Matt, who was already returning her bright smile. Rushing back to the table with the tray in hand, she threw herself into Matt's arms and breathed out, "Yes!"

Matt sighed in relief, "Really? Great! I was scared you would say no."

Will giggled, "Not after you got me gummy frogs to eat instead of the mystery meat. I think you saved my stomach."

Matt chuckled.

Their moment was interrupted by the rest of the girls joining them at the table.

Cornelia placed her tray down, "I knew there was a reason you had such a creepy look." She told Matt.

Taranee, who surprisingly didn't have her nose stuffed in a book, joined the conversation. "Guess who's going with Nigel?"

Will squealed, "You are!?"

Taranee blushed, but nodded proudly, "It was written on the chalkboard when I walked into history first block."

"Awe!" Will playfully shoved Taranee as she stuck her legs under the table and sat her butt down, "That just leaves Irma and Cornelia."

Irma grinned, "Speaking of dates," She nudged Cornelia with her elbow and pointed directly in front of the table. About 20 feet away was Caleb. "He still doesn't have one."

Cornelia shrugged and used her fork to play with her food, "So?"

Irma laughed, "So it's not illegal for you to make a move. He's technically free for the prom."

Cornelia considered the idea. Eventually, she stood up and circled the table, "I'm just going to rub in his face that now that we know he has a dog for a girlfriend, that he still can't have me." She spun on her heel and bolted off towards Caleb.

"Caleb!" She called.

Caleb didn't notice where the voice originated from at first, but he did once he spotted Cornelia. A sweet grin spread onto his face, "Hey."

"Hi," She immediately melted when he caught her eye, and she stumbled over a chair leg.

"Whoa!" Caleb luckily was in her range. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto her feet as her arms fell onto his shoulders. Cornelia collected herself and forced herself to stand properly and remove her arms from his neck.

"What are you talking to me for?" Caleb asked, making it clear he meant it as a joke.

"Actually," Cornelia began. _Oh gosh, I can't make fun of him and Marianne. I want to go to prom. _She thought. She sighed and decided to straight out say what she really wanted to, "So…I hear you haven't asked anyone to Prom yet."

Caleb didn't really know what to say. No, he hadn't asked anyone to prom, and yes, it was pretty clear he had no interest in taking Marianne, but he couldn't understand what Cornelia was trying to say. He could only hope that it was what he thought it was. "No I haven't."

Cornelia looked at her feet. She held her hands clapped behind her back, "Not even…"

"Not even Marianne, "He finished for her. "I… I was actually thinking about asking someone else." He grinned, "I'm pretty sure you know I'm going to…break up with her."

Cornelia did know that. She wasn't surprised to hear it, but it made her so happy to hear those words from Caleb himself, "Yeah. I figured that."

"Actually, I was planning on asking someone."

Cornelia held her breath, "And who's that?"

"Cornelia," He began, "I think you kn-"

"Caleb!" The voice. _That voice._ Once again it was interrupting a moment that both Caleb and Cornelia wanted.

Marianne laced her arm through Caleb's and passed a dirty smirk to Cornelia.

"Where have you been? You were gone this morning when I woke up. Yan Lin didn't even see you leave." Caleb asked. As always, he didn't seem too enthusiastic about seeing her. Every time she was around, it was always the same expression on his face.

"Oh, just some stuff back home."

"Feeding the dogs?" Cornelia blurted with her arms tightly crossed. She was giving Marianne a dirty look that clearly said, 'Get lost.'

Marianne frowned, but didn't respond. "So I have something to say."

Caleb's eyes flickered to Cornelia, "Actually, me and Cornelia were in the middle of something. Can it wait?"

Cornelia smiled, satisfied.

"Of course she can wait," Marianne smirked.

Caleb opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't say a thing when Marianne was suddenly climbing onto some random table.

She stood like a model in the center of the cafeteria. She had on hand placed lightly on her hip as she spoke, "So. I know the whole prom tradition is for a guy to ask a girl, right?" Marianne put on her fake, baby voice that everyone for some reason loved. "Well, I'm going to put a twist on things." She looked down at Caleb, "Caleb. Will you do the honor of taking me to Prom?"

Screams and awes and hollers filled the cafeteria. People were yelling, 'Do it man!' and 'Awe! That's so sweet!' Everyone was encouraging Caleb to say yes.

Caleb had heard the guardians talk about something called peer pressure. He never understand how people telling you to do something could really influence your decision. Until now. He sighed and forced a grin, "We'll see."

Marianne's bright smile turned into a pout. Everyone began shouting, 'Come on!' 'Say yes!'

Caleb looked around at the faces that were convincing him. He caught each of the guardians eyes who were seated, not cheering, They were all giving him a threatening glare. After over a minute of shouting and yelling, Caleb turned back to face Marianne. "Yeah. I'll take you."

Cornelia suddenly felt herself spinning. She felt herself grabbing onto tables and even the odd person to drag herself out of the cafeteria. The wall supported her when she was finally in the hall and away from the small celebration everyone was throwing. She couldn't help it now. Her legs weakened and she collapsed onto the ground. All of the times she had seen Caleb with Marianne, all of the times she had wanted to slap Marianne, every time she wanted to bawl her eyes out came out now. Her anger and sadness and jealousy was expressed in violent sobs. The last person you would ever expect to see, the girl with unlimited confidence until Marianne had appeared, was crying her heart out in the middle of a school hallway.

"Cornelia!" Will tore her way out of the doors and crowd of people. Behind her was Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, and Matt. The guardians dropped to their knees next to Cornelia and pulled her into their most needed group hug ever. Matt stood next to them, not sure of what to do, but he too did his best to comfort her.

Cornelia coughed and sobbed. Between her cries and heavy breathing she tried to explain what happened, "H-he w-w-was going to a-ask me. B-b-but she-" She coughed and buried her face into her hands.

"Listen to me," Hay Lin grabbed hold of Cornelia's shoulders, "He's gonna realize it was a huge mistake. It's his loss, not yours."

Taranee smiled, "It was all the pressure. He gave in."

Irma nodded, and hugged Cornelia from the side, "Yeah. He's gonna learn what they mean when they say you don't know what you've got till its gone."

Cornelia breathed in as steadily as she could. She wiped her tears away and shook her head, "No he won't."

"C'mon." Matt held out his arm to help her stand. "Don't say that." She took his hand unwillingly and leaned onto the wall. The rest of the guardians stood as well.

"But he said yes to her. If he really cared he wouldn't have said yes."

They all wanted to disagree, but no one said anything. The truth was, none of them could think of any way to prove that wrong.

* * *

Omg, yeah. Poor Corny. Don't worry, you all know there's abviously a happy ending. Like most stories.


	11. Lillian Speaks

Okay so i got a few comments about how Caleb is stupid...=p LOL. So i finally got to something that should stop all the anger.

**

* * *

**

11-Lillian Speaks

Cornelia stayed home 'sick' Wednesday. For the other girls, however, Wednesday was just another day of learning, but it didn't feel like long to pass. Once the bell had rung to end least period, Will rushed out of her class, tossed her books into her locker and was off to meet Irma. She noticed her 3 friends already crowded around Irma's locker.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" Will asked.

Irma turned to face Will, "Yeah, let's go." She threw her locker door closed and took a step toward the front doors.

"Yeah," Hay Lin agreed, "I have some chicken soup for her."

Will giggled, "Hay Lin, you know she isn't really sick."

Hay Lin nodded, "I know, I know." She pulled a fresh bowl of chicken soup in a to go container from the Silver Dragon out of her bag, "But this can cure anything."

The whole day there had been gossip in the school about the love triangle between Caleb and Marianne, so there was no surprise after exiting the school, everyone on the school grounds would still be talking about it.

"I hear he rejected her."

"I hear they're actually having a secret love, if you know what I mean."

"If you ask me, Cornelia's pathetic for thinking Caleb would ever pick her over Marianne."

Irma stopped in her path. She whipped around and spotted the three girls who were trash-talking. She began to angrily stomp in their direction, already pointing her finger and yelling.

"First, Cornelia is not pathetic!" Second, Caleb did not reject her. And third, they don't have a secret love! Cornelia is way too good for that retarded dumbass! I swear you people just suspect the worst in everything! You're lucky that I have self control or you'd be in the hospital already!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Self-control?" One of the girls, a tall skinny brunette scoffed, "You can't even keep your voice down."

Irma curled her hand into a fist and pulled it back for just enough momentum to punch the girl's face in.

"Irma!" Will cried. She grabbed Irma from behind and struggled top pull her backwards. "Don't do it. You know you could do more than just put them in the hospital."

"But they-" Irma began, "Don't you want to hit them too? What they said about Cornelia was terrible!"

Will nodded, "Believe me, I do! But we can't risk anything. The fight might get out of hand and…you know what could happen. Just calm down."

Irma shot a glare at the girls, not making any attempt to hide the fury in her eyes, and muttered through clenched teeth, "Fine."

Walking away, Irma looked back over her shoulder. To her pleasure, the group of three girls were standing just under a tree. Irma smirked, and waved her hand at the tree. She sent the water in the ground up through the roots and stump of the tree into the branches and leaves. At the exact moment she felt the water piling up in the tree she released in onto the girls. Their shrieks filled the air, and turned every head in their direction. They were completely soaked. People began to laugh and snicker at them. Irma spun back to face forward, satisfied with herself, she continued to Cornelia's house, with the rest of the guardians, who were all giggling.

---

"Mom says that you need to come out of that room and eat!" Lillian stood at the door of Cornelia's room with her arms folded across her chest.

Cornelia groaned, "No. I'm sick. Now leave."

Lillian stuck out her tongue, "You're mean!"

Cornelia sat up in her bed, "You're annoying!" She threw a pillow at Lillian, but the door had already been shut. Cornelia sighed and fell back to lay down. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but was disrupted by the sound of her doorknob twisting.

"Lillian, I said go aw-" She shut her mouth when she spotted the other four guardians.

"Your mom let us in," Hay Lin explained.

Taranee sat at the foot of Cornelia's bed and shook her head at her, "Cornelia, your mom told us you haven't eaten all day."

Cornelia rolled onto her stomach, "I'm not hungry."

Hay Lin waked next to her bed, and held out the chicken soup, "Well, you have to eat now. I didn't lug it all the way here for nothing."

Cornelia narrowed her as she slowly took the bowl of soup from Hay Lin.

"Anyways, Cornelia. We caw Lillian on the way in," Taranee began. She looked towards Will who nodded at her, so she continued, "And she was talking…to no one."

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand, "Eh, probably her imaginary friend."

"She's ten." Irma said.

Cornelia stopped showing on the soup and bit her lip, So…maybe she…um…" She thought for a moment, then broke down, "Okay! Okay! All day! The whole day she basically sat by the window and talked to herself!"

Will put her hand to her chin and took a thinking pose, "Maybe…she's somehow getting her powers back."

"Speaking of Lillian," Hay Lin started, "We really need to work on that plan. I mean, you don't want to give her up for Elyon? Do you?"

Cornelia shook her head violently, "Sure, Elyon's one of my best friends, but…Lillian's my sister! I can't do it!"

Will nodded, "It's okay. We didn't expect you to. We can think of a plan, don't worry."

Hay Lin brightly smiled as she decided to change the subject, "So Irma! I heard Andrew asked you to prom today." The girls each gave her a dirty look, except for Cornelia. Hay Lin glanced at Cornelia. She couldn't believe she had just said that considering what had just happened to Cornelia. "Oh! Corny! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Cornelia forced a small laugh. She looked at Irma and smiled, "So?"

Irma didn't smile back. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the room and replied, "I said no." She shut her eyes and prepared herself for the lecture that was sure to come.

"Why would you do that!?" Cornelia half-shouted. She angrily slapped Irma's arm.

"I-I just don't wanna go with him anymore." Irma defended herself.

"You said no because I don't have a date! You didn't want me to be the only one going solo!" Cornelia accused. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin watched silently as the other two exchanged angry words.

Irma stood straight up, "I was doing it for you! And that's the thanks I get!?"

Cornelia glared, "Yeah! That was a dumb move! I don't want any of you to start feeling bad for me!"

"It's hard not to after what happened yesterday!"

"That _is_ why you said no!"

Irma didn't respond.

Cornelia sighed, letting it be known how annoyed she was. She rolled over to reach onto her night table, and detached her pink cordless phone, "Call him."

Irma almost laughed, "And tell him what?"

"That you wanna go to prom!" She threw a stuffed dog at Irma.

"Okay, okay," Irma smoothed out her shirt where the dog had hit. She picked up the phone and began punching in numbers. The other four guardians sat patiently. Irma stuck her tongue out and left the room for privacy.

Will took a seat on the foot of Cornelia's bed next to Taranee and asked, "So are you coming tomorrow?"

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders and stuffed a piece of chicken from the soup into her mouth.

Taranee frowned, "You can't hide here forever."

"I'm not hiding."

"It's not good to be inside all day."

Cornelia rolled her eyes at the nagging, "Okay mom." She emphasized.

Will shook her head, "Stop you guys." She looked back and forth at each girl. "We have more important things to deal with than Cornelia coming to school or not."

Hay Lin agreed, "Yeah, like…who in the world was Lillian talking to!?"

Cornelia placed her face in her hands and moaned, "Life is so confusing!" She sighed overdramatically.

"Well, look," Taranee stood up and smoothed out her clothes, "We're gonna get Irma now. We have to start getting home." She picked up her bag from the floor, and before leaving the room turned back to Cornelia, "We expect to see you at school tomorrow."

Cornelia rolled her eyes and waved goodbye, "Tell Irma to give my phone back!" And with that she fell back onto her pillow, letting herself fall into a relaxing sleep.

---

"Oh crap!" Cornelia struggled to pull on her sock while holding her hairbrush in her mouth. The clock read ten forty-four. She was already two hours late for school today, and in about half an hour she was supposed to be giving her speech as to why people should elect her queen. Why couldn't her school be on a holiday today like Lillian's? Her foot slammed on the ground when her sock was comfortably on, and she pulled the brush out of her mouth. She ran it through each section of her hair several times before running to the washroom to brush her teeth. She lathered the Colgate onto the bristles and brushed her teeth, quickly rinsed her mouth and was now rushing down the stairs.

"No Napoleon, I can't tell her! She'll think I'm crazy!" Cornelia halted her sprint and gazed into the living room where Lillian was petting her familiar…and apparently talking to it.

"Can't tell who what?" Cornelia crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

"Nothing!" Lillian quickly replied. She held her hand over Napoleon's mouth.

Cornelia didn't stop glaring as she reached for Napoleon, "Leave this poor cat alone." She said, taking the familiar out of Lillian's reach.

"Put me down doll face," The black cat spoke.

Cornelia's eyes widened as she glanced from Lillian to Napoleon. What did he think he was doing talking in front of Lillian? Deciding to cover for Napoleon, she threw a hand over her mouth, and in her best acting gasped, "Napoleon! You can talk!"

Napoleon stretched, and arched his back, "Relax. Lillian knows now."

Cornelia was so angry she almost took the cat and threw him against the wall, "She knows!?"

Lillian nodded, "The nice man told me." She stood up to take Napoleon back into her arms, "Wait…how do you know?"

Cornelia shot a look at Napoleon. He had a worried look over his furry face. "Know…what?" Cornelia didn't want to risk saying any information that Lillian may not know.

"That I'm a witch. But don't say anything! Especially to mom!"

Cornelia shook the confusion out of her head. She could barely speak from being so baffled, but eventually worked out the question, "I won't…but…oh my gosh. Lillian! What did that man look like! When was he here?"

Lillian gladly answered, "He was here yesterday morning. When you were sick and sleeping in your room. He said I have powers, and that he wants me to help him with them."

"What did he look like?" Cornelia shot.

"He was blonde. Oh! And he said he knew Elyon! He wants me to use my power to help save her!"

"Oh my gosh…" Cornelia was confused again, "Listen. You can't help him. If he comes back, don't talk to him! Tell him to go away!" She turned her attention to Napoleon, "And you." She whispered into his ear making sure Lillian (who was clearly trying to eavesdrop) couldn't hear. "If he does anything to hurt her, you'd better transform and protect her." She turned towards the kitchen where her mom was, "Mom! I need a ride to school!" She returned to where she would have been if she hadn't heard Lillian talking to her familiar, and took her place by the door.

"Oh, by the way Lillian," Cornelia started again, "Did he say anything about me? Or anything about my friends?"

Lillian shook her head, "No. All he talked about was me. Why?" But Cornelia couldn't answer, she was already out the door.

---

"Where is she?" Taranee read the time on the wall. Cornelia's speech was right after Marianne's and Caleb's, which was happening in two minutes.

"Eh…she'll show." Irma paid attention to the stage, where Marianne and Caleb took their places at the podiums.

Marianne smiled, and spoke into the microphone, "Okay. Since Caleb and I are both nominated, and as all of you know, going together, we have decided to campaign together."

Caleb leaned into his microphone and muttered, "Actually, she decided." There were a few snickers in the room. Those snickers belonged to the members of W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and a few others.

Marianne shot a look at Caleb, but continued, "Well. Let's start off then."

"Hey, what did I miss?" Cornelia came into the gym panting, and took her place next to her friends.

"Just….this." Will pointed onto stage.

Cornelia sighed, relieved, "Okay, my turn hasn't happened yet."

"You're…oddly happy today." Irma remarked. She wasn't the only one who expected Cornelia to be sulking.

"Actually, I'm not." She turned to Matt, "You might want to listen to this too." She'd known that ever since Matt had become a regent of Lillian's power, that he had been a lot closer to the Heart of Earth. He would often offer to baby-sit when Cornelia complained about it, and from what Cornelia had heard from her sister, Matt was the coolest.

"What is it?" Matt asked curiously.

Irma shook her head and stuck out her hand to silence Cornelia, "Uh uh. Not until this is done." She paid close attention to what was happening on stage.

"No Irma! This is important!" Cornelia demanded, but Irma wouldn't hear anything of it, forcing each of them to turn attention back to what Marianne and Caleb had to say.

Marianne began talking, "Caleb, why don't you start first."

Caleb looked into the audience and opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself. He would have continued, that is until he saw a blonde haired girl near the back glaring in his direction. Cornelia. "Um…actually Marianne, can I talk to you," He said quietly to her.

Marianne shook her head, "Later hun. Finish your speech first."

Caleb covered the microphone with his hand and muttered, "It's important."

Marianne turned to him and made a face, "Well then, you can tell it to all of us. We do need to make sure they know we don't keep secrets from them." she gestured to the audience and spoke into the microphone, "Caleb has something to say."

All eyes turned to Caleb. He sighed and spoke into his microphone, "Marianne, you don't want me to say this in front of all of them."

"Yes, I do." She nodded, "If it's so important I think everyone should know."

Caleb shook his head, but didn't resist any longer. Before he could stop himself, he blurted it. "I can't take you to prom."

* * *

take that marianne. I created her, and i hate her. haha


	12. Boy Wants Girl

Hey guys. I love this chapter, but that's just cuz Marianne gets pwned. I would have updated sooner, i just got sort of lazy. I'll try not to be so lazy so I can update sooner. Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

12-Boy Wants Girl

Everyone watched as the smart-ass grin wiped off of Marianne's face. She took a deep breath and unsurely said, "You're joking."

Caleb looked into the audience. Their faces were all the same. In shock, confusion. He noticed six faces in particular. Will was staring straight at him. Her face was clearly saying 'keep going.' Irma and Matt both shared the same smirk. Taranee's mouth was dropped open. And Hay Lin was brightly smiling at him for his words. But only one face really caught his attention. Cornelia had tons of expressions on her face. She looked happy, confused, but most of all, she was expectantly waiting for more.

"In fact…I can't," He started.

"You can't what?" Marianne asked.

Caleb didn't hesitate to finish. Finally, control over the relationship belonged to him, "I can't be with you anymore."

Marianne looked like she was going to throw up, however, she still did a pretty good job at hiding it by crossing her arms and popping her hip with as much attitude as she could, "Y-you what?"

Caleb shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry."

There was complete silence in the atrium. Nobody dared say a thing and miss a moment of what was taking place. Especially Cornelia, the most intent person in the room.

Marianne glared at Caleb. She didn't dare shed a single tear or show any signs of sadness in front of her peers. She just shook her head at him. "Why?"

Caleb took a slow breath before turning his attention from the floor to the crowd. To be more specific, he turned his attention to a certain blonde at the back of the crowd.

"Why?!" Marianne repeated, frustrated.

"I think you know why," Caleb replied. And she did. Marianne knew why. Everyone in the audience knew exactly why.

Marianne glared for a moment. She eventually took a quick step and stopped for only a second next to Caleb to mutter in his ear, "You're going to regret this." And she was off the stage.

The crowd immediately broke into whispers and chattering.

Cornelia gaped at what had just happened. The five that stood behind her also had their mouths dropped to the floor. Cornelia frowned and tried to make sense of everything. She shook her head and turned to head out of the atrium. She needed a quiet place to think. The hallway was completely empty, and silent. That's what it seemed like anyways.

"Cornelia."

She shut her eyes at the voice and unwillingly spun towards it.

"What are you doing out here?" Caleb asked, "You have to give your speech."

Cornelia nodded, "I know…I just had to get a breath first."

Caleb grinned, "So how did I do up there?" He was expecting a completely different reaction than what came at him.

"Why did you do that?" She threw a fist at his arm. He didn't flinch, or even react at all to the hit. "You know everyone's going to hate you!"

"I don't care what they think," he shrugged.

"You seemed to care on Tuesday in the cafeteria." Cornelia quickly retorted.

Caleb wanted to reply, but couldn't. He needed a moment to think of what to say back. Well, he didn't have to reply, because Will had stepped in between the two with an anxious look on her face, "Petrakar 911." she said.

---

"Hopefully Marianne's pack doesn't try and attack us again," Irma said as she flew in her guardian form through the air. Aside from Caleb, they were all off the ground avoiding the trees and other obstacles in the forest they had folded into.

"This is like a maze!" Taranee complained. The trees were tightly spaced together, making the forest even more difficult to navigate through.

Cornelia ducked under a branch and continued in her path, "I still have to tell you guys! This morning I heard Lillian and she wa-"

"AHH!" Will's scream echoed through the air. The guardian's, Shagon, and Caleb jerked to a halt and spun back to Will. They spotted her only a few trees back in another flying objects arms. He held her in a headlock. The creature was different than what you would find in Meridian. It was almost as if it was a bird crossed with a human.

"Let her go!" Shagon fired a beam from his eyes at the flying creature. It didn't take much for the bird to grunt and release Will, letting her fall three stories to the ground.

"Water!" Irma shouted. She doused the feathery wings on the enemy. Hay Lin quickly followed up with a chilly gust of air to freeze the water. Unable to flap it's wings, the creature fell the three story drop.

The guardian's closed in around it.

"Free me!" It ordered between it's caws and cries.

Irma held up a hand to silence the creature before she spoke, "You speak English?"

Before the bird could reply, there was a distracting plop behind the group. Startled, they all rushed to the noise, where they found Matt lying in the bushes.

"Matt?" Will asked. She rushed towards her boyfriend and helped him to his feet, "What happened?"

Matt brushed the twigs and leaves from his clothes. He shrugged and replied, "I changed back to me."

"In mid air!?" Will asked.

"Not on purpose!" Matt defended himself.

Will frowned, "So you changed back involuntarily?"

Mat nodded.

Cornelia stepped in, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"What?" Hay Lin asked, just as curious as everyone else.

"Lillian knows!" Cornelia explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Will waved her hands and carried a worried expression, "She knows about W.I.T.C.H.?"

Cornelia shook her head, "Not yet. But she does know about _her_ powers."

Matt cut in and asked, "What does that have to do with why I changed back?"

"I think you were right yesterday, Will," Cornelia answered, sounding very concerned, "I think she's getting her powers back!"

"How? I have them until I give them back!"

"I don't know, but-"

"Wait!" Hay Lin interrupted, "How does she know?"

Cornelia sighed. Her voice stayed concerned as before, "I think it was whoever has Elyon. He wanted the heart of earth, and he must be tricking her!"

"Don't get too worried about that. You're jumping to conclusions," Taranee spoke.

"Um, you guys," Irma was no longer paying attention to the conversation. She was pointing at the ground where the bird used to lay, "That…thing is gone."

Will frowned, "We have bigger things to worry about right now." She turned to face Cornelia, "We need to talk to Lillian." Will quickly created a fold that would lead them back to earth, and conveieniently in the back parking lot of Cornelia's apartment building. Will and Matt were the first to step through the fold, followed by Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee. Cornelia took a step towards the fold, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"What now?" She didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Why do you do that?" Caleb's voice asked.

Cornelia bluntly replied, "Do what?"

Caleb was quick to answer, "You always put on a different attitude when it's just the two of us."

"I don't!" Cornelia defended herself.

"Then talk to me!" Caleb persisted.

"About what!?" Cornelia angrily asked. She shook her head and pulled her handout of his, "This isn't the time." She took another step towards the fold.

"So you're going to run away?"

Cornelia stopped herself, took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds to stop herself from blowing up right there. She continued towards the fold. Just a few steps away, and then he said it. Caleb said the six words that made her heart thump.

"I want to be with you." There was a small pause before he spoke again, "And I know you want to be with me two. I can see it in your eyes."

Cornelia didn't turn back to him. She breathed unsteadily, and _did not _say a word. She stood still, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and she could feel her eyes already watering up. Only one person could make her be so sensitive so many times in a week.

"Why can't you just say it?" Caleb said softly.

She didn't move from her position.

"Please Cornelia," Caleb started, "Please tell me-"

Cornelia spun on her heel to face him, their faces only a foot apart. "Because, Caleb!" She half-shouted through her tears, "I'm afraid! No, I'm terrified! I'm terrified that I'll get my heart broken again!"

Caleb sighed and reached for her face, "Is that what you've been avoiding? You're afraid I'll hurt you again?"

Cornelia curled her lips over her teeth and turned her head. She nodded.

Caleb ran the back of his hand over Cornelia's cheek, "I won't."

Cornelia wiped a tear from her eye, "You can't just say that and not mean it!"

Caleb threw his arms in the air, "I do mean it!"

Cornelia stood quietly, avoiding eye contact. She shook her head and took in a breath of air.

"How can I prove it to you?" Caleb finally settled.

Cornelia simply shook her head, "You can't."

Caleb didn't reply. He just slowly followed behind Cornelia who was now entering the fold.

---

"Lillian!" Cornelia was annoyed. For the past five minutes she had been calling for her sister, who was not crawling out of whatever hole she was hiding in. "Lillian!"

"Lillian!" Matt stood from his seat on the couches next to everyone else, and began to help Cornelia look for her sister. He entered the kitchen, "Lillian?!" He called again._ Thump._ Matt jerked his head in the direction. It sounded like something fell from inside the cupboards.

"Boo!" Lillian popped out of the cupboard from behind Matt's head and jumped straight onto his back. Napoleon jumped onto the counter and arched his back to stretch.

"Lillian!" Cornelia took her sister from Matt's back and pinched her ear, "Where's mom?"

Lillian pinched Cornelia's ear back, "At Mr. Ferguson's." She spoke of the neighbour to the Hale's.

"Lillian, why don't you take a seat?" Will asked, offering the seat next to herself.

Lillian nodded happily, and grabbed Matt's hand, "I want to sit next to Matt!" She smiled brightly.

Irma giggled, and leaned into Will's ear, "You have some competition!" She joked. Will nudged Irma's in the side.

Once everyone was comfortable, the conversation began.

"Listen, Lillian," Cornelia started, "I know I promised I wouldn't say anything-"

"You told them!" Lillian jumped from her butt to her feet on the couch, and pointed her index finger at Cornelia accusingly.

"Only them!" Cornelia replied.

Lillian glared at each person in the room, then held out her left hand, with only her pinkie sticking out, "Pinkie swear none of you will say anything!" She waited, and eventually, every pinkie in the room joined with Lillian's to keep the promise.

"Oh, and Cornelia," Lillian began, "That guy came back! He taught me how to do this!" She concentrated on a vase in the middle of the table in front of them. Slowly, but surely, the vase began to hover towards her, until it was between her two hands.

Cornelia smacked Lillian on the top of her head, "I said not to talk to him!"

"Oww!" Lillian complained. She rubbed her forehead with her palm, "He's nicer than you are! He said you've been lying to me!"

Will stopped Cornelia from yelling back at her sister. She moved to a seat that faced Lillian, "What did he say?"

Lillian frowned, "He said you all knew I have magic!"

"Uh…" Irma was trying to think of something to say back to that, "Did he say we lied about anything else?" Immediately after she felt a nudge on the side opposite of where Will had nudged her. It was Taranee who was glaring at her from behind her glasses. She sent Irma a thought. _Don't ask that! She'll think we have lied about something else! _Irma shrugged and mouthed, 'Sorry.'

"No." Lillian replied. "But did you know…?" She asked slowly.

No one answered .

"Listen, Lillian." Cornelia said, "My friends need to go, but we can talk more about this next time. Just promise me something." She awaited Lillian to say something.

"Why should I? You're mean to me!" She pouted, and crossed her arms. At that moment anyone could tell she was starting to take after her older sister.

"Because, you twit, if you don't I'll tell mom about your powers!" Cornelia threatened through gritted teeth.

Lillian stuck out her tongue, "You wouldn't."

Matt took the pressure from Cornelia at this point, "Promise me something then." He crouched down so that he could be eye level with Lillian.

Lillian grinned and nodded.

"Promise you won't talk to this guy. No matter what he says. He's trying to trick you." Matt said.

Lillian agreed. She then returned to her child games as Cornelia showed everyone to the door.

"Thanks Matt," She sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" They each smiled, except for Caleb, who was already walking down the hallway to the elevator.

The moment Cornelia shut her door, the phone rang. She reached towards it and pressed the talk button on the speaker, "Hello?"

"Hey Cornelia, it's Peter."

Cornelia frowned, but replied despite her mood. "Yeah?"

"My sister told me yesterday that you still need a date to prom." His voice sounded sort of…nervous.

"Yes…" When she heard his next words, she wished she had hung up the moment she heard his voice.

"Can I take you? I can't have Shefield's next queen attend her prom without an escort."

Cornelia swallowed yet another lump in her throat. She wanted to say no. She really didn't want to go with anyone, but she couldn't bring herself to say no, and she knew why. Saying no to Peter would mean she was never going to get over Caleb, and that was something she wanted to do so badly. Or at least she thought she wanted to.

* * *

Alright! So what did you think? Please review =)


	13. The Night Of Nights

okayy!!! I have been planning this chapter forever, probably why i updated so quickly.

Now, i realized i've been forgetting to do a few things in the past 12 chapters, so...

THANK YOU so much to everyone who's reviewed, favorited my story, added it to their alerts, or even favorited me as an author. I am so flattered and happy for that, so thank you!

Now, in this chapter i have song lyrics. I don't really like using lyrics to songs, but i thought for this it would be appropriate. The song is One More Night by Cascada (All rights to the song obviously go to the Artist and songwriter), and after reading this it will make sense why i chose that song.

You guys had better have liked this chapter, cuz i busted my ass to try and get it up here as fast as i could. I know it sounds like I rushed it after saying that, but don't worry, I didn't. It is a bit longer than usual, I hope that's a good thing.

Alright! I have nothing else to say, so you can go ahead and read now =)

**

* * *

**

13-The Night Of Nights

It was 5:00. In two hours everyone would be meeting at Cornelia's house to leave for the prom. She slipped into her red dress, that really looked more like she was going clubbing than to a prom. It comfortably fitted her body, and stayed close to it, complimenting every curve and detail.

Cornelia reached towards her radio and pressed the on button. The song that was playing didn't sound familiar.

_You are all I can remember_

_After all that we've been through_

_Forever in my heart_

_Now I'm through_

_And June feels like November_

_Still can't believe it's true_

_Too long we've been apart_

The radio was silenced before the song could finish. Cornelia didn't want to hear another sappy love song. She wasn't in the mood.

---

"Oh Will!" Susan stood in her living room with her boyfriend, Will's professor Dean Collins, at her side. They both gazed at her daughter proudly. Will really had grown into a beautiful young women. "You look gorgeous sweetie!"

Will was even sort of impressed with the way she looked. Her hair was straightened, reaching to just above her shoulders. She had put on a pair of pearl earrings, that brought out the color in her eyes. And her dress. It was a dark purple, almost the color of eggplant. It reached just to above her knees, and had a V-cut that was just the perfect depth for her. It hugged her body comfortably up until her waist , where it became looser, and layered. She remembered trying on the dress in the store, but didn't remember it looking this good. For once in her life, she actually felt confident.

"Do I really?" asked Will.

"Of course!" Susan raced to her daughter's side and pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe you're growing up!" She opened the case which held her camera and began to take pictures.

Then the moment finally came. The doorbell rang. Will felt her heart start to beat at what felt like five hundred beats per minute. Collins was the one who opened the door to reveal a very clean looking Matt. He clearly had shaved, or attempted to, judging by the single cut on his upper chin. Will felt like she was going to faint. Matt was dressed in a tuxedo, not too fancy, but that didn't matter. He looked perfect.

"Matt!" Will threw herself into her boyfriends arms as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay! Pose for a picture!" Susan was on one knee, aiming the camera at Will and Matt. Matt put his arms around Will's waist, and Will took his hands in front of her. Susan took a few pictures before she quit.

"Come on Matt," Will took Matt's hand and led him to the door, "We need to meet at Cornelia's for the Limo."

Matt followed willingly, but pulled a confused and surprised face when Will said Limo. "Limo?" he smirked.

"Yeah! Cornelia's dad offered to pay for one for all of us!" She grinned. What a great entrance to the prom.

"Rich bitch." Matt said jokingly.

---

Cornelia sat at the vanity set in her room. She stared herself down in her mirror, criticizing every part of herself. No one would ever understand why, considering how amazing she looked all made up, but she hated how she looked at that moment. To her, she didn't look good enough. She sighed as she applied the make-up for her other eye. Something looked familiar about the way she had applied all of her make-up that day. _Marianne_. That's what was familiar abut it. She had applied it the same way Marianne had hers every day at school.

"Ugh, what was I thinking!?" Cornelia asked herself as she poured make-up remover over a cotton ball and ran it over her face, questioning herself why she had subconsciously tried to look like Marianne.

---

"MOM!!!" Irma called. She threw pillows over her bed. "Where did you put my blue hairpins?" Her bangs were a mess. They were everywhere, all over her head, and it looked horrible. She tried to straighten them but it made them look even worse. She needed her pins if she was going to look good for the date she had been dreaming of since forever.

"You mean…these hairpins?" Chris stood at her doorway, with his hand held out, and in his hands, were Irma's two pins.

Irma glared, as she slowly stood from the floor, "Give me the pins Chris." She pronounced each word as if talking to a five year old.

"Or what?" He taunted.

"CHRIS!" Irma dove for her brother. Chris acted fast and ran back down the hall, mocking Irma's every move. They erupted into a dog chase cat sort of game, until Mrs. Lair stepped in between the two. She glared down at Chris.

"Give Irma back her pins." She then turned to Irma, also glaring, "And you need to start acting more mature."

Irma stuck out her bottom lip as she snatched the pins from Chris. She pulled her bangs back and stuck in the pins to hold her hair in place.

"Andrew's in the living room." Mrs. Lair clearly wasn't as enthusiastic about this prom as Susan, and who really knew why.

Irma grinned and ran to the living room, excited to see Andrew Hornby; the boy she had wanted since seventh grade. She finally had him.

---

Hay Lin was the one of the five girls who was ready an hour before her date arrived. Her dress was an Asian style. Silky blue with seams down the sides, and along the bottom. Her hair was styled to match, up in two high buns. She was now busy working on Caleb, who had no idea what he was doing when it came to dressing up. She fixed the bow on his tux, and took a step back to view her work. Once again, Hay Lin had outdone herself. No girl would be able to resist Caleb now.

"You look great!" Hay Lin was proud of her work. He looked like a male model.

"I look like something you would find in Meridian." He wrinkled his nose.

Hay Lin's mouth dropped at the offensive comment.

Caleb was quick to change the subject before Hay Lin could smack him or do anything out of anger. "Hay Lin, can I ask you something?"

Hay Lin pouted, but agreed to listen to what he had to say, "Sure."

"You need to help me…with Cornelia," He had his hands stuffed in his black pockets as he nervously made the request.

Hay Lin smiled and nodded, "I'll let Will know we need a plan." Her expression then turned very serious, "But Cornelia's one of my best friends. Please don't hurt her again."

Before Caleb could reply, Hay Lin's mom interrupted. "Hay Lin, dear, Eric is waiting for you upstairs!" Her cheery voice announced.

Hay Lin's face turned red. She squealed excitedly and raced up the steps.

---

Taranee wasn't the only one in her home preparing for prom. Her older brother, Peter, was also getting ready. They both stood in front of the wide bathroom mirror, Taranee fixing her make-up and Peter fixing his tie.

"I still can't believe Cornelia said yes to you," Taranee didn't sound amused.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

Taranee gave him a dirty look, "After what you did to her."

Peter then looked confused, "And what did I do to her?"

"You flirted with other girls!" She hit him in the arm as she told him what he apparently couldn't remember.

Peter scoffed, "I didn't do that."

"Don't pretend you didn't!"

"I didn't!"

Taranee finished applying her make-up. She took a few steps and stopped at the door, "Well, Corny has been through a lot lately, so just don't hurt her." She didn't wait for Peter to reply before she walked towards her kitchen. She just set down her make-up when the doorbell rang, and her father opened the door. She checked her hair in the microwave before stepping to the front door to see Nigel, just like Matt was for Will, all cleaned up.

"Hey Nigel," she smiled.

"Wow Taranee…you look…wow." Nigel was at a loss for words. He didn't realize that Taranee could look so good when she dressed up. He scanned over her dress. Only Taranee could pull in off. It was a dark green, one shouldered dress. It laid perfectly on her body, and unlike her other clothes, really showed off the fire guardian's curves.

Taranee giggled, and turned away from Nigel, "Thanks. I'm just gonna get Peter and we can go."

"Peter?" Nigel said, unsure of what he was coming for. He was hoping Peter wasn't coming to interrogate him to see if he was good for his sister or not.

Taranee laughed, "Don't worry. He's Cornelia's date." For now. Who really knew how much longer this was going to last.

---

Her make-up was fixed. She didn't know what came over herself to make her do that. She thought it over for a while, and although she didn't want to believe it, the thought that kept coming back to her was saying that she wanted to look like Marianne. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was jealous of her, because she was so pretty, or maybe it was because before all of this, Marianne had Caleb.

A knock on the door interrupted Cornelia thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Cornelia stomped down the stairs from her room to the front door. She pulled it open, not surprised to see ten familiar looking people all smiling brightly. Well, nine of them were. The tenth one was staring at the floor. "Oh…" Cornelia sighed, and bit her finger nail, "There isn't enough room for eleven people in the limo my daddy rented. Caleb, you'll have to walk." She couldn't stop herself from being rude.

Matt threw Cornelia a funny look and defended Caleb, "I'm sure we can make room."

Cornelia glared at Matt, but she didn't bother to argue. This was a night she had been looking forward to since she was young, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Cornelia dear," Mr. Hale took his place next to Cornelia, "The Limo is waiting outside." He smiled at everyone who was standing in the door, "And did you tell your friends what else I did for you?"

Cornelia shook her head, then turned to the other four girls, "Daddy rented out a suite for the five of us in the hotel Prom is at."

"What?!" Irma screeched, "Y-you? Thank you Mr. Hale!"

Mr. Hale didn't miss a thing. He told the girls that he had already discussed this with all of their parents, so they were all aware their children would be at the hotel for the night.

"Well, let's get going!" Hay Lin was eager. She laced her arm through Eric's and took the lead for the whole group downstairs to the lobby.

Prom was taking place at the best hotel in all of Hetherfield. The name of course, was typical. Hetherfield Hotel. The Hotel's party hall was completely rented for Sheffield's special event. The moment from when you step into the party was truly amazing. There were lights, a d.j, and so much more. To the left of where they first entered were the ballot boxes, and from the looks of it, considering there were people crowded around Marianne's and Cornelia's boxes, the competition was between them.

"Wow…" Taranee gazed around the Hall with a smile plastered to her face. "This is amazing!" She grabbed Nigel by the arm, "Let's go dance!" And they ran off into the crowd of partiers.

"Matt, let's go dance too!" Will grinned as she pulled Matt towards herself.

Hay Lin glanced at Caleb and remembered what she needed to do, "Will! We'll come with you!" She grabbed Eric and Caleb with either hand.

"Well you clean up well," Marianne's mocking voice came from behind the remaining five, "And who is this?" She pointed at Peter.

Cornelia glared at the girl who looked like she should be modeling for Vogue. "He's Peter. _My_ date."

Marianne grinned and held out her hand to shake Peter's, "Now, now Cornelia, I'm not going to try and take him from you. Don't get so defensive," She turned her attention to Caleb. "Caleb." She greeted him rudely, then walked between the group to join the crowd of dancers.

"Lair, can I get you a drink?" Andrew asked politely.

Irma blushed and nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Cornelia glared at Andrew as he walked towards the punch, "He can't even call you by your first name?"

"It's a nickname," Irma defended Andrew.

It wasn't long after Irma's last comment that Hay Lin and Will came tearing through the crowd back to their original group. "Cornelia, can I have the room key?" Will spoke between tired pants as she held out her hand for the card.

Cornelia dug through her purse and handed Will the key, "Don't loose it." And then Will and Hay Lin were off, "Room 231!" Cornelia called after them.

"Don't you want to dance or something?" Peter scratched the back of his head nervously as he asked Cornelia.

Cornelia replied quickly, "Yeah. Let's go get our picture taken."

Andrew returned shortly after Cornelia and Peter left with two glasses of punch in his hand. "Cherry for you, Orange for me." He handed Irma the cherry punch. Irma willingly took the punch, since it came from Andrew's hand, but she didn't mention that she didn't like cherry. She figured he would have known that since on the very first date they had had she mentioned how cherry was the worst flavour she had ever had of anything. However, she didn't want to complain over the smallest thing and scare Andrew away, so she forced the drink down her throat.

"Hey sugarplum!" Martin stuffed his head between the couple. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to call Irma sugarplum in front of her date, but he didn't care. "I thought you didn't like Cherry Irma?" He said.

Great, At least someone knew what she liked to drink.

"Anyways, mind if I hang with you for a bit? Just until some more peeps get here?"

Irma giggled at how Martin was trying to talk like the 'cool' kids. She didn't want to be rude tonight to Martin. After all, he really wasn't that bad, so she nodded.

"So Lair, I have these two concert tickets, to Michelle Liv." Andrew pulled two tickets out of the pocket in his tux. "I wanted you to come with me."

"Uh…" Irma was happy to hear Andrew would invite her to a concert, but who in the heck was Michelle Liv? "Umm…who exactly…is that?"

Andrew replied quickly, "Oh, she's this total babe-I mean, uh…just this girl."

Irma pursed her lips and nodded, "I see." She glanced at Martin who was looking sort of bored. "Martin, do you wanna dance? I think Andrew's sort of busy thinking about someone else."

Martin gladly obliged and took Irma by the hand.

From the corner of her eye, Irma swore she saw Andrew roll his eyes in disgust.

---

"Here," Nigel laid his hand over Taranee's as they danced. Taranee felt a sudden weight fall into her hand. Turning over her hand, she saw a sparkling necklace, with a charm at the end in the shape two people embracing. Taranee felt her face flush a deep red.

"Nigel…" Taranee couldn't stop herself from gazing at it, even after she had handed it to Nigel for him to put on her neck.

"You like it, right? I mean, I know it's cheesy, but it was the only thing at the store that wasn't overly romantic." He stared at the floor as he spoke, clearly nervous.

Taranee smiled and returned to slow dancing with him, "Of course I do!"

Will and Hay Lin had arrived just in time to ruin the moment for the couple, "Taranee!" Will exclaimed, "I'm really sorry Nigel, but we need her!" She grabbed Taranee by the arm and pulled her along.

"We'll explain in a minute." Hay Lin said. It was pretty obvious that they were looking for someone else, and then, like a bullet, Hay Lin darted off towards Caleb.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hay Lin asked unsurely. The girls and Caleb headed up the stairs, following Will, who was the only one completely sure of themselves.

"Yes," Wil stuck the key card into the door and pushed it open. It was enough of a surprise to the girls that Mar. Hale had gotten them a room, but they didn't expect it to be so nice. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom nicer than the ones in their homes, and a bed in both rooms, plus the living room, all queen sized. Oh, and not to mention it had a balcony.

"Wow." Will shook her head in amazement, "Remind me to send Mr. Hale a gift basket."

Hay Lin shook her head to get out of the trance the room seemed to put her in. She turned to Caleb, who also seemed to be in awe over the room. "Okay, wait here." And they slammed the door behind them.

---

"Are you alright?" Peter asked Cornelia. They hadn't really done anything the whole time. They just sat on chairs while everyone else partied it up.

Cornelia shrugged, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then why don't we go dance?"

Cornelia sat for a moment, deciding on what to say. Yes Peter, I'd love to dance to get my mind off of everything. No Peter, I don't. Not with you anyways. Lucky for her, she didn't have to answer.

"Cornelia!" Will looked excited as she grabbed Cornelia by the arm and dragged her up from the chair, "We have something really cool to show you!" Cornelia was dragged away from Peter by Will forcefully pulling her arm.

_I don't know about this. _Taranee sent the mind message to Will and Hay Lin. _Do you think we should be meddling in their business?_

_Of course we should! _Will replied, _Caleb asked us too._

"Why are we at our room?" Cornelia asked suspiciously. Will pulled out the key card and stuck it in the slot. The door swung open, and at that moment Cornelia wanted to punch all three of her friends in the faces. Caleb was sitting quietly on the first bed. "What the hell is this?" Cornelia spun around angrily, but all she saw was Will closing the door to leave only the two in the room.

"Fire." Taranee used her element to melt the door to the wall. No one could open it until she used her powers to mould it back to normal.

"Sorry Cornelia!" Hay Lin called through the door, "But you need this!"

"I'm gonna kill you guys," Cornelia whispered through the door. She spun around to face Caleb, "Did you know abut this too?"

Caleb stood up from the bed and shrugged, "I didn't know they were going to do this…but I did ask for their help."

Cornelia shook her head, "Okay, well, if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just asked."

Caleb chuckled, but it was backed up with an angry sounding voice, "No, I couldn't have. Every time I tried you would run away."

Cornelia frowned and denied it, "Uh uh."

Caleb stayed firm on what he said.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes at him and then spoke again, "Fine. I can't 'run away' now, so you might as well talk." She crossed her arms and waited.

Caleb didn't break eye contact with her when he started talking, "When we broke up, I was miserable."

"Oh my god!" Cornelia interrupted him, "Poor Cal-"

"Let me talk." Caleb started. He waited for her to shut her mouth and listen, "I was probably the worst person ever to serve Elyon. I didn't have a good sleep for a long time."

"You think that's hard?" Cornelia interrupted him again.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Caleb didn't mean it in a rude way. He was just tired of being interrupted, and now might be his only chance to let this out.

"Don't tell me to-"

"Shut. Up." He repeated himself. Cornelia immediately shut her lips. She listened.

"When I met Marianne, I started sleeping better, and I was feeling better. I was a lot more helpful to Elyon. Everything was going great again until Elyon got kidnapped and I had to return to earth." He noticed Cornelia's facial expression drop when he said Marianne's name, but he could tell that this time she was actually interested in what he was trying to say for once, so he continued. "I thought I was over you, but then, seeing you again changed that." Cornelia's expression softened. _Finally, _Caleb thought, finally he was getting something other than anger out of her. "I couldn't go anywhere without seeing your face. And you want to know what the worst part was?" He asked. Cornelia didn't say anything. She just stared and waited for more, "Knowing that even after I broke up with Marianne, I still couldn't have you. Let alone deserve you." And he was done.

Cornelia stayed silent a moment before starting on her own sort of rant, "You think that's hard?" She scoffed, "Caleb, I didn't leave my room for a week. And when I finally went back to school, I didn't talk to anyone. Not even the other guardians." She paused to collect herself, "And I cried myself to sleep every night for a month." She paused again because she felt her throat choke up, and just what she needed. More tears. "When tenth grade started, I finally decided to put myself out there again. I couldn't keep track of how many times I had to apologize to my friends for ignoring them so long. Just when my I thought everything was perfect again, you showed up." She didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did, "I thought I could handle it until you introduced me to that manipul-"

"I'm sor-"

"Be quiet. I'm talking," Cornelia's eyes were showing mixed emotions, "I thought I was done with crying. But then you had to come back and screw up everything!" A few tears streamed down her face as she said this, but she didn't stop there, "You had to ruin how great everything was and make it all confusing again! So if you thought what you had to go through was hard, imagine what it was like-"

She didn't choose to stop herself, she just couldn't talk anymore when Caleb's lips somehow found their way to hers. She didn't remember exactly how it happened, but she knew that his two hands cupped her face, and then he pressed his lips on hers. It was sudden, but not unwanted.

Cornelia didn't fight it, but it took a while before she began to move her lips in rhythm with his. Soon, but unwillingly, they broke their mouths apart for air, and took the moment to stare at each other, as if asking 'should we go on?' through their eyes. The answer was yes. Cornelia was now against a wall, with one of Caleb's arms around her waist, and the other resting against the wall by her head. The moment their lips touched again, it had erupted into a wild and passionate sort of thing that neither of them had experienced before.

"I don't hear any talking!" Hay Lin's voice was heard through the hotel door.

"Hay Lin! Don't let them hear you!" Will's voice was followed by loud footsteps and then silence.

Cornelia shot an annoyed look at the door. She let her hands slide off of Caleb's coat before she took a few steps toward the door. She turned the knob and it opened. Taranee had reversed whatever she had done to keep them in there. Taking a peek outside, and seeing that the hall was empty, she turned back to Caleb with a small grin on her face, then closed the door behind her. _Click. _And the room was locked.

--- --- ---

_One More Night_

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right,__ tonight_

_Don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight_

_

* * *

_

I used the song at two different parts to show Cornelia overcoming her denial in the relationship.

So, the next chapter will have more information on what happens between Caleb and Cornelia. Sorry to say that I'm not that into reading or writing about sexual stuff, so i don't think anything of that will be too major.

so please review on this, and let me know how i did.


	14. Can't Have Good News Without Bad

I'm back. Not sure when i last updated, but it's been longer than it usually takes me. Sorry. This chapter isn't too long. It seems sort of like a filler at some points, but i needed to add this stuff in, a lot of it is really important

**

* * *

**

14-Can't Have Good News Without Bad

Cornelia slowly awoke. It took her a few moments to realize that she was laying with someone else. Cuddling against someone else. Then she remembered. She remembered what had happened last night. Most of what happened. Her and Caleb had managed to make their way to a bedroom for privacy (They eventually unlocked the suite's door for the other girls to come in). She quickly looked down at herself to make sure she was wearing something. She was. Her red dress that she had worn for prom was still on her. Cornelia looked at the body laying next to her; Caleb was still asleep.

She didn't try to move. Caleb was warm and laying next to him made her feel comfortable. Then a thought hit her. What happened to Peter? She just left him alone downstairs in the hall. Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee had gone back down after locking her in, so she suspected they had covered for her.

A moan interrupted Cornelia's thoughts. She watched as Caleb's eyes slowly opened. He seemed to also take a while to clue in to what happened.

"Hey." Cornelia couldn't help smiling.

Caleb gladly returned the smile, "Hi."

They could both hear noises coming from outside the room. Irma's voice could be heard talking to room service, asking about breakfast.

"I guess we should get up," Caleb sighed and forced himself, although feeling stiff, into a seated position.

Walking out of the room was one of the weirdest things ever to happen to either of them. The door creaked open and suddenly all of the guardians heads shot in their direction. Each face wore a somewhat same expression. Taranee's thoughts immediately penetrated Cornelia's, answering her thought from earlier. _Don't worry about Peter, I covered for you. _But then another thought came from the fire guardian. _Are you…still a…_

Cornelia shot a dirty look at Taranee before replying, _Yes, I am. I'm still a Virgin! _Instead of sending that back telepathically, she wanted to shout it, because she could tell the other girls were wondering the same thing, but she left the job of informing the others to Taranee.

"Well, hello, Ms. Sheffield." Irma grinned.

Cornelia felt her eyes widen, "Wh-what did you call me!?"

Irma's grin didn't wipe from her face as Will replied for her, "You won! Marianne was so angry!"

Cornelia didn't really care anymore. She'd wanted to be Prom queen since she was five, and now that it's actually happened, she didn't care.

Irma changed the subject, "So I ordered all of us breakfast."

No one really paid attention.

Caleb was about to take a seat on one of the couches, when a thought he needed the answer to drifted into his head. "Cornelia…er…can I talk to you?" He asked.

Cornelia slowly nodded, and she led him back into the room they had recently left.

Caleb didn't hesitate to ask, "So…where does this leave us? Where exactly…are we now?"

Cornelia bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "I don't know." She looked scared, "Can we just enjoy this for now? We can talk about this later?"

She looked hopeful, but Caleb didn't want to wait any longer. He had waited long enough, and he had fought for her, and now, still more waiting. As bad as he wanted an answer, pushing Cornelia into it might ruin his chances with her again, so he nodded, "Yeah."

---

The morning flew by rather quickly, and soon Matt had returned to the hotel ready to bring Will home.

"So did you have fun last night?" Matt asked Will as they walked along the street. He gently took her hand into his.

"Tons," Will nodded, "It sort of sucks it's over."

"I noticed Mr. Collins wasn't there." Matt already suspected where he was, but decided Will should confirm it.

She did. "Yeah, my mom said he would be over at my house for dinner since I was out. I guess he stayed late." Ms. Vandom and Mr. Collins (Dean) had had a steady relationship sine Will had approved of them completely, a little over a year and a half ago, but lately, Will couldn't help noticing that Professor Collins was around a lot more than he usually was. He ate dinner with them six nights a week, and was over almost every morning to take Ms. Vandom to work.

When Will looked up, she noticed she had been so lost in her thoughts that her feet had somehow carried her home without knowing it. Matt gave a light kiss on the cheek before setting off back to his grandfather's pet shop. Will pulled out her set of keys and stuffed them into the lock, spinning once. She turned the handle on the door and stepped onto her doormat.

Will was not happy to see that the first thing she saw when she entered her house was a very comfortable looking Mr. Collins snuggling on the couch with her mother.

---

Taranee arrived home after noon. She opened her front door and was surprised to see Peter was laying lazily on the couch watching T.V and not out playing basketball with his friends, like he normally was on Saturday mornings.

"How was Cornelia's night?" That as the first thing Peter said to his sister, and he sounded rather bitter about it.

Taranee shot a glare at Peter and defended Cornelia, "I told you why she did what she did last night. We were the ones who made her go talk to Caleb anyways, so blame me instead."

"But I was her date, sis. She should have some back down and told me what was going on., not send you guys," He didn't remove his eyes from the television screen.

Taranee sighed, "Listen, her and Caleb have a history. They've been hiding their feeling for months."

Peter still didn't seem to be buying any of this. In an unamused voice he replied, "Well they could have chosen a different night."

"Whatever Peter,"

Taranee was about to go down the hall to her room when Peter finally removed his gaze from the television. In a much softer voice than he had been using today, he said, "I care about her Taranee."

Taranee didn't want her brother to get hurt, but he really didn't show any sign of 'caring' about Cornelia lately. Taranee had seen what Cornelia had to go through with Caleb, and she didn't want her brother to make her best friend endure something like that again, "You had your chance."

"And so did he!" Peter snapped.

"But- God Peter! Why are you being like this!?" Taranee was used to a caring brother who always put others before himself.

Peter could only shrug.

---

The last two to leave the hotel room were Cornelia and Caleb. Cornelia was in the room she had slept in packing her things when she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by a voice, "You said later."

Cornelia sighed and forced herself to stand up and face Caleb, who was standing leaning against the door. "I don't know, Caleb." Cornelia answered his question from earlier, "I don't know what's going to happen to us anymore."

Caleb pushed himself off the door and took a step closer to her, "Come on Cornelia. I've been waiting for you, and I've been fighting for you, but I can't do it forever. I need an answer."

Cornelia couldn't think of what to say back. She stared at the floor, then began to pack her things again. Finally, she turned her head back up to Caleb, "Things are so complicated right now. Lillian's in danger, exams are coming up and now this."

Caleb sighed, "I know you're going through a lot, but I think I've waited long enough."

Cornelia through a shirt onto the bed, and turned completely to face Caleb, her arms were hanging at her side, "Fine. I'll give you an answer," She noticed Caleb's eyes look hopeful, "I wanna be with you too, but…" Her voice broke before she could speak again, "I can't."

Caleb took another step towards Cornelia, "Because you're scared," He sounded understanding, but angry, "Listen, I don't know how many times I have to say it or what I have to do to prove it! I'm not going to hurt you like that ever again!" He waited for a reply, but when one didn't come, he continued, "So are you trying to say that last night was just a one time thing. It was an accident and that it didn't really matter?"

Cornelia glared at him, "Of course it mattered!"

"Prove it." Caleb couldn't stop himself from saying it.

Cornelia's glare stayed fixed on her face, but she didn't reply.

"Fine." Caleb turned to leave, "Just know, for me, it was never really over." Finally, Cornelia's face took on a more sympathetic expression. Caleb took note of this before he turned completely to face the door. He was ready to leave when he was stopped.

"Caleb…" Cornelia started slowly in a sort of whisper. Caleb didn't turn back around, but he did wait. Cornelia continued in the same hushed voice, "Do you promise?"

Caleb spun slowly around, noticing that Cornelia had come much closer to him than she had been before. At the same time as he nodded, he said, "Yes."

---

For once, Will was beginning to understand what it was like for her mom to wait up at night for her to arrive at home. It was ten o' clock at night, and Ms. Vandom had not yet returned from her date with Mr. Collins. Will shuffled in her computer seat as she logged onto instant messenger. She wasn't surprised to see that almost everyone on her contact list was also online, like most Saturday nights. The moment after scrolling through her contact list, a message appeared on her screen from Cornelia.

**C,Hale says: **I think me and Caleb are back together

Before Will could reply, more messages were added to the thread.

**LinLin **has been added to the conversation.

**Irmy (= **has been added to the conversation.

**.Taranee. *studying* **has been added to the conversation.

Now Will finally saw her message on screen.

**HeartOfWill says: **Really? That's great!

**C,Hale says: **Yeah, finally I think I can breathe again.

**.Taranee. *studying* says: **Not so sure about that Cornelia. Peter seems pretty determined to talk to you about…well you know.

Will couldn't see Cornelia's expression, but she knew by her reply just how 'well' she was taking the information.

**C,Hale says: **Oh

**Irmy (= says: **Guess you spoke too soon Corny

**LinLin says: **Brb, I have to lock up the restaurant.

**C,Hale says: **Whatever. I'm going to bed. Taranee, tell Pete I'll talk to him about this tomorrow.

**.Taranee. *studying* **says: Sure.

**C,Hale **has logged off.

**Irmy (= says: **Geez, you'd think Corny could lend us some of her guys.

**.Taranee. *studying* **says: I'm happy with Nigel. And I thought you had Andrew?

**Irmy (= says:** Pfft, I think I was wrong about him.

Will was once again interrupted from replying, this time, by her front doorknob clicking. She quickly wrote on the keyboard, 'G2G. Mom's home,' then hit enter.

"Hey mom." She stood straight up. Her expression sunk when she noticed professor Collins behind Susan, "…And Professor Collins."

The couple were both laughing, Susan letting out more of a high pitched giggle. After about a minute of this, Susan turned to Will with an enormous smile on her face. She had her right hand tightly wrapped around Dean's as she held out her opposite hand, revealing a dazzling 14 karat gold ring. In the centre of the ring stuck out a chunky diamond. In words that sounded rushed, excited, and anxious, Susan said, "Will, I'm engaged! Dean's proposed!"

* * *

0= poor Will. I wasn't a fan of instant messenger on stories, but i needed to fill in the part with Will sitting at home alone with something. If you guys did like it, just let me know and i can add more, i don't care for it much, but if you guys want more of it i think i can put it in more often


	15. Fun…? At the Beach

WOOOO i updated! As i said on my profile, i dont give up on stories. I knwo what it feels like to start reading a story i like and never get to know how it ends, and im not doing that to you guys! I haven't updated in a while, and i feel terrible about it, but school has unfortunately started, and i just dont have time. I will promise to do my best , and get my stories in when i can, so please just be patient and you will see a new chapter up within (hopefully) about a months time. I know, i month seems like a long time, but it really isnt that bad. Anyways, i'm rambling now, so ill just stop this part here.

okay, next....I just wanna say i am not exactly proud of this chapter. I thinnk its boring, but i needed a lot of this stuff to happen, you should understand by the end of the chapter.

Even though i dont like this chapter, i still hope you all enjoy (=

oh, and hopefully you all remember jessie. if not, back track to chapter....7 i think? the chapter is called 'answers' anyways. If you too lazy to do that, shes just that girl who Will heard about from Irma, or Cornelia or someone. Jeez my own story and i cant remember. It's all the schoolwork, i swear. But yeah, she's in all Matt's classes and stuff. You should remember i think, but if not, go back to chapter 7..? youll find it and be like...ohhh yeaah! Gosh, im rambling again. Sorry!!! I'll just stop now, so you can finally start to read (:

**

* * *

**

15-Fun…? At the Beach

"Married?" Irma unintentionally spit her drink over Will. The guardians, Matt, and Caleb were sitting in Pizza Palace when Will decided to deliver the news.

Will flinched at the pop Irma had spat all over her shirt, and accepting the napkin that Matt was holding out for her, "Yeah."

Cornelia shook her head, "Wow Will. That's sort of…" She couldn't think of a word that wasn't half offensive.

"Gross. Weird. DISGUSTING?" Will slammed her fists on the table, attracting several eyes in the restaurant. As if no one else was there, Will continued in a voice so that everyone in a mile radius could hear, "Imagine living with your teacher!"

Taranee shook her head and hid her face behind her menu. Soon, everyone besides Will sitting at the table had done the same thing.

Will folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Maybe…they'll call it off if they realize you don't want it," Hay Lin suggested, forcing a smile.

Will slid in her seat. Her shin was barely above the edge of the table when she mumbled, "Isn't he supposed to ask my permission to propose anyways?"

Cornelia bit her bottom lip, "No, he's not."

Will once again slammed a fist on the table, "Well he should have! I think I deserve a say in this!"

Matt placed an arm over Will's shoulder and pulled her closer to himself, "It's going to be fine, Will."

Will shoved his arm off and placed both elbows on the table, holding her face between her hands. "You guys just don't get it! It's hard having your teacher not just at school but every day in your house too!"

Irma shrugged, "Well, at least you can slack in his class now. He's bound to give you good marks since you're basically his stepdaughter-ow!" Cornelia had shoved her elbow into Irma's side, hitting a rib.

"I don't get it," Caleb started, "Why is it bad that your mom is dating your teacher?"

Will shook her head, not in the mood to explain. Before the waitress had even come to take the groups orders, she stood up and stepped out of the booth, "Well, I think I'm gonna go. I have to think of a way to break them up." Matt darted out of the booth after her.

Irma slid out of the booth and took a more comfortable seat where Will and Matt had been sitting by Hay Lin and Taranee, leaving the couple a side to themselves.

"Honestly, I think Will should be happy her mom has found someone she wants to be with," Cornelia said.

The conversation stopped suddenly when the waitress came and took the orders. They ordered two large pizza's, one pepperoni, one plain cheese, to split amongst themselves. When the waitress had left, Taranee continued.

"But, I do understand why Will might be sort of frustrated. This is twice now that her parents had gotten engaged without her knowing." She remembered how upset Will was when she had gone to visit her father, and returned with terrible news that he was engaged to a lady she had never met.

Hay Lin nodded, "Yeah. She has gone through more than any of us when it comes to our family's. At least all of our parents are still together."

Caleb chuckled, "Not as much as me. My mom was an evil sorceress, remember?"

Irma merely shrugged, "Well, I think it would be okay to have a teacher as a step dad. I wouldn't have to worry about history anymore."

There were a few silent laughs.

No one spoke at all anymore until they had finished every last bit of pizza on the table. Finally, Cornelia sighed.

"I guess we should find Will," she shrugged, "She's gonna regret it if she does something to hurt her mom." She slid out of her seat, followed by the rest of them.

---

"Come on, Will," Matt stood up from his seat on the park bench. He held out his hand for his girlfriend, which she did not take.

"It was hard enough to have her dating him…but now they're getting married!?" She complained.

Matt let his hand fall back to his side. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well, like Irma said, at least you-" He didn't need to finish what he was saying. Some yards away, he could see the rest of the guardians and Caleb slowly making their way towards the bench.

"Okay, Will," Irma was first to reach the pair. Unlike Matt, she forced Will off of the bench and dragged her away with their arms linked. They started walking in a random direction, "You need to calm down."

Will frowned, but did not argue. She was tired of everyone telling her that it wasn't such a big deal. She sighed and quietly said, "Well, maybe the pressure of exams coming up is just getting to me."

Cornelia looked as if something had just hit her with an idea. She had been walking ahead of the rest of the group, so she spun to face them and started, "I think, to get away from the pressure of exams, and W.I.T.C.H. , and in Will's case, a step dad," Will's face arranged itself into an expression that looked like she was smelling rotten fish. Cornelia paid no attention, and finished what she started, "We should go to the beach!"

Irma gave Cornelia a look that read, You're kidding, but everybody else seemed to nod in agreement. Hay Lin was the first to speak.

"Yeah! We could go tomorrow! The beach isn't that far, and I mean, we do have tomorrow and Tuesday off of school for studying for finals…but-"

"No way! Uh uh!" Taranee shook her head violently and waved her hands, "I can't do that! It could cost me and honor roll in one of my subjects!"

Cornelia sighed with a small laugh, "Come on! It'll be good for all of us! Taranee, you started studying months before the dates were even set for exams!"

Taranee continued to shake her head, "I can't! I-Will! Back me up!"

Will didn't answer. She looked from face to face. Each one seemed to be pleading, but all were for a different reason than Taranee's. She shrugged her shoulders and gave Taranee an 'I'm sorry' smile, "I think the beach is a good idea."

"Great!" Hay Lin grinned and did a quick spin, "But…I don't think my parents will be up for me going to the beach instead of studying…"

Irma shrugged, "Well, I don't think mine will mind too much, but if they happen to figure out my marks…well then, I might not be able to."

"Well then, tell them that you're coming to my house to study," Cornelia said, "And I'll just tell mine I'm going to Will's."

Taranee stuck out her bottom lip, but she eventually gave a small nod and muttered, "Fine."

"Umm…" Caleb started sort of shaky, "What exactly do you do at a beach on earth? In Meridian, we have Lurden hunting contests, and -"

Cornelia wrinkled her nose, "Actually, we play Volley-ball, and we swim," She said with almost a laugh.

"What's volley-ball?"

Matt chuckled, and Hay Lin and Irma giggled. Even Will and Taranee let out a little snort.

---

Balten Beach wasn't a beach that you would find along the Pacific Ocean, but it was just as night. The warm white sand surrounded Balten Lake. It was still early morning when they all arrived, Cornelia had driven them there, with Caleb in the passenger seat, and the other five squished in the back seat.

"Sorry guys, but if Caleb was in the back seat instead of one of you, it'd be even worse," She explained with an unnoticed giggle in her voice.

"Sure that's the reason…" Matt mumbled, as Will had crawled onto his lap to create more space.

The left at 7:30 in the morning, and arrived at the lake just after nine. There were already a lot more people laying their towels down and setting up umbrellas.

"Well?" Irma was the first to strip off her pants to reveal blue swimming bottoms. "Let's go!" She laughed and ran straight into the waves.

Hay Lin and Taranee were next to finish setting up their things and race into the water.

"C'mon Will!" Matt was in his shorts and ready to drag Will into the water with him.

"I don't know…" Will was in her bikini, and hugging her stomach. The fact that she was self cautious was very clear, "I don't really…"

"You look fine!" Matt argued, and pulled an arm away from Will's body. He grinned as he dragged her towards the dock, "Now hurry up. I need to show you off!"

"Come on, Cornelia," Caleb said.

Cornelia was busy sitting herself down on a laid out towel, "No, I think I'll work on my tan."

Caleb rolled his eyes and sat next to her, "Are you not going in because you can't swim?"

Cornelia opened one eye from beneath the sunglasses she had put on and shook her head, "No! It…it isn't-"

"Hey Cornelia," a very familiar voice said from behind the pair. They both turned their heads just far enough to see Peter standing behind them with a surfboard in his arm.

Cornelia shot a quick look at Caleb and then said, "Hey…Peter."

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I-we, umm," Cornelia started. She stopped herself from finishing and sounding too unbelievable.

Peter shrugged, "Today's good surfing weather. I've got some friends getting out of the van."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, "Really? Surfing?" She didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "You know this isn't an ocean? It's a lake. You can't exactly surf."

Peter grinned, and shrugged a second time, but didn't say anything.

Cornelia turned her attention to Caleb, "I'm gonna go find Taranee," she said in his ear, making sure only he could hear.

Caleb nodded, "I'll come with you." They both stood up and left Peter standing. He didn't stay put for long. He dropped his surfboard on the sand and got comfortable, laying where Caleb had been before he left.

---

"Matt, stop!" Will shrieked. Matt didn't discontinue the splashing of water at Will's face. "Matt!"

"Haha!" Matt laughed, then suddenly stopped, "Hey, isn't that Jessie?" He pointed in a far off direction where a brunette haired girl was playing with a short blonde boy in closer to the lake's beach. Will didn't have time to answer before Matt called out to the girl, "Hey, Jessie!"

She turned abruptly at the sound of her name and then, even considering the distance, they could see the shiny white toothed smile on her face. She picked up the small boy (who you could tell from his size was no older than four) and carried him into the deeper water. "Hey guys!" she said when she was close enough to talk without yelling.

"Hi," Will said in a cheery, yet unwelcoming tone.

"Hi," Jessie said, but unlike Will, was only cheery. She jerked the boy she was holding upwards to get a better hold on him before continuing, "This is Greggy. Actually, Gregory, but he hates that name, so I call him Greggy," Greggy didn't seem too interested in Will and Matt. Instead, he was staring into the water as Jessie spoke, "He's the boy I baby-sit. I know I should be studying for exams, but his mom called me last minute…and we ended up at the beach. Speaking of studying, why aren't you guys?"

Matt chuckled, "Well, Will here needed a break from real life." He pulled Will into a sort of half embrace.

"Yeah, exams can get stressful," Jessie agreed, not fully knowing what Will really needed a break from, "Anyways, it's kind of dead hanging out with a four year old, so if you guys don't mind…"

"Of course not," Matt nodded, "We can hang out with Jessie and Gregory, right Will?"

Will didn't have a chance to respond before Gregory broke out into a fit, "It's NOT Gregory! It's Greg! Or Greggy!" He kicked at the water he couldn't reach.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay okay!" Matt shook his hands, "Greggy, I meant to say Greggy!"

---

"Three fifty," the man at the ice cream shop told Taranee, who just ordered chocolate with vanilla swirls ice cream. She dug through her change to make out the price when Cornelia's hand slammed a five dollar bill on the table, "Keep the change." She smiled, then dragged Taranee and her ice cream away from the shop, with Caleb just in front of them. Taranee worked so hard to keep at their pace that she ran into Caleb when he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Taranee asked, slightly annoyed.

"What is Peter doing here!?" Cornelia asked.

"What?" Taranee said, then her face turned into a look that said, 'Oh…' "Well, you see, I may have let it slip that we were umm…going to the beach today…"

"You what?" Caleb said. Taranee had never seen him like this before.

"Well, I told him not to come! But he said too late! And I told him to leave you guys alone, but he said that he couldn't make any promises!"

Cornelia sighed, "What is wrong with him!? He used to be so nice and caring and accepting! He wouldn't normally do this!"

"Well…maybe he's jealous. Like, I mean, he's never really been jealous before, and if anybody knows what that can do to people, it's you Cornelia."

"Excuse me?" Cornelia crossed her arms.

Taranee shook her head, "No, I - I didn't mean it that way! I meant that you know what he's going through!"

Cornelia nodded her head by only an inch, "I guess." She didn't seem to be very impressed with Taranee.

Caleb took a deep breathe and spoke, "He isn't gong to, you know, go on like this for a while is he? I don't want to have to hurt him." This was definitely not a side of Caleb Taranee had ever seen.

"He shouldn't…" Taranee licked her ice cream, trying to avoid answering any more odd questions.

Caleb and Cornelia made quick eye contact, and both understood the matter as something not to worry about. "Alright." Cornelia said, before she turned on her heel and started in a direction towards the edge of the lake.

Taranee and Caleb followed next to each other behind her. Will and Matt were just in the distance splashing each other again, with the girl they all knew to be Jessie on the other side with a small boy next to her. Hay Lin and Irma were also starting to join in the splash fight. Cornelia tried to turn and avoid the water, but it was hard to do when Caleb suddenly wrapped his arms around her and carried her in.

"AHH! Caleb! Caleb stop!" she squealed in her laughter. Taranee raced ahead of them and joined in the fight too.

Hay Lin's giggles were the loudest. People walking by would turn and stare for a moment before continuing on. The fun was interrupted too soon when Peter appeared in the water holding Cornelia's cell phone.

"Someone's called you three times. Here," He handed her the pink phone, and surprisingly left without another word. Cornelia took and answered, drifting away from the fun with one finger pressed to her other ear.

"We have to do this again sometime!" Hay Lin smiled, "It's a great way to relax considering everything with Witch-"

Irma smacked her hand over Hay Lin's mouth before she said anymore, but it was too late. Jessie had already heard, and her mouth was popped open to ask the question. "What's Witch?"

Will's eyes were open wide. She looked from Matt, to Taranee, to Caleb, to Hay Lin, to Irma, before her eyes rested upon Jessie, "It's umm…this thing."

"What kind of thing?" Jessie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She ad a small sort of grin on her face. A suspicious one.

"Just this-"

Will was saved. Cornelia had wandered back to the group and stopped next to Caleb. Her expression didn't say, 'Okay, what's going on.' It didn't seem to care. Instead she looked anxious, and scared, and upset. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she spoke.

"We need to get back home."

"Why?" Irma asked. She regretted the fact that she said it with a bit of a rude tone when Cornelia said what she said next.

"It's Lillian." Cornelia's words were strong and clear. She had to blink a few times before continuing, because her eyes were starting to water, "She's missing."

* * *

Please dont complain if you didnt like it, trust me, i know it moved too fast and was boring at parts, blah blah blah. Hopefully you al understand that i needed this to throw in the whole Lillian thing, and to get Jessie and Peter more involved in the story.

So, review please, and i hope to update agan soon!


	16. Dissapearance and The Search

i updated much faster this time, =) i was excited to get the next part up

**

* * *

**

16-Dissapearance and Search

Lillian was used to being left alone during the day on weekends. It's not like it happened all the time. Maybe once a month, when her mom was called into a last minute work assignment. Her dad was out of town most weekends with work, and Cornelia was always out on weekends, so Lillian stayed at home with the whole apartment to herself. Her family was perfectly comfortable leaving a ten year old alone in the apartment because they had neighbours in the opposite suites that they knew and trusted to keep an eye on the place. Today, Lillian sat in the living room watching kid shows on the large flat screen TV. She had just stood up from the couch to fix herself something to eat from the kitchen. It didn't take her long to decide on her usual peanut butter and jam sandwich.

She dipped the knife into the peanut butter when she saw him again. He had appeared in the reflection being shown on the toaster. She dropped the butter knife she was holding onto the counter out of the shock of his sudden appearance.

"Hello again, Lillian." He said.

Lillian remembered what her sister, Cornelia, had said. _"If he comes back, don't talk to him! Tell him to go away." _And she also remembered the promise she had made to Matt, which is why she kept herself silent. She was afraid, but tried hard not to show it. If he did try anything, she had her new powers, and she also had Napoleon.

"Hello Lillian." He repeated himself.

Lillian still did not speak a word. She continued putting her sandwich together. She could feel her heart now casually starting to beat faster.

"Why aren't you speaking to me, Lillian?" The blonde man asked. He took a step closer to her, but jerked back when Napoleon hopped onto the counter and hissed at him. He ignored the cat after the hiss and started speaking again, "I've come to teach you more about your powers."

"I promised everyone I wouldn't talk to you anymore," Lillian finally spoke without looking at the man.

"Y- you promised who?" He asked in his quiet voice.

"My sister and her friends."

He shook his head and took another step towards her, causing Napoleon to hiss again, this time sounding much more fierce, "Lillian, I've told you, those girls have been lying to you."

Lillian didn't reply. She now stuck her two pieces of bread together and exited the kitchen back to the living room. The man followed.

"Lillian, I want you to come with me now. Your powers are strong enough to save Elyon. You do wish to save her now, don't you?"

"I promised I wouldn't talk to you."

The anger was clear in the man's dark eyes, but he did not lose his temper, yet. "Please. It is up to you, you are the only one who can save her."

For the first time, Lillian turned to face him, but their eyes did not meet, "You're lying."

He shook his head again. His patience was running short. "Watch this, Heart of Earth, and tell me who has been lying to you." He waved his hand through the air, and a holographic image appeared following his arm. It showed Elyon trapped, in a small dungeon. She looked lonely, scared, and upset. Lillian had always thought of Elyon as a sister more than she had thought of her as Cornelia's friend.

"Can she see me?" Lillian asked, standing up to get a closer look at the image.

"No," The man's sadness sounded incredibly fake. He knelt down so that he could be eye level with Lillian. "You can free her from here, just let me take you-"

"Don't listen to him Lillian!" Napoleon yelled. He darted between the two people and face the man, hissing insanely.

The man did not pay attention to Napoleon, "Come with me Lillian."

"No!" Napoleon pounced from the floor onto the face of the man who was attempting to corrupt Lillian.

"Argh!" The man angrily tore Napoleon from his face and cast him aside.

"Napoleon!" Lillian shrieked. She dived for the cat who was laying on the floor, struggling to stand back up, but her foot was caught by a hand that was large enough to wrap its way around her whole ankle.

"Foolish girl!" He dragged her back towards him, but was once again stopped when Napoleon jumped back to his feet and pounced. He landed on the arm holding Lillian and bit, digging his teeth as for as he could into the skin.

"Run Lillian!" He cried in the short time he had removed his teeth.

Lillian stumbled to her feet and darted for the door. As much as it hurt, the man unlocked Napoleon's jaw from his arm and threw the cat against the wall and out of his way. Just before Lillian reached the handle of the door to escape, the man had pulled her back, and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed for help, but no one came. Napoleon laid on the floor, unable to stand up, and watched helplessly as a light suddenly flooded the room. When he could finally open his eyes again, without being blinded by the light, he was staring at an empty room.

---

The words that someone you know and care about has gone missing would be something terrible to hear, and not knowing where they were could be something even worse. Finding out where that person is would bring a great relief or at least finalization to the people who knew them, but for the members of W.I.T.C.H., knowing where she wasn't a relieving feeling at all.

Before they even reached Cornelia's apartment they could see the three police cars parked in front. When they got up to the actual apartment, neighbours were flooded so tightly around the door that Cornelia had to shove her way through and clear a path for everyone else.

"Oh, Cornelia!" Mrs. Hale rushed to Cornelia and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mom, I-"

"I'm sorry," one of the Police officers said to the group of Cornelia's friends standing at the door, "But this might be the appropriate time for you all to leave."

"No," Cornelia said. "Please don't leave," She said quietly.

"Cornelia needs us right now," Will said quickly. She stepped further into the room.

The police officers did not seem to accept the decision, but did not argue.

"What happened?" Cornelia got straight to the point.

"Miss Hale," One of the male police officers (who's nametag read 'Torrance') started, "We think it's of your best interest to stay in-"

"No," Mrs. Hale interrupted, "I think my daughter is old enough to know," She spoke very quietly, it was hard to make out what she was saying, "Cornelia, dear. They think that Lillian-" She broke off and couldn't speak anymore.

Torrance finished for her. "No windows are broken, the door is placed perfectly on its hinges. Your sister must have opened the door for whoever took her."

"What!?" Cornelia shouted, "Lillian is not that stupid! She knows not to-"

"Lillian is ten."

"That doesn't matter, she isn't stupid! She wouldn't open the door for anyone!"

"Cornelia," Caleb was instantly at Cornelia's side before she even had tears running down her face. He put an arm over her shoulder, and held her tight into him.

"You would be surprised at how many children can be fooled into opening the door for a stranger." Torrance said.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking," Irma was looking around the room suspiciously as she spoke, "But where is Cornelia's cat?"

Torrance was quick to answer, "He was taken to the vet just moments before you arrived."

"So he was here? He didn't get taken?" Irma questioned.

"No,"

"I think we should go check how Napoleon is doing," Matt said quickly. He grabbed Will by the hand, "You guys better come too. You know how important Napoleon is."

Cornelia was ready to leave. She needed to know if Lillian was okay, and only Napoleon could provide them with an answer for the time being. "Cornelia, you should stay here, with your mother." One of the other police officers suggested,

Cornelia shook her head, "Believe me, I want to, but I need to go. I'm not supposed to be here right now."

Mrs. Hale shook her head, "Cornelia, what are you talking-" But the door slammed before she could finish, and Cornelia along with the rest of W.I.T.C.H. were gone.

---

Matt was the first to step into the vet's office and ask where Napoleon was being kept. The receptionist checked up on her computer and gave the directions to Napoleon's stall.

They stopped outside of the room Napoleon was being kept in. Hetherfield was fortunate to have a high class Veterinarian building. Animals would normally get their own separate room or have to share with only one other animal. Napoleon wasn't sharing with any other pet. He was laying limp on a small pad, only big enough for the size of cat he was. The vet had clearly already been in to see him, as he had bandages wrapped around where he had been injured.

"Let's go," Cornelia was about to push on the door when Hay Lin stopped her from entering.

"It says only three at a time," she said.

"So who's waiting outside?" Irma asked.

"I'm going in," Cornelia didn't wait another second before shoving the door open and rushing over to Napoleon. It ended up with Caleb and Will following her inside. Cornelia wasn't looking down at Napoleon in sympathy like she should have been; she was looking at him with anger, "If you weren't already torn up I'd have done it myself. I told you to protect her."

Napoleon opened his eyes partially and yawned, "I couldn't. I couldn't transform."

"You couldn't transform?! You couldn't transform at the moment she needed you to protect her!?" Cornelia's trembled as she spoke.

Will placed a hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "Cornelia! Remember when Matt transformed back to himself in mid air? Maybe the same thing happened to Napoleon," She suggested.

Cornelia didn't argue, but she didn't agree that Will was correct either, "What happened?"

Napoleon spoke with his head on the couch, and his mouth smushed against the cushion, so his words came out muffled, but understandable, and he told the story. The story of how the man just appeared, and how he tried his best to help Lillian, but he couldn't. He made sure to mention that Lillian wouldn't believe anything the man said, and that she tried to escape, she just couldn't.

Cornelia didn't waste time. The moment Napoleon finished with the story she turned to Will and managed to choke out the words, "We need to go to Petrakar."

"I was thinking the same thing," Will nodded. She looked out the small window in the door where Matt and the rest of the girls were standing. She signalled them to come inside. "We're going on a little trip," She pulled the heart of Kandrakar out from under her shirt and created a fold on the spot.

---

The first thing the girls did in Petrakar was transform into their guardian selves. Matt tried his best to become Shagon, but there was no result. As the girls flew above the ground, Caleb and Matt did all they could to keep up running along the ground.

"Where exactly are we going?!" Irma shouted at Cornelia who was almost ten feet ahead of the others. "Yeah, we don't even know where Lillian is right now!" Hay Lin pointed out a very un-reassuring fact.

There was no response. Just the sounds of the wind sweeping by their forms.

"They have a point," Will said, she slowed down her pace and eventually came to a stop, "We need to find out where she is first,"

"But I know where she is!" Cornelia argued, "She has to be in the castle! I don't even know why we've wasted our time not going there before!"

Caleb, who was just beneath them looked up towards the girls, "Will's right, we should at least come up with a plan," He said.

Four of the guardians set themselves down on the ground, Cornelia, however, was still in the air waiting impatiently.

"If you aren't going to come, I'll go myself," she said stubbornly.

"Cornelia, come down here," Will said, not as an order, but as a request.

But Cornelia wasn't paying attention. Instead she was looking down at something that was behind the trees. The group below heard her mumble something that sounded like, "Great. Like we really need a distraction." Then, Cornelia swept downwards into the trees.

"Where the-" Caleb said quietly. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw exactly what Cornelia seemed so annoyed with. He rushed through the trees until he met with Cornelia, who was on the ground and already had a conversation started with the one girl she couldn't stand. Marianne.

"I knew you were lying to all of us," Cornelia spat at the beautiful brunette.

"I really wasn't lying, but after what you did to me, I figured I should get revenge."

Matt and the rest of the guardians showed up just behind Caleb. Their faces were just as surprised as Caleb's had been.

"Revenge?" Will questioned.

"Yes, well, I never really liked you, Cornelia, and after you made Caleb break up with me, and embarrass me,-"

"She didn't make me do it, Marianne," Caleb said quickly.

"Caleb, don't be silly," Marianne smiled, "Now, as I was saying, its true what they say, revenge is very sweet."

"What are you…"Cornelia asked quietly, but something seemed to hit her before she could finish. She was just about to open her mouth to talk, but Marianne started first.

"I never explained my story to any of you, not even you, Caleb," Marianne had a noticeable hatred in her voice as she spoke. As bad as most of the people before her wanted to take her down right there, they let her continue.

"This world is my home. I was born here, not Meridian," she started, "Prince Kasson had never been anything but good to me, and one day, he saved my life. I told him that I owe him everything I have, and if he ever needed anything, I would do all I could to help. Then one day he told me that he needed me to go to Meridian, and live there. He explained that he needed me to help him get the Hearts of the Worlds, and Meridian was the place to start. I couldn't turn the offer down when he offered me some of the power that was to be his."

"Meeting Caleb only made things easier for me. With him, I could get closer to Elyon, and then all of you came," She looked towards the guardians, "And I learned of the Heart of Earth. I was rewarded greatly for all of this information."

Marianne did some odd call into the air. At first it seemed like a useless ploy or distraction, but then the group could here a thumping noise. Two Cerberus were bounding towards them in the distance. The same Cerberus that attacked the group before, only this time, they were much bigger. When they reached Marianne's side, looking hungry, and ready to attack at any moment, Marianne halted them.

"There are me pets. I got them a few months ago when they were just babies from the Prince. As you can see, they mature faster than the regular animal." Marianne smiled and stroked one of the Cerberus along its side.

Cornelia looked like she was ready to pounce on Marianne, "So that's what ruined my clothes, and what tried to attack us. You sent them!"

Marianne didn't respond, but the expression on her face said that Cornelia was right.

"I take it you intend on saving the Heart of Earth."

"Damn right we do!" Irma said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you don't have any hope of reaching the castle. This is as far as you are going to get." Marianne's lips curled into a conniving grin, and she muttered to her pets, "Kill them."

* * *

im not too proud of the ending, but i think i like the rest of this okay. plz review, let me know what you think


	17. Fight for Yourself

alright. so yeah im pretty late, i've had tons of exams, blah blah blah. all the usual haha. And of course the sports i play have started so its been hard, but i managed to squeeze this in. Sorry, its a big fight scene, which i suck at writing so im not very proud of this chapter.

i hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

17-Fight for Yourself

The two beasts were quick to capture their meals of the day. In almost a half second the smaller of the two had pinned Hay Lin to the ground.

Hay Lin took a deep breath the moment she felt her feet slip off the ground. The second that she felt her head hit the soil, she released the breath into the Cerberus' face, and sent it flying backwards.

Taranee quickly aided Hay Lin with a shot of fire.

"Thank you," Hay Lin said almost breathlessly to Taranee. She pulled herself up off the ground and took off into the air.

"Taranee, your left!" Matt shouted at the fir guardian. He was there in a flash to back her up against the Cerberus that was charging towards her. Will, feeling slightly (or more) overprotective of Mat considering he wasn't able to become Shagon in the moment, appeared as fast as she could to aid the two.

The smaller of the monsters that Hay Lin had just sent off into the air was on its feet once again and ready to attack another. Caleb was first to threaten the beast with his weapon. Hay Lin, noticing with her quick eye that he would need help with the fight was at his side in a split second. It wasn't long before Irma was helping Hay Lin; working together to shoot streams of icy water at the beast.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this," Cornelia's face was half a smirk, half just hate.

"Do wha-" Marianne was interrupted when Cornelia's flat hand swung across her face.

"You ruined the past four months of my life," Cornelia spat. "And I still won Caleb. And I'm gonna keep winning."

Marianne, still looking in the direction opposite Cornelia from the force of the slap, began to laugh. "You haven't even seen what I can do Cornelia."

Cornelia replied with her power over earth, and sent trees all around Marianne tumbling over. Marianne proved her previous words to be true when she swiftly dodged the path of the trees. Almost as fast as the blink of an eye, she was suddenly in front of Cornelia, and with great force shoved her backwards into a tree.

Cornelia, taken by complete shock, gasped when she felt her back slam against the tree.

"I told you," Marianne giggled. "Are you surprised?"

Cornelia shook her head when she could finally see straight, "That's it?" She smirked, "Marianne, you're gonna have to try hard-"

And in another flash, Marianne had disappeared, but not for long. Cornelia knew almost instantly where the brunette had gone. She disappeared behind the large tree trunk and had somehow sliced it over. The tree creaked, and then lurched in the direction Cornelia was standing. Cornelia wasn't going to be taken down that easily; she focused her mind on the falling trunk and used her telekinesis to send it in the opposite direction.

Will, fighting on the opposite end of the tree against the large Cerberus, made good use of the trunk. She sent Taranee and Mat behind herself and began to back up, hoping to be pursued by the Cerberus. The plan worked better than it sounded when she through the idea together in her head. The Cerberus was lured straight into the path of the falling tree. With a loud thud, and a the sound of a few bones cracking, the dust cleared and the whimpering Cerberus was seen struggling (with the tiny ounce of life it had left) to escape from the heavy mass.

"That's one guys! You two go help with the other one! I'll go get Marianne with Cornelia!" Will shouted at Matt and Taranee, who followed suit.

Cornelia wasn't impressed with Will's decision of sudden aid, "No!" She demanded, "This is between me and her! I've got something to settle with her!"

Will, who was now hovering in the air only a few metres above Cornelia, argued, "You're being ridiculous!"

"Just go help them Will!" Cornelia ordered her 'leader'. "I can handle this!" She spotted movement in the bushes and sent a giant thorn she pulled from the ground at the spot.

Will was hesitant, but agreed. She couldn't win an argument against Cornelia's obnoxious attitude, "Okay, but if I see you need any help, I'm getting over here!" No reply. "And Don't do anything stupid!" Still no reply. Will glared at the back of Cornelia's head before bolting off towards the other Cerberus.

Cornelia stood still for a moment. It was only a few seconds before she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

She spun in that direction and split the ground in a straight line leading to the exact spot she saw the movement. In the distance, only a few yards from her, she could hear laughter, followed by a, "You'll have to do better than that!" Cornelia reacted by swinging her arm, and knocking all the trees over within a 20 yard radius. And then there was Marianne. Just a few short paces away from Cornelia.

"That's better," Marianne smirked, "But…still not the best."

Cornelia counted to three in an attempt to calm herself before responding, "And what exactly do you consider, 'the best?'"

Marianne shrugged her perfect shoulders, "Let's do this evenly matched. A fight only with weapons."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. Marianne was not the person to stick with that kind of plan. "Your word?"

Marianne's lips curled into a smile, "Of course."

Cornelia still wasn't ready to believe Marianne, but decided no matter what Marianne promised, there was no guarantee she would keep it. Cornelia turned only her head to see the action behind her. The other four guardians in the air, attacking the final Cerberus from a distance, and Caleb attacking in a closer range along with Matt. Will's words rang through her head; _Don't do anything stupid._ Cornelia shook the words out of her mind and turned back to face Marianne. "Fine."

Marianne let a small grin take position on her lips, "Good." She reached into her sheath and pulled out her sword, holding firmly onto the hilt.

Cornelia turned to the tree behind her. Before snapping off a large branch, she used her elemental power to help carve it into a firm shape.

"Let's go," she said when she snapped off the branch and took a strong position.

Will returned to aid the rest of the group fight off the monster within a matter of seconds after speaking with Cornelia. Her quick eye caught Matt just in range of the beast's next move, and she dived to rescue her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his and flew to a more reserved area just near the fight.

"Thanks Will-" Matt felt himself plummet to the ground that was a short eight or so feet beneath him. Will had dropped him, "Hey! Where are you going!" He shouted after the guardian as she flew back towards the fight.

"I can't risk you fighting with us!" She called back. Matt was ready to snap back at her in his annoyance of being treated like he couldn't care for himself, but Will had already become distracted with the fight.

Matt shook his head, completely discontent. He spun in a circle searching for a way out of the isolated area. It was then that he realized she had dropped him into a ditch. A deep ditch. He again shook his head, baffled. He would have to sit in here and wait for the fight to end. Will should have known him better. She should have flew him miles away from here if she had any hope of getting rid of him for this. He noticed on the ground a pointed branch that must have been snapped off of a tree. He swiftly snatched the branch from the ground and jammed it into a soft spot on the wall of the ditch and hoisted himself up. He grabbed onto a vine that seemed to be hanging out of the wall and pulled himself higher. His efforts turned out to be a failed attempt when the vine snapped and he fell onto his back in the moist soil. Determined, he rose again.

"Taranee, circle around the back and strike him from there! Irma stay in his face! Distract him with as many spits of water as you can!" Will was throwing orders left and right the second she was back. "Caleb, stay in the front with Irma, but only attack when you need to! Hay Lin get to the back with Taranee!" Will flew above the Cerberus, with a clear view of his back. She sent a bolt of light at the arched back, which seemed to make him twitch. It didn't take Will long to notice something was wrong. The Cerberus was no longer paying attention to their assaults. He seemed distracted. Within a matter of seconds the others noticed the strange behaviour.

"Look!" Irma shouted. She pointed in the direction that lined up with the Cerberus' eyes. Some thirty yards away, Matt had pulled himself out of the ditch and was running back towards the engagement, carrying the same branch that had helped him out.

"Matt!" Will screeched. The Cerberus broke out from between the guardians, sending Caleb and Irma flying in opposite directions. It threw itself at Matt once in range and chomped down hard. Matt's pain filled grunts could be heard.

It happened fast, but almost as if someone had pressed a button on a DVD player. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. Caleb was back on his feet, racing to help. Will had shoved the Cerberus off of her boyfriend and was firing countless beams of lightning at it. Hay Lin and Irma had started firing their powers at the Cerberus from distances they couldn't even reach. Irma was at Matt's side, drenching his scathed wounds in water, cleaning off as much of the blood as she could before wrapping them in anything she could find to halt the blood flow.

Will was attacking with every bit of energy and anger she held onto until finally the Cerberus fell flat on its side, with its eyes wide open. She continued to attack even it had fallen, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Will," Caleb said from behind her.

Will was quick to realize what she was doing. She spun on her heel and broke into a sprint to where Matt lay. She could have sworn she felt her heart stop until she saw that Matt was breathing and responding.

"Are you okay," She managed to choke out between light sobs.

Matt was clearly in pain. He rolled his head on the hard ground so he came eye to eye with the redhead. He had to use all the muscles in his body just to give her a smile of reassurance. "I-I'm f-fine," his words were stuttered and slurred.

"No, no you're not," Wil cried. "This is my fault," she accused herself with hatred and guilt, "I should have taken you farther away. I shouldn't have even let you come!"

Matt's smile faded. He grunted and grasped his side, "It's fine," he lied.

Will shook her head, "No. It's not!" She didn't bother to wipe the tears that were drifting down along her cheekbones, "We have to go back to earth and get you help." She yanked the Heart from around her neck and created a fold in an instant.

"What about Cornelia?" Taranee asked, turning to catch a glimpse of Cornelia, who was in the heat of battle with Marianne, using what looked to be a branch as a weapon.

Will shrugged. She struggled to pull Matt up, and found the task much easier when Caleb helped to rest him on her.

Irma stepped in, "I'll go with Will in case we need to clean any more of Matt's wounds before we make it to the hospital. You guys should stay here and wait."

Will had already managed to drag herself and Matt through the fold. Irma didn't wait for an agreement with the plan before following.

"So we're just supposed to stand and wait until Cornelia's done?" Caleb asked, "No way I'm doing that!" He started to run in the direction of Cornelia and Marianne.

Cornelia stepped back when Marianne swung her sword. She spun the branch in her hand and jabbed, missing. It was no help that Cornelia had never really used a weapon. She was always relying on her powers to help her in these situations.

"I thought this would be more challenging!" Marianne smirked. She swung her sword with a downward force, managing to create a long (but not very deep) gauge in Cornelia's leg.

Cornelia winced at the sudden pain, but was quick to recover.

"Come on Cornelia!" Marianne voice had a hint of whine in it, "Make this more interesting!"

Suddenly Cornelia returned the same cocky smirk that Marianne had been wearing. "Interesting?" She pulled the branch back along with her lunged leg. "Okay," she smiled, and threw her hands to the ground, "Earth!" Within a matter of seconds, Marianne was surrounded by a miniature forest of trees. Cornelia found it amusing when she heard Marianne shouting jumbles of words she couldn't understand.

Cornelia kept her hands on the ground, working hard to pull a chunk of earth in front of her. It took almost every ounce of her energy, but after some long moments of labour, she managed to have a large enough chunk to emerge. She carried herself and the piece of her element to a window in the forest, and hurdled it with a strong force at Marianne, who was shoved in the opposite direction.

The dust cleared after about a minute, and Marianne could be seen struggling just to crawl.

Caleb, Hay Lin, and Taranee rushed to the scene, confused as to whatever it was that just happened. They joined Cornelia, who was just in front of Marianne now, letting the girl stare at her feet.

"I thought I gave you my word there would only be weapons?" Marianne stuttered her words. She was breathing heavily between each syllable, making it difficult to understand.

Cornelia looked down at the head of brown hair, "I never gave you my word."

Marianne let out some sort of laugh, if that's what you would call it. The conversation was cut short by Caleb, "Listen, we have to go back to Earth. Matt's been hurt."

Cornelia pulled her eyebrows together, causing a crease in her forehead, "But Lillian-"

Taranee interrupted, "It's getting late on Earth."

Hay Lin nodded in agreement, "And we can't have the Hale's thinking they've lost another one of their daughters."

Cornelia frowned. She wanted so badly to continue on, but knew that her friends were right. Whoever had Lillian wasn't going to hurt her if he wanted her powers. Not yet, anyways. They could come back tomorrow and try again. At the moment, the rest of her family needed her. She slowly nodded, turning back to Marianne. "Thanks for letting me know she's in the castle." She recalled Marianne thinking they wouldn't make it past her. She shuffled her foot in the ground and kicked up a tinge of dirt into the brunette's face. She then spun on her heel and followed the other guardians towards the fold

Caleb draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself, kissing the top of her head.

"She'll be fine," He whispered into her ear.

---

Elyon sat quietly in her stall. Her kidnapper wasn't as strict with her lately. He would let her go outside into the sunlight, fed her better meals. If only he would take down the magic barrier than kept her within a thirty yard radius of the castle.

There was a creaking noise. The noise that sounded each time the wooden door would open. She stuck her head out to see who was coming in, and the sight almost made her faint. Next to one of the large guards Elyon recognized; he was the one who delivered her meals, was ten year old Lillian, looking absolutely terrified. Elyon noticed Lillian's eyes widen and fill with a sense of joy when their eyes met.

"Elyon!" She broke the stride that her and the guard had matched and raced to the stall Elyon was staying in.

"Lillian, what are you- what happened!?"

The guard, who didn't appear to know English opened Elyon's stall and gestured Lillian inside. Once the ten year old got as comfortable as she could possibly get in such an un-homelike place, she began to describe her story.

* * *

so...? r&r


	18. The Inevitable

okaay, so here's chapter 18. It's been a while so i tried to make it a fair length.

Hmm...there isn't much really to say other than thanks for the reviews and you guys adding me to your alerts and stuff, so yes, thank you so much for that.

Alright, please enjoy!

* * *

**18 - The Inevitable **

Will stayed by Matt's hospital bed for most of the night. At least until his grandfather showed up and told her to get home and rest. He was lucky, the nurse said. If his wounds hadn't been treated immediately there would have been much more severe consequences. Despite his luck, he was sentenced to at least two days in the hospital before release.

"You're sure you're feeling okay?" Will asked for the umpteenth time when she returned the next morning to visit.

Matt let out a small chuckle that sounded more like a croak, "Yeah. Don't worry."

Will was about to give a sharp reply when she was interrupted by a rhythmic knock on the door. Through the window she saw Irma peeking to take a look. Will smiled and waved her hand signalling her friend to come in. Irma had stayed with Will most of the night before they were sent home, and Will was grateful of that.

Irma creaked the door open just wide enough for herself to fit in. Unexpectedly, the rest of the Guardians as well as Caleb trailed in.

"Only two visitors at a time you guys!" Will snapped.

Hay Lin shrugged and put her finger to her lips, "Shh."

"If we get caught-"

"Relax, Will," Matt reassured her.

Irma was quick to start a conversation, "So Corny, I'm hoping you beat Marianne to a pulp?"

Cornelia shot a bitter look at Irma, "I sure did."

Irma narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You should be proud of yourself! You finally beat that scrawny-"

"What does it matter if I beat her or not!?" Cornelia snapped, "We didn't find Lillian."

Irma bit her bottom lip, "…Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Cornelia held the same bitter expression.

The groups sudden silence was ended by a nurse who threw the door open with a frustrated air to her, "Excuse me, two visitors at a time."

Everyone shared a look none of them could make out. Five of the large group stood up from their seats. They left Will and Matt in the room alone.

"Smooth Irma," Taranee scolded in her quietest voice. You could have said something a little more…consoling."

"What was I supposed to say!?" Irma asked I the same hushed voice, "Sorry we couldn't find your sister. Maybe tomorrow?"

Hay Lin threw her finger to her lips with a strained look on her face that was silently scolding Irma.

"Sorry," She whispered.

The three trailed behind Caleb and Cornelia out of the hospital and up about a block and a half. Hay Lin changed direction when they reached the road that led to the Silver dragon, "Did you guys want to come too? I'm sure mom or dad could whip up some bento box's without the box part for us?" She smiled her signature Hay Lin smile.

Irma and Taranee turned their heads to each other and nodded, "You two wanna come too?" Irma asked the couple just a few steps ahead of them.

Caleb had his arm over Cornelia's shoulder . He whispered something in her ear, and her head shook. "Nah," Caleb replied over his shoulder, "I think I'll take Cornelia home."

Irma shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She and Taranee crossed the dead road up to Hay Lin.

Irma was quick to start with her humour the moment they hit the other end of the road, "So….I can still have my food in the box…right?"

Hay Lin giggled, "If you want. We just usually eat it on a plate…you know, save the box's."

Irma nodded, "Makes sense I guess."

The two turned their heads towards Taranee who was looking up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" Hay Lin asked.

"I just felt a raindrop."

"That's fine Taranee," Hay Lin said, "We're just about at the restaurant you know."

Taranee looked ahead. The Silver Dragon was only a few stores ahead. "Cornelia and Caleb have six more blocks. In their sweaters."

"Eh…they'll be fine." Irma shrugged it off, "It looks like its gonna pass anyways."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Hay Lin flinched, "Let's still hurry. I just felt a raindrop on my nose!" She giggled and sprinted the rest of the short distance into the restaurant. She entered through the back door as her and her friends usually did. "Hi Grandma! Three bento box's please! One in a box and the others on a plate. Oh, and extra spice on Irma's."

Yan Lin smiled a mirror image of the smile Hay Lin had, "Doesn't Irma hate spice."

"Yeah, just I little prank!" Hay Lin laughed, and checked back out the door to see if her friends had caught up. Irma and Taranee stepped in completely drenched.

"What the heck…?"

"Yeah!" Irma spat, she tore the hat she was wearing on her head off and tossed it onto the kitchen floor, "Once you got in here, the rain just fell. Like the clouds didn't want you to get wet but wanted me soaked. That's not fair, it's my element, it's supposed to respect me!"

"Whoa Irma! Calm down!" Taranee laughed, she was wearing a much more carefree expression than Irma's frustrated one.

"Taranee, we just got soaked!" Irma cried.

Hay Lin caught her grandmother's eye. She made a motion that could be made out to say, 'scratch the prank.' Yan Lin surprisingly understood her granddaughter's poor use of sign language, and nodded.

"C'mon," Hay Lin took a few steps that brought her to the top of the stairs leading to the basement, "I'll get you two a change of clothes."

Taranee and Irma followed her to the bottom of the stairs, where Hay Lin stood motionless.

The basement, which was usually as clean as the rest of the restaurant, was a disaster. And there, sitting in the middle of the room, was a portal, with an unconscious Blunk laying flat on his belly in front of it.

---

"Great!" Cornelia had her sweater pulled over her head. She raced over the bridge that marked that there was still another four blocks before she got home. Just ahead of her was Caleb, with his sweater pulled over his head in the same manner. "It has to rain like this now of all the times in the world!"

"Come on, let's stay under here for a while." Caleb suggested. on the bridge was a small piece of concrete that was enough shelter for at least three people, "It's going to have to do."

Cornelia joined Caleb under the 'roof.'

Just the sound of the rain hitting the concrete could be heard. That is, until Caleb's stomach let out a low grumbling noise. Caleb chuckled, but Cornelia took a different opinion on the matter.

"Are you hungry?"

Caleb shrugged, "A little, yeah."

"Why didn't you say so? We could have gone with them."

Caleb shook his head, "Well, I didn't want to if you didn't want to."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes, "You know you don't have to protect me."

Caleb sighed, "I wasn't trying to protect you, I just figured-"

"That since my sister's missing you should-"

"Don't start this Cornelia."

"Don't start what!?"

"This! Are you always trying to find a reason to fight with me!?"

"What are you talking about! I'm not trying to start a fight!"

"You're always so…"Caleb trailed off. He didn't want to say anything that might offend Cornelia, not after what she had been through. Although he did find it unreasonable of her to get angry so quickly.

"So what! What am I?"

"So…you…Nevermind." "No!" Cornelia stomped her foot like a five year old, "I wanna know!"

"It's nothing."

"What Caleb!" With that the rain began to fall even harder than it had been.

"Fine!" Caleb yelled, "You always get like this! One bad thing happens to you and you treat everybody like-" he stopped himself before saying anything else.

Cornelia glared. Her eyes we turning a light red near her bottom eyelashes. That was the only way Caleb could tell she was crying, since the rest of the drops running down her face were rain, "If that's what you think, then fine. I'll get home myself." She spun and started across the rest of the bridge. It wasn't until she was off the bridge and half a block a way when Caleb broke into a sprint after her. He caught up quickly.

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia ignored the call and continued in the rain, her hair drenched.

"Cornelia, listen! I didn't mean it like that!"

Cornelia spun around and asked with a sharp tone, "Then what exactly did you mean!" When Caleb didn't respond, she continued, "I thought it was going to be different this time." She shot one last glare at him before turning back around and heading down the path, hugging herself to keep from the cold.

Caleb sighed. It took his three steps to catch up with the several she had already taken. He pulled his hoodie over his head and draped it over her shoulders. "You're going to catch a cold," he told her.

No reply.

Caleb reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her to a stop, and turning her once again to face him. "I'm sorry."

"I hear you saying that a lot," she stared at her feet, her tone accusing.

"And you shouldn't," he started, "This just isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Cornelia continued the gaze upon her feet, "What isn't? Us…or my sister?"

Caleb let his mouth shape into a grin. He lifted her chin to make eye contact, "Being in love with you."

Although she was facing a hard time, those words seemed to fix it all. Cornelia then couldn't hold back a smile. "It is hard, isn't it?"

Caleb lightly chuckled, and pulled her into a warm embrace accompanied with a soft kiss on her lips.

---

It only took the rest of the group half an hour to reach the Silver Dragon and help with the mess Blunk had been around. Matt hadn't arrived, and probably wouldn't. His grandfather just arrived at the hospital before Will left to sign some forms. Will instead came on her own, just before Caleb and Cornelia came tumbling down the stairs, completely drenched.

Hay Lin explained that the three of them had found Blunk laying flat on the floor when they arrived, while everyone grabbed a broom or picked up stray papers.

Blunk, who had been knocked out of his unconsciousness when Irma kicked him onto his back, spoke, "Blunk gone long time! He miss girlies!"

Caleb, who was sweeping the floor, then proceeded with a question, "How did you get here Blunk? Hay Lin answered for him, "There was a portal when we got here! But it closed almost instantly after we saw it!"

"So Blunk, how exactly did this whole mess get here?" Irma questioned.

"Blunk no make mess!" Blunk stated.

"We didn't say you did!" Will shook her head at him, "But do you know what did?"

Blunk shook his head.

"You…don't remember anything?" Will asked.

"Blunk running in Meridian, then…" Blunk broke off for a moment, trying to remember what happened, "Then he wake up here."

Confused looks were exchanged, then a silence fell as they cleaned. There really wasn't much any of them could do at the moment.

---

Monday at Sheffield institute welcomed the students with a first period assembly. No one knew the reason of the gathering until the vice principal stepped in front of the crowd an began to speak, "As we all know, last Thursday one of our students was in an accident."

Will shuffled in her seat closer to Matt, who's arm was in a cast, "What exactly did you tell them happened to you…?"

Matt grinned, "Just a little accident happened."

"We are very happy to tell you he is alright and is joining us today in…almost perfect condition." The vice principal, Mr. Rajoni, started again, "But that's not the point of this assembly. This is an important issue we must discuss." But he couldn't continue.

His speech was interrupted by a strange, crunching noise. Mr. Rajoni opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted again, this time by something much different. The main doors of the gym had been burst open by four creatures; creatures that shouldn't be on earth, that were charging in. It happened fast. There were sudden shrieks of fear and panic filling the gym. Some teachers struggling to keep an orderly fashion between the students, some rushed to the nearest exits, pushing and shoving to escape. The guardians looked from each others faces to the next, confusion the most evident expression. Caleb and Matt wore the same looks.

"Hay Lin!" A boy's voice was heard. Eric was in the crowd, pushing to fight his way to Hay Lin.

"Eric! No! You need to leave!" Hay Lin suddenly broke away from the others to rush towards Eric, who had Martin trailing behind him, shouting for Irma.

Will was the first to speak, referring to the creatures clearly from Petrakar, "We can't let these guys out there, lock all the doors!"

Cornelia and Caleb raced to the two exits and pulled the doors shut, twisting the locks.

"But Will! What do we do about them!" Taranee asked, gesturing to Eric and Martin.

Will, in a panic shrugged her shoulders and looked from Eric to Martin. She didn't know what they were supposed to do. She looked to Matt for help, who didn't have any idea what exactly they should be doing.

Suddenly, one of the odd creatures, the largest of them all that was an odd looking cross between a human and a beetle, spoke, "Must get guardians."

Eric, who was now next to Hay Lin, whispered, "What does it mean?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but when Hay Lin spoke he listened closely, "It want's-" she stopped herself before she could say anymore.

Next to the pair, Martin had caught up to Irma and was clinging behind her, "Come on Sugarplum, let's leave!"

Will was in the center of the gym staring down the monsters. They hadn't made a threatening move yet, so she stayed put. This stillness only lasted for a moment. The creature that had spoken suddenly picked itself off the floor and was moving a crisp style towards Will. She turned and broke away from its aim, then turned back to face it. She told it to stop, but it wasn't ready to cooperate.

Will, in a hustle to save herself didn't realize that the other three creatures had managed to divide themselves into groups, in their own separate matches against the other guardians.

Taranee was perhaps the fastest when it came to avoiding hits, but without any powers to fight back, it was inevitable she would eventually be worn out. Hay Lin and Eric were against the same creature as her. It would stomp on the ground and swing its arms to hit them, but they were also fairly swift.

Caleb and Cornelia were busy with the smallest of the monsters. Also with them was Matt. As the two young men were grabbing chairs to throw at it, Cornelia snuck her powers on the houseplants placed in the atrium and sent stray thorns at the creature.

Irma and Martin were busy with the last. Martin stayed hidden by Irma's back, as she did her best to avoid any strikes the monster attempted.

Will was still avoiding all other attacks that the beetle-like thing sent at her. Her concentration was interrupted by Cornelia shouting at her, "Will, you have to change us! You have to change us!"

Will took the words and planted them in her head. While she stayed clear of the attacks, she thought. She was the one with the heart. She had the power to change them and save their lives, which meant she also held the power to expose the girls secret. But there was really no choice. Have Eric and Martin learn the truth about them, or don't, and let innocent souls die from the attacks these creatures were sending in an attempt to capture the ones who put them into this mess. Will cringed; for she was left with the inevitable decision to change the guardians. She held her breath as she reached for the heart around her neck.

* * *

I'm really hoping you guys liked this,

As usual, please review!


	19. The Truth Hurts

Alright guys! This is chapter 19. It's a little long, but hopefully that's a good thing.

I'll start with a thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate it very much!

AND:

It's okay if you get confused around the midddle of this, because what happens in the middle will make sense at the end of this chapter.

And what happens at the end of this chapter will make sense when i put up the next chapter.

So if you're confused, don't worry about it. It's all going to make sense soon!

**

* * *

**

19-The Truth Hurts

Will pulled the heart out from under her shirt and reached it out in front of her. She breathed in, and out, before calling those two words, "Guardians, unite!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Eric questioned Hay Lin, but when he turned to hear her answer, she was no longer there. An unfamiliar light to Martin and Eric flooded the room, and when it faded, there stood five look-a-likes to the girls they knew. It took them both a moment to realize that these girls weren't look-a-likes.

Hay Lin sent out a small whirlwind to where Eric was standing. It picked him up off the ground and carried him off to the far corner, also grabbing Martin on the way.

"Hay Lin, what's happening!?" Eric shouted the words in a mixed jumble.

Hay Lin didn't answer. She proceeded to fight the monster that stood in front of her.

Martin was having a different take on this than Eric, "Oh, Irma my sugarplum, look at you!"

Irma wasn't paying attention, and its probably a good thing she wasn't. Hearing something like that from Martin would normally make her want to break the closest thing she could get her hands on.

The first of the creatures, the smallest that Cornelia, Caleb and Matt were facing, fell first. The three then broke apart to different groups; Matt doing his best with one arm to help Will, Caleb rushing to aid Hay Lin and Taranee, and Cornelia with Irma.

In a matter of moments, almost before Caleb even reached them, Taranee had sent a large blast of fire into the creature's face, and her and Hay Lin's job was finished.

Irma was the one who really needed help. Being stuck in a school fighting these things wasn't the best place to find water she could use. When Cornelia arrived and dragged up plants from under the floor to use, the job became easier, and they finished their creature within a matter of minutes.

Now all that was left was Will's. She was nervous with Matt fighting next to her. Not wanting him to be injured again, she did her best to finish the monster off as quickly as she could, which didn't take too long with her powers.

Now in the middle of the gym lay four fallen monsters, either dead or unconscious, the girls weren't sure. And now starting to emerge from the corner were Eric and Martin, Eric more broke away from the corner and raced towards Irma. Eric cautiously approached the group, probably the more sensible thing to do.

Cornelia wrinkled her nose as she watched the two study each of the guardians, up and down. Irma crossed her arms more like she was waiting for them to finish so she could start with an explanation. Hay Lin seemed sort of ashamed of herself, she avoided eye contact with Eric. Will and Taranee were the ones who actually seemed concerned about their secret breaking loose.

Finally, Eric spoke, "What exactly…is all of this?"

"It's a long story," Irma answered him, "I think you should forget the whole thing and live like you never saw this," She grinned with her fingers crossed.

"Seriously," Eric demanded.

Irma sighed. Along with the rest of W.I.T.C.H. Hay Lin looked towards Eric, "You should sit down."

So he sat on one of the few chairs that remained in its original position before the fight broke loose, Martin crouching on the floor.

And then they knew they had no other choice, so they told their story. From the moment they became guardians to the point of Elyon's kidnapping. They took note of the expression the two listeners pulled as they spoke. Confusion, shock, disappointment.

Eric and Martin looked like they weren't ready to buy it, but then again, they had just seen five regular girls summon elements to kill giant creatures that were only ever seen on television. That helps you believe just about anything else.

"Eric…are you mad at me?" Hay Lin asked.

Eric looked up to her, finally the two made eye contact, "Nah." He started, "I understand why you couldn't say anything…this is just a big…shock."

Martin grinned, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses, "Well I know I'm not mad at you Sugarplum! More like impressed with your awesome-"

"Martin stop!" Irma ordered him. And like a queen ordering her servant, he obeyed.

"Hey guys, look at this," Cornelia had strayed away from the group and was kneeling by one of the odd creatures. She pulled a piece of paper out from underneath the clothing the monster was wearing. She showed the girls the front, that read, 'Guardians.'

"What is it? What does it say?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia unfolded the piece of loose leaf and began to read it aloud, "Guardians, I have an arrangement for you that promises the safe return of the Heart of Earth. _Arrive at my castle two days from today, in the evening and we may be able to form an agreement…"_

No one really spoke after that. Martin and Eric barely listened they were so lost in their thoughts. Finally, Irma broke the silence, "Well…?"

Cornelia immediately replied, "We have to go! We can get Lillian!"

Taranee shook her head in disagreement, "But what if it's a trap?"

"Yeah…Taranee's right. I'm sorry Cornelia," Hay Lin said.

Cornelia pulled her lips into a pout, "Fine!" She glared, "If you guys don't go I'll be happy to do it myself!"

"Don't be stupid! If it is a trap you-" Irma began, but was interrupted by Will.

"No," she began, "Cornelia's right, we have to go."

Cornelia's eyes then brightened and she pulled Will into a hug, "Oh, thank you Will!"

Will returned Cornelia's excitement with a forced smile. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, she knew this would come with a cost.

---

After the surprise attack, the school had closed for the rest of the week for everyone to calm down. The police were now investigating the scene, which the guardians did their best not to leave any hints of evidence. The investigators were now convinced it was all just a prank pulled by Sheffield's rival school. While most students spent their days off sitting at home playing video games and watching television, Matt was stuck helping out in his grandfather's pet shop while the old man ran some errands.

"Hey Matt," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Matt turned to see Jesse smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile, "Hey Jesse. What are you doing here?"

Jesse was busy looking around in the store, so Matt repeated himself when she didn't reply.

"Oh, just some crickets for my lizard," she said.

Matt couldn't help but give a little smirk, "You have a lizard?"

Jesse giggled and replied, "Yeah, surprising, right?"

Matt reached under the counter and pulled out a box of live crickets for her, "A bit." he replied, "That's five fifty, by the way." He added, handing her the box.

Jesse reached into her pocket and pulled out several coins, "Here." she said, placing the change on the counter.

Jesse turned to leave, but stopped herself at the door, "Matt…can I ask you something?"

Matt seemed sort of busy sweeping behind the desk, but he put the broom aside to listen to what Jesse had to say, "Go for it."

Jesse took a few steps away form the door, and a few steps back towards the counter, "What exactly do you think about…us?"

Matt's forehead creased, "Sorry…I'm not really sure where you're going with this."

Jesse then proceeded on, "See, we have all of our classes together…and let's face the facts. When you aren't spending time with Will, you're spending time with me."

Matt sighed and shook his head. Awkwardly, he replied, "Well…umm…gee, Jesse, you're great and all, but I-I really like Will."

"You _like_ her," Jesse said it bluntly.

Matt shrugged, "Well, I-I think I might, you know, love her." He was going to say more, but Jesse suddenly lurched forward and kissed him. It wasn't a romantic sort of thing at all, it seemed for like she was demanding something. Matt immediately broke off the kiss by pulling himself back, and pushing her away. "What d'you think you're doing!"

Jesse didn't reply, she just shrugged her shoulders, winked, and walked out of the front door.

Matt wrinkled his nose and wandered to the back of the store to wash his lips off.

---

Cornelia and Caleb had just walked into her front door after going out for lunch. She pranced in and wandered up the stairs to her room, where Caleb followed.

"You're in a good mood today," Caleb smiled.

Cornelia spun around with a Hay Lin smile on her face, "Of course! We're getting my sister back!"

Caleb didn't want to ruin her good mood, but he didn't want Cornelia to go on believing in something that might not even happen, "You know…the note did say that he was to agree with his arrangement."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "I know, but…whatever it is! I'll do it to get my sister back!"

Caleb smiled, "I've missed seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You being back to your normal self."

Cornelia grinned, "Yeah," she then took a step towards Caleb and wrapped her arms over his neck, "I've missed me too." She then gave him a quick peck. She meant to take a step back after that, but Caleb pulled her back towards him and gave her another, more romantic kiss. One thing led to another, and they found themselves on her bed. Caleb was sitting on the edge with Cornelia on his lap. He first kissed along her neck, then back to her lips. Cornelia reached for the first button on his shirt. Then the second. By the third, Caleb ended the moment by pulling himself backwards.

Cornelia frowned, "What's that about?"

"Sorry," he began. Taking a deep breath, "I just…"

"Just…" Cornelia said, egging him on to continue.

Caleb took a second before replying, "If we keep going, I'm afraid I might not be able to stop."

Cornelia grinned, "Well, I don't blame you. You're with a pretty great girl." She giggle.

"I'm serious, Cornelia," he said.

Cornelia let her smile fade and she nodded, "I know. Sorry."

Caleb pulled her back into his arms, just for an embrace.

"I want it to be special." Cornelia stated.

"What?"

Cornelia continued awkwardly, "Our first time."

Caleb then seemed to be taken back, sort of stiff. However, Cornelia didn't notice. He nodded, and replied, "I feel the same way."

---

Making it to the castle wasn't a problem this time around in Petrakar. The guardians, and of course Caleb and Matt considered what came upon their first encounter with Kasson the difficult part. He sat on his throne, with Marianne (who was covered nearly head to toe in bandages) next to him. He grinned when he saw the leader of the guardians open the large door and proceed through. Following her was the rest of the group.

"Guardians…how glad I am to see you."

He received a pair of glares from Irma and Will. Will stepped forward and spoke, "Well…"

He smirked in response to her, but did not reply, so Will took that as an invitation to continue.

"What are your terms?"

Prince Kasson let a grin creep onto his face, "All I need is for you to listen to what I have to say."

Marianne turned her head as far as it would go with the cast over her neck, "Sire, now is your chance! Kill them!"

Kasson shook his head at her and responded, intentionally loud enough fore the guardians to hear, "Why should I even exert the energy to do that…when I can simply break up W.I.T.C.H.?"

Irma stepped forward so she was in line with Will, "Good luck trying, _Sire_," she enunciated, "But we've been with each other through thick and thin."

And then it started. Kasson opened his mouth and began to speak, and with what he said, Irma and Taranee were clearly his first target. "I've been watching you all for a long time. Longer than any of you may have expected, and I can tell you now, fire guardian…Irma Lair has shared much more with you than you could guess. A boy named Nigel?"

Taranee let it show that she was confused. She turned to Irma who was avoiding any sort of eye contact. She stared at her feet in utter shame. Taranee began to speak, her words shaky, "Irma…what's he talking about?"

Irma opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Kasson took that as his cue to continue, "And let's not forget that the lovely Earth Guardian seemed to forget about you all after the rebel leader chose to stay in Meridian. In fact, she's forgotten about all of you several more times than that."

All eyes then fell on Cornelia. Will gave her a dull look that was saying, 'You can explain later.' Hay Lin's was more of disappointment.

Kasson once again brought about the secrets that would rather have been kept hidden. "Leader. Will Vandom. I would look twice at the young man next to you."

Matt's heart sunk to his stomach, for he knew _exactly_ what Kasson was about to say next. And his suspicions were correct, except for one small detail.

"Jessica," Kasson called the name out as an order. And appearing behind his throne, the very familiar Jesse. The guardians all carried wide eyes and for a few of them, open mouths, on their faces now. Jesse. Jesse had all along been plotting with the prince and they were too caught up in everything else to realize it. Kasson continued, "Tell the girl what exactly happened yesterday."

Jessica grinned, "Gladly, sire." She took a step so that she was now in line with Marianne before she began, "Matt wasn't just working at the pet shop yesterday Will." She smirked, "But I'll let him explain the rest to you."

Will didn't even look at Matt. She just shook her head when he whispered her name, and he didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes were covered with a watery film.

Irma was the first to speak for a long time, "Okay! We've sat here and listened to your crap! Give us Lillian!"

Kasson grinned his grin, "But I have one more thing to say." He turned to Caleb, "Rebel leader, I give you props."

Caleb glared back, unexpecting of what was coming next.

"After all…" Kasson began, "You're probably keeping the biggest secret of all here." He shuffled in his seat before getting comfortable again. "And poor Cornelia thinks that you're both sharing your first moments with each other."

Caleb's expression was blank. The color drained from his face, and when Cornelia turned to look at him with her face saying 'please tell me he's lying,' he couldn't bring himself to look back.

"That's it!" Irma stomped towards the set of stairs that separated them from the prince, but when she reached the first step she was blasted backwards.

"You're fools to think you can pass through my barrier," Kasson said. He smiled, and then said one last thing, "As I'm a man of my word…" He gestured to behind the guardians where a cage was slowly lowering itself to the ground, with Lillian curled up inside. Kasson snapped and the lock on the cage opened, swinging open the door. "I've already siphoned what was left of her power. She's weak as a twig now."

Cornelia rushed to the cage and pulled out Lillian's small figure. She was paler than usual, and could barely speak, but Cornelia didn't care. She had her sister back.

"You're free to leave." Kasson finished.

Without a word Will pulled out the heart and created a fold in the center of the palace.

Taranee pushed through Will and Matt to make it to the fold.

"Taranee!" Irma called out, "Let me explain!"

Taranee didn't stop in her tracks. She continued her quick pace and was first to pass through the fold, closely followed by Irma.

Hay Lin was next. Nothing had been said that should have hurt her, but she still felt an ache somewhere inside of her. She felt the bad sense that there were no good results to come out of what happened today.

"Will, Will I need you to listen to me!" Matt demanded.

Will didn't turn to face him when she spoke, "I'm not interested in what you have to say," She stated. And took a single step to pass through, Matt slowly and just a few paces behind.

"Cornelia!" Caleb attempted to pull her back but she jerked away.

"I need to get Lillian home." She carried Lillian like a baby.

Kasson watched as the last two figures disappeared into the fold. He smiled, proud with himself. For he had done what perhaps no other could. The unthinkable. He had successfully broken up the five Guardians, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. W.I.T.C.H. was no longer what you could call it.

_

* * *

_

Like i said at the beginning, this whole section at the end will be completely explained next update. So hold on for that, it shouldn't take more than a couple weeks this time.

As always, review!


	20. WITCH No Longer

See? Pretty fast update huh?

I think I did okay on this chapter, and lucky you guys. It's going to clear up everything. I hope? Haha

Anyways, it's a pretty angry chapter.

There isn't much else to say other than just because i updated wuickly doesn't mean it was rushed. Definitely not.

Alright, please enjoy!

* * *

**20-W.I.T.C.H. No Longer**

"_Nigel, don't!" Irma pleaded. She had a misty film covering her eyes as she grabbed Nigel by the arm, "Please! We can fix this! I can fix this-"_

_Nigel pulled his arm away from Irma, "Irma, there's no way to fix this. It's just…I think we should move on."_

_Irma shook her head, "But you…we…" she let a single tear run down her face before she wiped it away and glared at Nigel, "Fine!" She swung a weak fist at him, "I don't need you anyways!"_

_Nigel watched her as she ran in the opposite direction. He didn't regret his decision to break up with her. He especially was happy he did it when he met Taranee Cook two weeks later._

"Taranee!" Irma called back the fire guardian who, after they arrived back on earth, decided to stomp off in no particular direction.

Taranee spun around and shot a look at Irma that no one had seen on her innocent face before, "What did he mean!?" She demanded.

Irma shook her head, "It's not a big deal! He was twisting the truth!"

A horrible realization hit Taranee. She swayed back and forth for a few seconds before muttering the words, "Did he cheat on me?"

Irma's mouth dropped and shook her head furiously, "You think I would actually do that to you!? No, he didn't, just give me a chance to explain!" Irma was now the one making demands.

Taranee frowned.

"Nigel and I dated for a bit before you even came to Hetherfield! We were young and stupid! It doesn't even matter now!" Irma stated.

Taranee wrinkled her brow, "You're an idiot if you think it doesn't matter!" She raised her voice, "And how come Nigel didn't tell me! How come you didn't tell me!"

"Because there was nothing to tell! Like I said, it didn't-"

Taranee didn't give Irma the chance to finish. She ended the conversation by spinning around on her heel and stomping off again.

---

"_Jessica," The prince summoned one of his most prized servants. She stepped forward and bowed at his feet._

"_How may I assist you sir?"_

_Kasson grinned and waited for her to stand and match his eye level, "I have a very important task for you. Are you ready?"_

_Jessica nodded. It was about time she was trusted with something so beneficial to the prince. _

"_You are heading to earth," Kasson got straight into the task, "Undercover as a sixteen year old teenager. Your name, Jesse."_

Will ran home the moment she closed the portal. She didn't give Matt the chance he was begging her for to talk to her. She didn't listen to a single consoling word that Hay Lin had said. She arrived home to an empty house except for the appliances which tried to welcome her home. She threw open the door to her bedroom and crashed onto the bed. She didn't know how long she laid there, but it can't have been too long because her mom still hadn't come home yet. She didn't cry. She wouldn't let herself, but when the phone rang with Matt's caller ID showing, she wanted to so badly.

She flipped open her cell phone, and then closed it without a word. Ten seconds later, Matt called back. She opened her phone, and closed it again. Another ten seconds later, he was calling again. This time she opened her phone and pressed it to her ear, without a hello.

Matt heard her breathing which was why he started, "Will! Please don't hang up again! Let me explain." She didn't reply, so Matt decided to continue, "Okay! I was at the shop and Jesse walked in like she owned the place! And she-"

Matt was both anxious and nervous to hear Will actually speak on the other end, "Please don't say it."

Matt paused, but he had started, and things weren't going to get any better unless he told the whole story. Sure, they might just get worse, but at least the pair would have something to work with. "She kissed me." When Will didn't reply, he thought she had hung on him again, but then he heard a few stifled breaths, "But I didn't kiss her back."

Will sat on the phone with him for another few minutes. Neither said anything for the short time, and then, finally, Will spoke, "We're done." Before Matt could protest, she continued, "Don't come to my house. Don't call me anymore. Don't look at me at school." They both heard a strain in her voice, "I don't want to see you anymore. Just leave me alone." And then she slammed the phone shut. Again, Matt called back. This time she let the phone vibrate in her hands until it stopped. Now was a good time. She could cry.

---

"Cornelia! Open the door!" Caleb slammed his fist on Cornelia's bedroom door. There wasn't a reply. "Open it, or I'm knocking it down!"

Cornelia turned the lock on her door and wandered back to her bed. Caleb slowly turned the knob and stayed near the entrance.

Cornelia didn't even look at him. She didn't even reference the situation. She sat on her bed playing with her nails, "Don't be so loud. Lillian's asleep."

Caleb shook his head and threw up his hands in annoyance, "Please listen to me."

Cornelia stayed quiet, focused on her nails, which she was now applying a pink buffer.

"Kasson's just doing this to mess things up! You can't let it get to you!" Caleb said.

Cornelia got up from her bed and walked up to Caleb, so they were just a foot away from each other, "Did you, or did you not sleep with Marianne?" She already knew the answer.

Caleb didn't break eye contact when he replied, "I did." His voice was ashamed, "But it was a mistake, and I wish I didn't do it. I wish I told you."

Cornelia glared at him, and then, with her un-manicured hand, slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you wish I knew!" She spat, "Because if it wasn't for Kasson, You and I both know that I never would have!"

Caleb felt the place her hand had hit him stinging, but he did not react to anything. He kept his head turned in the direction it ended up after the slap, "It didn't mean anything."

Cornelia shook her head, "It _always _means something." She swung her arm out in front of her and pointed it at her door, "Get out."

Caleb let his head slump. He knew there was no use trying to convince her anything different, so he followed the direction in which she was pointing.

---

When the day came for all students to return to school after the incident last Monday, things weren't looking any better for the guardians. Hay Lin walked into Sheffield institute with her hands full; her bag, two textbooks, and lunch. She didn't notice the last step on the way upstairs to her locker and she tripped, dropping everything onto the floor. She cursed quietly, perhaps the first time she had ever said anything that involved a swear, and began to pick up her books. She reached for her textbook when she noticed someone's feet where it used to be. She looked up and saw a smiling Eric, holding her textbook.

"Thank you," She said, trying to take the book back, but he pulled it back, and held out his hand to take the other book she was struggling to carry. She handed it over, "Thank you," she said again.

"What's wrong?" She could only count on Eric (and four others that she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with) to recognize something was wrong with her.

"Just…" At that moment she saw Taranee walking by her. Hay Lin smiled, trying to start conversation, but Taranee just looked at her, made a half smile and walked away.

Eric saw the scene and continued to look down at his girlfriend, "Something up with Taranee?"

Hay Lin nodded her head. She looked up to Eric, "Something happened when we went to get Lillian. Something bad."

Eric's face was covered with concern, "Lillian was alright, wasn't she?"

Hay Lin once again nodded, "Yes, but…" And then she saw Will. Walking out of a classroom with her hands also full, in fact, so full that she was holding a pencil in her mouth. Hay Lin tried another smile, this time accompanied with a, "Hey Will!"

Will looked ridiculous when she spun around to look at Hay Lin with her messy hair and pencil. She nodded a little, just for acknowledgement, and then spun back to wherever it was she was heading.

Hay Lin stuck out her bottom lip. Why weren't they talking to her? She hadn't done anything and she was still getting punished for it. She was trying to make things right between the girls again and she had gotten snubbed by two of them already. Cornelia turned the corner in the middle of Hay Lin's thoughts. Third times the charm. Maybe. Probably not.

"Hi Cornelia," Hay Lin didn't say it with as much enthusiasm as she tried with Will. It was a good thing she didn't bother, because Cornelia, like Taranee, looked back at her, sort of shocked she was even trying to talk to her. And then Cornelia began her fast pace again.

Eric shook his head, "Okay, what's going on?"

Hay Lin also shook her head, "I don't know anymore."

Hay Lin survived her first two classes of the day. It wasn't hard since none of the other girls were even in her classes. It was lunch that caused a problem. Hay Lin spotted Will first, then Irma. Both at separate tables. Later, when she was closer to the beginning of the lunch line, she spotted Cornelia and Taranee. When she turned back to find a table of her own with her tray, she noticed not even Matt and Caleb were sitting together. She shook her head and frowned. She didn't even have Eric to sit with since he was busy in the tutor center.

Hay Lin sighed, and proceeded to where Taranee was sitting. "Hey," She started. "Can I sit here?"

Taranee looked up from her book which it looked like her nose was stuck to. She shrugged, "It's probably not a good idea. I'm studying for a test."

Hay Lin shoved the chair back in that she had already pulled out, hoping for a yes. She sped over to Irma's table, "Can I sit with you, Irma?"

Irma, who was sitting with Martin and two other people Hay Lin didn't know, shook her head, "We're waiting on a few more. Sorry Hay, there won't be enough room."

Hay Lin took in a deep breath and wandered to Cornelia's table. Cornelia was sitting with the popular crowd. Hay Lin stopped herself from asking, because even if Cornelia said yes - which was unlikely - the rest of them wouldn't want her there. She dragged herself and the tray that was starting to feel heavy to where Will sat. She was like Taranee, by herself.

"Will…?" Hay Lin didn't even have to ask before Will answered.

"I'm sorry Hay Lin. I kind of want to be alone right now," She began, "I have lots to think about." She turned her attention back to her food. Hay Lin had just took a step away when Will spoke again, "Don't blame yourself for this Hay Lin." This made Hay Lin stop, "You didn't do anything and you don't deserve us not talking to you."

"So why aren't you!?" Hay Lin spun around and glared at Will. It was the first time she had ever given Will such an angry stare.

Will shook her head, "We need to sort out our issues first. I don't want you involved in this. You could get hurt too."

Hay Lin continued the unholy stare, "That's too bad! Because I'm already involved! And I am hurt! I hate seeing all of you like this!"

Will shrugged, "Sorry."

Hay Lin shook her head and placed her tray on the table. She turned and swiftly led herself out of the Cafeteria. As she walked, she felt four sets of eyes following her. She knew who they belonged to, and she didn't care. If the girls were going to choose to be so difficult, she didn't want to deal with them.

When Hay Lin finally exited and was no longer in view, Irma returned to her conversation with Martin. Will put her fork down and glared at her food. Cornelia turned back to her conversation with one of the jocks, and Taranee stuck her nose back into her book.

---

Tuesday came and went. By Wednesday, Will found herself sitting in the hallway at lunch reading over her Biology notes in preparation for the upcoming test she had. She turned the page and took a bite of her sandwich. She only stopped when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her. She turned her head upwards to see that Matt was staring back down at her.

"Can we talk?"

Will narrowed her eyes and turned back to her book. Her voice had no emotion in it at all, "I told you we're done. I have no interest in talking to you."

"Please Will!" Matt pleaded, "You can't expect me to just turn around and forget everything we've been through!"

Will shrugged, "Well you're going to have to," She replied with the same emotionless tone, "I already have."

Matt sighed in annoyance, "C'mon! I told you already, I didn't kiss her back! I even pushed her away!"

Will shook her head, and snapped her book shut. She stood up and stumbled before regaining balance. "You think that's why I'm mad!?"

Matt frowned, "Well…that is why…isn't it?"

Will forced a laugh, but not one to show humour. It was to show that she found it funny that any boy could be so clueless, "Well that's not why!" She glared, "It's because you didn't bother to tell me!" She shook her head one last time before shoving her way passed him and stomping off to somewhere she wouldn't be bothered by anymore clueless boys.

---

Cornelia closed the door to her locker and spun around in the direction of her next class. She was just about there when she felt someone run into her and shove her into the girls washroom. She shoved the person off of her when she was backed into a sink, "Hey, what's your problem!?" She shouted before she noticed that it wasn't even a girl that had shoved her. It was Caleb.

"What are you doing Caleb!? This is the girls washroom! Get out!" She tried to spin him around and push him outside, but he stayed stiff as a board.

"Listen to me," He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her far enough away so that he could look her in the eyes when they spoke.

"Not in the mood," She proclaimed, and again tried to move past him. He took her shoulders again and walked her backwards, "Move!" She hit him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, Cornelia," He said.

"I. Don't. Care!" She protested.

Before Caleb could reply a pair of girls walked in laughing. They stopped when they spotted Caleb and began giggling even more as they rushed back outside.

Cornelia glared at him, "Go!" She pushed him away from her.

"Listen!" He didn't give up, "It was before I even came back to earth! It was a long time ago!"

Cornelia shook her head. This time she gave up trying to shove him. She turned and walked straight into a stall, locking the door on him. "Go away, Caleb."

Caleb rested his head on the stall door. Cornelia stayed on the other end as she listened to the noises around her. It was quiet, and that was why she noticed that they weren't alone in the washroom. There was someone in the stall next to her. And they were crying.

After about ten minutes Cornelia heard the door slam, and she knew Caleb had left. She let herself out of the stall and walked over towards the mirror. At that moment she noticed the stall door next to where she was slowly creep open. Out of it came Will. Her eyes and face both red to match her hair. Her cheeks were wet.

Cornelia looked at Will's face through the mirror. She eventually looked back to her bag and began to dig through her belongings until she found her makeup. She pulled out her mascara and began to apply it first to her lower lashes.

Will stood by the sink next to her. There was silence for the first while until Will spoke, "Sorry I didn't leave," she apologized.

Cornelia looked at her, again, only through her reflection in the mirror. "Whatever…"

Will stared at the sink, "What did Kasson mean? When he said you forgot about us?"

Cornelia finished with her mascara and blinked a few times to let the water escape her eyes, "Nothing."

Will frowned and wiped a tear from under her eye.

Cornelia sighed and started, "Okay…just when I wasn't talking to you guys last summer. That's what he meant."

"There was more to it than that…isn't there?" Will demanded.

Cornelia took in a deep breath, "I just…started hanging out with some other people. That's all. Not a big deal."

"Why didn't you come talk to us? We're your best friends!" Will stated through quick breaths.

"It doesn't matter!" Cornelia protested, "I realized they were the wrong crowd! I left them anyways." She said.

Will didn't say anything more. Cornelia eventually left after fixing her make-up, leaving Will to herself.

---

Hay Lin walked down the hallway. Lunch was just about over and she was already headed to her next class. She stopped when she noticed Taranee and Irma whispering insanely about something. She stopped at the corner and listened carefully. It helped that her powers over air could intensify the sound so she could hear their specific whispers over anyone else's voices.

"Whatever Taranee! I've tried explaining everything to you! It's useless!"

Taranee sounded annoyed, "Yeah it is," she began, "So you can leave me alone."

Taranee then left Irma by the lockers. Hay Lin felt herself getting angry with the others. They refused to listen to each other, or talk anything out. It was like a time bomb in her, and if they got her any angrier, she felt like she was going to burst.

The rest of the week continued like this, except Hay Lin had given up all attempts to talk to the girls. And when the bell rang on Friday to signal it was time to go home, Hay Lin felt herself melt into relief.

After school Friday, Cornelia found herself in the city center park. She sat quietly on a bench by herself. She thought about Caleb, and Marianne, and the other guardians. She thought about Caleb with Marianne. It made her mad to imagine the two even remotely close to each other, even be it in her mind. She didn't know how long she was there for, but her thoughts were eventually interrupted by someone who hadn't been on her mind at all.

"Is that you Cornelia?"

She sat up straight opposed to her previous slumped position and looked over her neck to see who it was. Someone she didn't want to see, but better than anyone she had been thinking of.

"Hey Peter," She said.

"Hi," he took a seat on the bench next to her. "I haven't seen you with Taranee lately."

"Yeah…." She sighed, "You probably won't for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Just…a few things going on."

"Oh," Peter nodded and rested his back. "So how are things with Caleb?"

Cornelia creased her forehead, "Why?"

"Just curious."

She shook her head, "Well…" she thought about what she should say, "Not too well."

Peter couldn't hide his delight. At the same time, he tried to show sympathy. "Sorry to hear that."

Cornelia turned her head so that she was looking up at him, "I'm sure you are."

Peter chuckled, "I am." He then turned so he was looking down at her, "Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

Cornelia could feel his breath on her face. She felt him moving closer to her by the second, and although her heart was yelling at her to get up and leave, she didn't. Instead to slid closer to him and it just happened. His lips were on hers and he had his arm around her. It Didn't feel right at all kissing Peter. It's not like he wasn't good at it, it was just that she didn't feel the spark she felt when she kissed Caleb. She didn't feel any spark at all with Peter. It was then that she pulled herself away and pushed him away. She got up from the bench and grabbed her schoolbag, "I can't, Pete. I'm sorry." She spun around and dashed off as fast as she could. She knew where she had to go, and what she had to do. Finally, she found herself at the main entrance to the Silver dragon.

She burst in through the door and welcomed herself into the back. The Lin's knew her, so it didn't seem too odd for her. On her way she said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Lin. As well as Yan Lin. She reached the top of the stairs leading to the basement when she bumped into Hay Lin.

"Cornelia?"

"Hay Lin, where's Caleb?" She asked instantly.

Hay Lin's look of surprise and joy melted away. "In the basement," her reply was short and blunt.

Cornelia squeezed by her. She was on the second step down when she felt herself subconsciously turn back to Hay Lin. "Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin looked over her shoulder.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She said.

Hay Lin smiled her first real smile in a long time, "Okay!"

Caleb was sitting on the couch in the basement when he saw Cornelia rushing down the stairs. He shot up to face her, "Cornelia, hey, listen I-"

Cornelia shook her head and began before he could continue, "Let me go first."

Caleb nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb."

"For what? Don't be!"

"No," she spoke again, "I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip, "You're not going to like this."

Caleb didn't know what to expect from her. He was just happy to see her standing in front of him and not yelling. What she said next changed his mind. He should have seen it coming, in fact, taking into consideration the disappointed and nervous and upset look on her face.

"I kissed Peter."

* * *

=0 There isn't very much to say. If you guys are still confused about something just let me know in your review.

There was a lot i had to explain and I might have accidentally missed something.

If i can't fit in the explanation in the next chapter I'll message you letting you know.


	21. A Point Of No Return

Here's chapter 21.

Thanks to the reviews on the last chapter. I actually got influenced by one of the reviews: Lexvan

I liked your idea of an Irma/Taranee catfight, so i took that and worked it in, so credit for that scene goes to you. (:

**

* * *

**

21-A Point Of No Return

Caleb stared at her blankly for a moment with his mouth half open. Cornelia dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You what?" Caleb managed to half whisper.

Cornelia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it-"

"No, you shouldn't have."

"It just happened, and I regret it-"

"Then why did you?" Caleb had a bitterness to his voice each time her replied.

"I don't know…I guess I needed to know if you were worth all this…and kissing Peter would give me my answer," She stopped to think of what to say next, "And you are."

Caleb took a step backwards. He took in a deep breath, "I've been trying to fix things and you're off kissing Peter?"

"It wasn't like that!" Cornelia protested. "And it's not like it's as bad as what you did!"

Caleb chuckled with sarcasm, "What I did!? Cornelia, we weren't together when I did that with Marianne!"

"That's not what I meant," Cornelia said in a calmer voice than she had been using before, "You lied to me."

Caleb shook his head, "I lied? No, you just presumed that I-"

Cornelia didn't let him finish, "You're right. You didn't lie. You just didn't tell me the truth," she took a few steps back before turning around and walking into Hay Lin's room. Before Caleb could follow she slammed the door on him.

Caleb sighed and walked towards the door. He listened for a few moments, hearing Cornelia's unsteady breathing. He slowly slumped down and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the door, "Cornelia. Listen to me."

There was no reply, but he could tell by her breathing that she too was sitting on the floor, with an ear pressed to the door.

"I thought keeping the truth from you would be a good thing," Caleb started, "I never thought you would find out so there really was no use telling you and letting it lead to a fight." He went on, "But clearly it was a mistake."

Cornelia kept her ear tight against the door, soaking in every word Caleb said. She still hadn't replied, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to say a bit more, "What happened with Marianne may have mattered at the time, but it doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

That was her cue. Cornelia slowly rose from where she was sitting and twisted the lock on the door. Caleb heard the click and shot to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Cornelia said when she opened the door, "For kissing Peter."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you the truth when I had the chance, "Caleb apologized.

Cornelia looked at the floor, "Did you ever love her?"

Caleb pulled Cornelia into an embrace, "Not half as much as I love you," He whispered into her ear.

Cornelia let herself fold into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

Caleb took in a deep breath, "So are we gonna be okay?"

Cornelia pulled backwards and looked him in the eye, "I don't know."

Caleb ran a hand through her hair, and she continued, "I'm tired of fighting."

"I am too."

"But we can't seem to last five minutes without arguing."

Caleb shook his head, "But we always work it out."

"That's not how it should be though." Cornelia almost whispered that, tears stinging her eyes. She could see the hurt on his face. She took his hands off of her waist and shrugged her shoulders. She would have said more, as a form of closure, but Hay Lin bounded down the stairs. She was carrying a large box full of paper plates.

"Corny…I know you might be mad at me for it, but I called over the others." Hay Lin said. "They were reluctant, and it took me forever to convince them to get over here, but they're all coming. In fact, they all agree that maybe we _should_ talk."

Cornelia didn't even look at Caleb after that. She nodded, "Yeah. I agree." She kept her gaze fixed on the floor, "Caleb, maybe it's best if you leave for this."

Caleb didn't argue. He took a few steps backwards before actually turning and heading up the stairs. Cornelia swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw the last of him before he shut the basement door.

Cornelia and Hay Lin sat on the one couch in front of the television in silence. Just a few minutes after Caleb left, Taranee showed up. Another ten minutes past by the time Will arrived, with a head of messy hair. Irma was the one who took the longest. She showed up after about a half an hour of waiting without even an apology for being late.

Hay Lin moved from her comfort on the couch to make room for Taranee and Will to take a seat, and she crossed her legs and made her best effort to get comfortable on the floor. Irma unhappily joined her on the rug.

Hay Lin noticed the awkward silence and strained energy in the room, so she made the first effort to speak, "You guys, please say something!" When no one spoke, she went on, "We've been through so much! If we let this break us apart, all of our efforts will have been for nothing! We might has well of not even become guardians."

Each of the girls heard her words, that was obvious. Taranee and Irma both looked taken aback, and Cornelia and Will raised their eyebrows, taking Hay Lin's words into consideration. Finally, someone other than Hay Lin was talking.

"If you guys aren't gonna start, then I will," Cornelia was leaning on the backrest of the couch, but she rose and straightened her back when she started. "Last summer I went to this promotional party for my Mom. She introduced me to a coworkers son and we ended up hanging out the whole party. I guess I was kind of bitter to him, I mean, I didn't want to be at this party, let alone talk to any sort of guy."

"What's your point in telling us this?" Irma finally said something, ending the silent attitude she was putting on.

Cornelia ignored the rude question and continued on, "Well, he was alright, and when he called the day after asking me to go to a movie I figured I might as well since I sort of needed to move on eventually."

"So you went out with him instead of us!?" Irma glared at her.

"No!" Cornelia glared back, "Listen to me for a sec, okay!?" She waited for a moment before continuing, "When I did realize that he wasn't exactly the best guy to be hanging around with I stopped answering his calls."

"But why didn't you talk to us then!?" Irma demanded, "Three months of silence last year and it was because you were busy sticking your tongue down his throat?"

Cornelia's mouth dropped open, "I'll have you know I didn't kiss him. At all."

Will said her first words of the evening, "So…you still haven't answered. Why didn't you come to us instead?"

Cornelia pursed her lips, "Because! Do you have any idea how hard it was being around you guys!?"

Irma forced a laugh, "Not really." She said sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk with you guys again! But whenever I was around you, all of the memories of Caleb came flooding back."

"Oh…" Irma muttered. She looked at her feet, regretting what she had previously said.

Before the other girls could reply, Will stood up and started, "Matt and I broke up."

Hay Lin jumped to her feet, "What!? Will, no!" She rushed to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"That's why you were crying in the washroom the other day," Cornelia said softly.

Will nodded and pulled out of Hay Lin's embrace, "It was the right thing to do," she went on, "Jesse kissed him and he didn't tell me. He wasn't going to tell me."

Cornelia nodded, "I've been there," there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Taranee shook her head, shooting a glare at Irma, "So have I."

Irma bolted up from her seat on the floor and marched to where Taranee was seated, "I explained it to you! Me and Nigel were some stupid couple of kids!"

Taranee then stood up from her seat, so she was eye to eye with Irma, "But you didn't tell me when you should have! We wouldn't be fighting over this right now if you had told me sooner!"

"We also might not be friends right now if I told you sooner."

Taranee wore a shocked expression on her face; not because of what Irma said, it was the fact that it was true.

The rest of the girls watched silently. Taranee finally spoke. "Maybe that would have been for the better."

And almost as quick as she said it, Irma's palm was slapped flat across her cheek. Taranee's mouth dropped open and reached for Irma's hair, tugging it as hard as she could without having it pulled out. Irma stumbled backwards onto the floor, with Taranee pawing at her insatiably. Irma eventually shoved her off and pinned her on the floor.

Hay Lin and Cornelia dived in and managed to drag Irma off before she caused any real damage. Taranee stood up and wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. She was lucky to come out of Irma's assault with only a scratch. "Are you crazy!?" she shouted.

Irma struggled to escape from the two girls' grip, but was unsuccessful. "How could you say that it'd be better if we weren't friends! Taranee you're one of my best friends!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about you and Nigel!"

Irma finally settled down. Cornelia and Hay Lin loosened their grip but didn't quite let go yet. Irma started, "Because it was nothing! I wouldn't get anywhere telling you that so there was no point."

Taranee's expression for the first time in the week softened by a smidge. She waited for Irma to say something more.

"If it means anything, I really am sorry I didn't say anything." Irma said in one of the most sincere apologies the girls had ever heard, "And I've known Nigel for a long time." She went on, "And he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

Taranee didn't know what to say. She was actually comforted by _Irma._ The last person she ever imagined would apologize for something was standing before her saying words that meant everything to have come out of her mouth. Taranee wouldn't let herself not forgive her. She took a step forward, slowly.

Cornelia was first to let go of Irma's tense arm, then Hay Lin. Irma and Taranee met in the middle and shared a hug. "I'm sorry I refused to listen to you Irma," Taranee said.

Irma didn't say anything in return.

In the heat of the moment. No one noticed that Will had been completely silent. Cornelia was the first to see the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar standing next to the couch wiping her eyes on her sweater.

"Will," Cornelia pulled Will into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay." She patted Will's back softy, "Just give Matt a chance to talk to you."

Will stayed rested on Cornelia's shoulder, "How do you know I didn't let him talk?"

Cornelia smiled, "Because you're Will. You don't wait for excuses." Will didn't reply. Cornelia held out her one hand to the other guardians and behind Will's back motioned them over. The moment lasted for a while, just a silent group hug. Eventually Cornelia started, "Will, you have to stop crying."

Will sobbed, "But it's so hard!"

Cornelia shook her head, "No, I'm serious, stop crying." She pulled away from Will and wrinkled her nose at her shirt, "You're getting your tears and snot all over my new shirt."

Will couldn't help but laugh between her sobs after that. Irma exploded into laughter and Hay Lin and Taranee were thrown into a fit of giggles. Cornelia stuck out her tongue, "You guys, it's gross!" But she too began to join in on the laughter. The giggled and laughed until Yan Lin came slowly down the stairs.

"I'm glad to see you girls worked it out." She smiled.

The girls beamed at her.

"I have some news," Yan Lin's face instantly became serious. "I have spoken to the oracle, and Elyon's power is going to be siphoned tomorrow evening in Petrakar."

The girls grins were replaced with looks of concern.

"Sit down," Yan Lin gestured to the couch, where the five squished to fit. When they were settled, Yan Lin continued. "When I was a guardian, there was a point where we had to complete our final mission. When we became successful, we found ourselves in Kandrakar, where the oracle spoke to us."

Hay Lin squirmed, "Grandma, what are you getting at?"

Yan Lin went on, "When you girls complete your final battle, which I'm not positive, but I suspect to be this one," she paused and cleared her throat, "You will be bound to your world. The oracle will close off all ways of transporting between worlds. He will ensure that the heart of Kandrakar, Earth, Petrakar, Meridian and all others can no longer create portals or folds. That is, until the next generation of guardians are summoned."

Irma creased her forehead, "And what's his purpose for doing this?"

"To ensure there is no longer any danger in a world that there shouldn't be. He only summons guardians when it is absolutely necessary."

"And when will we know if this is our final mission?" Taranee asked.

"After the battle you face tomorrow. If you find yourselves in Kandrakar…then the Oracle shall make this all clear."

Cornelia shook her head, "So if it is…we can't go to Meridian anymore?" she wanted the answer to be yes, you can still return. They all wanted it to be that, but they knew it wasn't.

Yan Lin shook her head, "As I said, the oracle will explain this all. But I suggest you all be prepared to say goodbye."

* * *

Yeah...that whole thing with Yan Lin is going to be explained much better soon.

I hoped you guys liked this. I didn't plan for the whole makeup scene to be a whole chapter, but it ended up that way. Since it was it's own chapter, one of the next few is going to be quite lone, so be ready for that.

Wow, we're nearing the end of the story. ):

I really hope you guys are liking it so far, and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

As always, review!


	22. The First Confrontation

Okay, i don't have much time to write this, so thank you for the reviews

And now you can enjoy Chapter 22.

**

* * *

**

**22-The First Confrontation**

"This is confusing," Irma muttered. Will had turned the girls into their guardian selves after meeting up at the Silver Dragon the day Elyon's powers were going to be taken. She created a fold using the heart, and the girls were just about to step through before Irma spoke.

"What is?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma shook her head at them, "Don't tell me toy guys haven't been thinking about it."

"About what?' Taranee questioned.

Will replied for Irma, "The fact that if this is our final battle…no more Meridian. We're bound to earth."

Irma nodded, "I've gotta say…I'm gonna miss this."

Hay Lin agreed, and it seemed that so did the other girls, "Well…maybe its not our final battle!"

"But there will be a time when it is," Will added.

"At least it'll let us relax for once," Taranee pointed out.

The girls turned to Cornelia, who surprisingly hadn't said anything since the topic was brought up; and they knew why.

"Corny," Hay Lin started, but Cornelia cut her off.

Cornelia shook her head and forced a smile, "Don't worry about me. We can deal with…that…when we have to." By 'that' she meant the fact that if this was their final battle, she would return to earth, and Caleb to Meridian.

"Speaking of the rebel leader…" Irma started, "Where is he?" she looked around the empty room besides themselves. From the couch in the centre of the room to the piles of wood that the Lin's still hadn't used to complete their renovations, Caleb was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know," Hay Lin shrugged, "He left early this morning. I told Grandma to tell him we left." She turned her attention to the fold.

"Shall we?" Will held out her arm as a gesture for the other girls to step through first. Hay Lin and Taranee were first to enter. Irma shortly after. Cornelia looked reluctant, but she too passed through. Will took a last look at the Lin's basement before stepping through herself.

---

"What!?" Prince Kasson followed with a curse under his breath. He looked into the cloudy image with his fingers pressed to his temples. "The guardians are in the castle!"

Jesse stood at his side, watching the image as well. Along with a now partially healed Marianne.

Kasson growled and whipped his hand through the image, diffusing it through the air, "Jessica! Marianne! Take care of them!" He spat.

Jesse bowed and responded with, "Yes, master." Marianne, however, shook her head, "But sir…I'm in no shape to-"

Kasson spun and fixed his gaze on her, "You will get rid of them! Now go!"

Marianne looked taken back, but she nodded and followed a few short steps behind Jesse.

Kasson leaned back in his chair. He grinned as he looked past a gate near the centre of the corridor. The large space was brimming with energy. The yellow light that shined out of it would soon be mixed with Elyon's powers, and then it would be his. He let himself relax in the chair before speaking to himself, "And if all else fails, I'll deal with the guardians myself."

---

"You sure this is the way we took last time?" Irma examined the halls of the castle. She could see nothing, other than the several large Petrakarian flags draping from the ceiling, and the enormous stained glass windows that weren't exactly letting in much light.

Will was ahead of the rest of the group by some odd paces. She shook her head when she heard Irma's question, "Even if it isn't, Kasson must know we're in the castle by now." She paused to take in a breath before continuing, "Keep yourselves prepared girls, this isn't going to be easy."

Caught up in a silence, the girls barely noticed that Hay Lin had fallen shortly behind the rest of the guardians.

"Hay?" Taranee looked over her shoulder when she did realize Hay Lin's lagging pace.

The other girls stopped in their tracks and too, turned to see the reason for the sudden stop.

"You guys…" Hay Lin started, "This could be it." She didn't look any of tem directly in the eye, "I…if one of us doesn't make it out-"

"Don't talk like that!" Cornelia said in retaliation to Hay Lin's obscure thoughts. But they weren't exactly what you could call obscure. In fact, somewhere in the pits of their stomachs, each of them had been thinking the same thing.

Will shook her head at Hay Lin, "Don't even think about it. We're _all _going to make it out of this." She forced a smile that lacked any sincerity.

Hay Lin pulled her gaze from the ground and nodded, returning the same smile Will had just attempted, "You're right. I mean, we've beat a giant lizard. What's worse than-"

"Shh!" Taranee suddenly pulled her finger to her lips.

"What?" Irma asked.

"SHH!" Taranee emphasized.

The girls fell silent. They listened to whatever it was Taranee was trying to get them to hear. Then, almost as quiet as a pin falling on the floor, they heard a steady clicking.

"How perceptive, ladies," A voice that came from above them suddenly spoke. Shocked, they looked upwards, examining the ceiling from corner to corner. Nothing. Then, as suddenly as the voice had spoken, a small, _thump, _sounded behind them. Unwillingly, each body turned in the direction of the sound. Behind them was Jesse and Marianne, both covered head to toe in what appeared to be Petrakar battle gear.

"We aren't hear to deal with you," Cornelia narrowed her eyes at the pair, "And besides. We already know myself alone can beat one of you." She fixed her glare on Marianne. "Doesn't look like you're in much condition to fight anyways."

Jesse stepped towards the five, "Even if you beat her, you're no match for me." She grinned.

"Where is the prince?" Will did her best to stall, although she didn't quite know what for.

"He is the least of your concerns at the moment," Jesse's grin only grew larger, like someone was trying to pull her mouth and ears together.

"We aren't here to deal with you!" Irma half yelled.

"That's too bad," Marianne began to grin just as Jesse had.

"Because we're hear to deal with you," Jesse said. Finally, her grin disappeared. It was replaced with a low growl that sounded from deep in her stomach. A cat-like impression took over her eyes and she fell onto all fours. The girls watched in utter shock as the girl they knew to be human until now, was replaced by a cat; a cat nearly half their size. The guardians shared similar gasps before the Cat lunged at them, Will in particular.

---

Yan Lin watched from the Silver Dragon's stairs as the girls exited through the fold. She stared at the portal for a long ten minutes, muttering Asian words under her breath. She was praying. For the guardians. For the future of them. She finished her prayers and pulled her hands apart from their former joined position. She turned to head up the stairs and return to work with thought jumbled in her head, but found herself looking at Caleb. Behind him was Matt, looking as if he had all the energy in the world. A smile formed on Yan Lin's wrinkled lips.

"Ahh…so you've made it back."

"I'm not too late, am I?" Caleb peered over her (which wasn't hard since he was nearly twice her height) and looked into the room at the bottom of the steps.

"The fold remains. But I'm not sure for how much longer."

Caleb didn't wait for her to move out of the way. He gripped the rail and vaulted over onto the floor, Matt following his movements. Caleb's two paces got him to a position directly in front of the fold. He was ready to step through when Yan Lin's voice stopped him.

"Caleb…you took Matt to where I requested?" She didn't even turn around to direct the question at him.

"He sure did, Ms. Lin." Matt was brighter than he had lately been today. "I'm newly charged." He made a pun.

Yan Lin nodded, still not turning to face the two, "Good luck. And protect my granddaughter."

Caleb brought his attention back to the portal, "We will." He said with pure confidence before stepping into the fold.

---

Will was lucky to evade the first attack. What used to be Jesse had turned its paw to face her, and whipped it through the air. Will had jumped and gotten out of the way, but if she had been half a second slower, it would have torn off her entire leg from the knee down.

Cornelia tried to step in, and help the other guardians with the cat, but she was blasted by a powerful gust in the opposite direction. "I'll deal with you Cornelia," Marianne's voice rang.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. She couldn't see Marianne. She looked up to the ceiling and back to the floor. She was suddenly pushed forward by what felt like an cane. She fell onto her knees, and rolled over onto her butt, noticing that what had pushed her was the hilt of Marianne's sword.

"Get up, earth guardian!" Marianne demanded. Cornelia hopped onto her feet quickly, and followed by pushing herself off the ground into the air. She used her telekinesis to pull Marianne's sword from her grip and tossed it aside.

Marianne glared, "Now that's hardly fair."

Cornelia shrugged, "Earth!" She used a significant amount of strength to have roots pour in and break the flooring of the castle. Once the roots had completely emerged to a tall enough point, she pointed them in Marianne's direction and shot.

Marianne was not as swift as she had been the first time the two fought, and was hit by this attack. She was sent plummeting backwards into a wall, where she slid down and lay limp. Cornelia, satisfied, floated back onto the floor. She approached Marianne with little caution; a mistake that shouldn't have been made.. Before she could make sense of it, she saw Marianne's one leg fly up and dig into her stomach, forcing her backwards. Her stomach hurt, and she could feel the bruises already forming. She kept her eyes closed to take in the pain, and when she opened them, she found herself staring up at the point of Marianne's sword.

"Finally, I've gotten rid of you," she heard Marianne say. The words sounded slurred, and she wasn't sure if it was because of Marianne's actual speech, or because of she was starting to loose her senses. Figures turned into shapes, and before she could do a single thing to defend herself, she noticed what she knew to be Marianne's arm tightly grasped around her sword draw back, and then plunge forward. She didn't know what else to do other than release a high pitched shriek, even though she knew it would do nothing.

---

Will watched as Cornelia left to battle with Marianne. She didn't realize that her distraction put her into more danger. This evasion had been more lucky than the first. She was more than a foot above the cat's paw when it whipped towards her.

She subconsciously sent an aura of quintessence at it, and the blow seemed to slow down the cat for a moment. She was thankful to see Hay Lin and Taranee also sending their elements at it, but where was Irma. She flew up to a higher view, so this time she wouldn't be distracted and fall into the same mistake she previously made. Then she spotted her. Irma was in a corner, sending water into a large gap that she hadn't noticed before. Will noticed that Irma had spotted her, and the water guardian turned with a bright smile. She flew up to Will's height and to a place where she was only a few feet away, "Lead her over there. We'll give the kitty a bath."

Will nodded, catching Irma's point. "Hay Lin!" She called, "Use your wind to send her this way!" She watched as Hay Lin nodded and told Taranee. The two began to blast attacks at the cat. Will, on the other hand, knew hat wouldn't be quite enough. She dove down, to eye level with the cat and whistled.

"Come here Jesse!" she felt her heart begin to race as she landed on the ground, and slowly paced backwards, the cat was the hunter. And she was the pray. She continued to pace, waiting until the perfect moment to fly back up and have it jump straight into the pool of water. Then a slip. An error in her plan. She felt herself clumsily slip over her own foot, and fall flat onto her butt. She shook her head of the shock and looked up to see the cat already in the air, just a second and it would be on her, ripping her apart. She heard Taranee's, Irma's and Hay Lin's worried voices screaming her name. And she heard Cornelia in the distance, screaming on her own accord. This was it. She was done for. Just as she shut her eyes she noticed a black streak fill up her vision.

---

Cornelia had braced herself for an attack that never came. She slowly opened her eyes after hearing something that sounded like someone hitting the ground. Just to her side, she saw Marianne scrambling on the floor, with Caleb pinning her down. He had her arm twisted around her back and as hard as she struggled, she wouldn't have been able to get him off. Cornelia stood up, feeling herself wobble. She waited until she could see properly again before moving towards Caleb and Marianne. Using her telekinesis once more, she pulled a one of the flags from its place on the ceiling and brought it to their level.

"Move." She told Caleb, and he did. It didn't take her long to have Marianne bundled in the flag, and completely unable to move.

"Why are you late?" she demanded at Caleb.

Caleb shook his head, "I'll explain that later." He turned around and looked in the direction of the other guardians. Cornelia followed his gaze with hers, and was shocked when she saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time.

---

Will opened her eyes and looked up. Where the cat should have been, it no longer was. Instead she saw before her a large puddle of blood. To her left, she saw the cat , laying with only three limbs. It was then that she noticed one of them had been cut off, by what, she didn't know.

"Will!" Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma were at her side. They helped her to her feet as her breathing slowly got steadier and steadier.

"What did that?" She pointed to the pain-stricken cat.

"I did," a voice she didn't think she would ever hear again said behind her. She spun quickly, and found herself staring into a mask. Shagon's mask.

"What are you doing here!" she suddenly burst out.

Caleb and Cornelia joined them after Will's remark, and instead of Matt speaking, Caleb did.

"We would have came sooner, but we had to see Lillian."

The guardians listened intently.

"We needed her to lend Matt her powers for just a bit longer. Napoleon helped."

Will frowned, "Why didn't you tell us you were going to do that?"

Shagon shrugged, "You wouldn't have let me come."

Will narrowed her eyes and glared, "Well it doesn't matter anymore, since you're already here."

A silence fell, and nobody was exactly sure why. Irma broke it.

"Well…I suppose we should find Elyon." She suggested. They each agreed, and started their search in the castle once more.

---

Kasson watched the entire battle that had been portrayed through another cloudy mass. He was utterly disgusted that his servants had failed him yet again. He growled silently to himself. _Ah, well, _he thought. It should be fun seeing exactly how strong they are. It didn't really matter anyways, they were no match for him.

* * *

It's a little short, and I apologize for the terrible fight scene. I've told you guys I suck at them, and you only have to bear with me for one more!

Thank you for reading, and review!


	23. A Victory Cut Short

Well, here it is! Chapter 23, the long awaited battle with Prince Kasson.

We all know I do bad battle scenes, so don't expect anything great, but I put in some effort.

Okay, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

23-A Victory Cut Short

The prince grinned when the large marble doors opened and a group of seven stepped in. He watched as some of them walked in confidently, not breaking contact with their gaze upon him. The others, he noticed, were more reserved, and timid.

"Well…you've certainly proven yourselves worthy." Kasson didn't wait to start conversation. "Please, get comfortable. Have a seat." He held out his arm, pointing out the several chairs that lined his throne.

Irma wrinkled her nose at him and crossed her arms, "I'd rather stand, thanks."

Kasson shook his head, "That won't do." His face took on a much more angered approach, "I said…SIT!"

And without warning, the group found themselves flying backwards onto the seats. They struggled, and tried to stand, pull themselves of the seats, but it was like a magnet. They were being held by an unknown force.

Kasson, without waiting for a complaint, continue. "You see this pool behind me?" He held out his arm, so it was in line with the ditch of energy before the guardians. They saw energy flowing in it; a bright yellow mass.

"This is where your Queen Elyon will be shortly when I finish with you." He smirked, "You see, any being that enters will ultimately be drained of all energy." He noticed the dark-skinned guardian shake her head, and the blonde one's mouth fall open.

"I thought you'd feel that way." He remarked. "But you see, with the help of this, I'll be the most powerful being in the universe. I could crush you with the smallest of assaults." He ginned.

"You'll never get away with this!" Will shouted.

Kasson only continued with his menacing grin. He turned to her in specific and spoke, "That's a classic line. But the matter is, I will, keeper of the heart. Considering that I'm already powerful enough without it."

"Then what's the use? Why do you need all of-" Irma was cut off midway in her sentence. Just as she had been forced to the chair, she felt herself be drawn to the ground, as if she was bowing to the Prince.

"I can make you bow to me," He looked down at the water guardian. He then held out his two arms, and as if they were his puppets, Caleb and Matt rose, beginning to strike each other. "I can make you fight one another." His focus then moved to Will. He drew her upwards, so she was in mid-air, and released his control on her. Completely uncalled for, Will had no idea she was falling, and fell hard on the ground. "I can make you do whatever I wish already. And with this power," he looked to the yellow mass, "I can be ten times as strong."

It was sudden. The hold that was bounding them each to their seats, suddenly lifted and they could control their actions once more.

"However," Kasson went on, "I do wish to see the powers that brought you here. If you were strong enough to defeat all of my minions, you must be…semi-worthy." He smirked once again, "If I like what I see, I just might take your powers as well."

The group exchanged looks. When Will nodded, they kept quiet and let her speak, "We'll take you up on that." That wasn't exactly what they were hoping she would say, but it brought the battle to a start.

Irma, being her, sent the first attack. She sent a blast of water, a blast that seemed as if it were coming out of a pump, straight at Kasson. The prince, didn't bother to evade. Instead, he held out his hand, and the water broke as if their was an invisible wall surrounding him. The next thing she knew, she found herself being shoved against the back wall, the prince holding her against it. He spoke, "First mistake. Never make the first attack."

Irma tried to push him off, but he forced her against the wall harder, and then there was a crack. At first, they thought it had been the crack in the wall that appeared after Irma's first hit against it, but by the shriek Irma let out, the guardians knew Kasson had broken something. He backed away from the water guardian, where she fell onto the floor with tears stinging her eyes from the pain.

The others didn't know whether it was a smart thing to attack or not, considering how easily her had taken out Irma. Cornelia saved them from the trouble when she stepped forward, sending sharp roots that drew up from the floor tumbling in his direction. Kasson gave another grin, the one they were all getting tired of seeing. He used the same barrier he had done with Irma's water, and when the roots stopped in their path, he drew them up himself, pointing them back at the earth guardian.

Cornelia did her best to dodge the several plants plummeting towards her, but their was too much to move from, and she was knocked to the ground. She tried to push the roots off that had inconveniently fallen on her, but they were heavy, and she was feeling weak.

Caleb, angered in Kasson's attack against Cornelia, charged forward with his blade aimed. Kasson thought he was the easiest so far. Just as he had done before with the magnetic-type force, he knocked Caleb flat to the floor. At least the guardians had a sort of resistance to his powers. The regular ones, the two boys, he thought, were not at all testing his real strength. At that moment Shagon had also been trying to land a sneak attack. A failure, of course. Kasson sensed him from above, and forced him up to the ceiling which reached a great height. He did not release the hold until he brought him plummeting back to the ground.

Hay Lin fired a powerful gust of air in his direction. This time, Kasson let himself be struck. The air did nearly no damage, and he quickly backfired with a gust twice as powerful at Hay Lin. That proved, he, as Hay Lin could, was able to manipulate air. But was that all, or could he take control of more? Hay Lin, as she was the guardian of air, was able to put the strike under moderate control before it sent her plummeting to the floor.

Taranee shook her head. She fired a blast of fire at Kasson, who did what she had somewhat predicted. He layed out another barrier, which stopped her attack. This time, Kasson didn't bother backfiring his opponent. Instead, his attention was caught by the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar.

Will flew up until she was nearly ten feet from the ground, "Stop it!" She shouted, and sent a beam of light at the Prince. Kasson held up his arm, and just as he had done with the first two guardians, put up an invisible shield. This time, although, was different. Will's attack soared straight threw and struck him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, the shock and confusion on his face evident.. Will's eyes widened when she saw that she had landed the first hit upon him. But this wouldn't work. She had witnessed his power, and if she was the only one that could strike him, there was no hope they would end up in victory. That was when the bright yellow mass caught her eye once more. Few of Kasson's first words floated back into her mind; "any being that enters will ultimately be drained of all energy." _Any_ being. Kasson had not watched the information he had been feeding to them. She stayed in her position in the air, and fired another beam of light, unaware that behind her beam, Taranee had sent a blast of fire. Just as the first attack, Will's charged on and blasted through the new barrier he had erected, only this time, Taranee's did as well. Another thought clicked in Will's mind. This was it. This was the answer.

"Taranee!" Will called to her friend. When Taranee caught her eye, Will pointed at her head. She felt Taranee's voice penetrating her mind, '_What?'_

Will informed her of the plan she had thought of. Taranee seemed impressed by the look she had worn on her face. She nodded at Will, and proceeded to share the plan with the others through telepathy.

Irma had risen to her feet, her arm laying limp along her side. Hay Lin also pulled herself to a standing position. Cornelia, after taking a short rest was able to gather the energy she needed to pull herself from the rubble she previously had been trapped under. Caleb and Shagon had risen to their feet, only unlike the guardians, they were wobbly, and didn't look as if they could stand straight for a while longer.

The girls looked at one another, exchanging nods in between. Hay Lin was first to send yet another attack, "Air!" She summoned as powerful of a twister as she could straight in the direction of Kasson, who was now back on his feet.

"Water!" Irma mixed in a blast of water, not as strong as her first attack had been, but there was no doubt that this time it would be put to better use.

Cornelia sent an attack similar to her first one as well. "Earth!"

"Fire!" Taranee lined the entire attack with a swirling fire.

And right through the center, the leader of all the attacks, was Will's element. "Quintessence!" If the plan worked the way it should, the quintessence will have broken the barrier Kasson put up, and the rest of the elements would follow through.

Eyes laid unmoving, watching intently. The first part of the plan had fallen into place. Kasson, unaware of what to do with such power charging toward him, held up his arm, providing himself with a barrier.

"Come on, come on!" Will muttered the words to herself through gritted teeth.

Strike. Just as had been planned, Will's quintessence broke through first, and the rest of the elements followed. There was a bright flash of light, and a powerful gust of wind was sent throughout the room. The group turned away form the wind, covering the debris from flying into their faces. Finally, the wind settled down, and where Prince Kasson had previously been standing, he was no longer. Will took the opportunity to be sure the last part of her plan had fallen into place, even though she already knew it had. She hovered down towards the ditch brimming with energy, and sure enough, Kasson was hanging onto the top edge, struggling to pull himself back up.

Will's feet met the ground, and she felt the other four guardians touch down next to her, and Matt and Caleb also.

"Please!" Kasson was begging, "Please help me!"

"Why would we do that? You've been trying to kill us!" Irma scoffed.

"You don't understand! If I fall in, this castle will be destroyed! And you with it! You're success will mean nothing!" There was a clear look of distress on his face, and no one could tell if it was because he was serious, or because he was just afraid of being drained.

"Will?" Cornelia's voice was heard.

Will nodded, "We have to help him. We have no other choice. And look, he's in no condition to fight us again anyways."

"Wait!" Irma began, "You tell us where Elyon is first."

Kasson replied in a small, troubled voice, "There's a secret passage behind the throne."

And that was when Will reached down to grab him by the arm. It was when he grasped her arm tightly and let go of the edge that Will knew she had made a mistake.

"Foolish girl!" He smirked, and began to pull himself up across her body and back up onto the edge.

"Will!" Will couldn't make out who had said her name, but she felt herself get dragged down. Then dragged up. She was being pulled in two directions. Downward from the weight of Kasson and upwards from the force of four pairs of hands. She felt Kasson's hand grab her shoulder as he hoisted himself up. He was just about over her when Will turned her head, and bit down on the hand that was placed on her shoulder.

Kasson's mind told him not to let go, but his reflexes reached his hand first, and he dropped, straight into the bottom of the pit. Will felt herself being pulled back onto the surface. Kasson's screams began to grow quieter and quieter as even his strength to do that diminished.

The group of girls knelt down next to Will, "Are you alright?" She heard one of them say. "Well, that was a thrill," another said, that was probably Irma. She smiled at each comment, but only one stood out to her, "You idiot."

Will looked up from her spot on the ground to see Matt (Shagon had transformed back) glaring down at her. She forced herself to stand and be that much closer to his eye level. "If anyone's the idiot, it's you Matt! Why did you come!"

Matt didn't answer her question. He continued where his last comment left off, "Don't _ever _do anything as stupid as that again!"

Will opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a shifting noise. She turned to where Caleb stood next to Cornelia by the throne. The pair was backing away as the stones and the throne shifted out of place to reveal a hidden doorway.

"Come on," Caleb said, and the rest followed in behind him.

Behind the throne were lines of several barred stalls, similar to how jail cells were implied in television shows.

"Elyon!" Cornelia shouted, and her voice echoed. When there was no reply, she yelled the name again.

Then, a faint voice, nearly a whisper replied, "Cornelia?"

Elyon didn't come out of one of the stalls, but appeared around the corner where the hall separated into two paths. The guardians, Cornelia in the lead, rushed toward the blonde queen, and met her with warm hugs and joyed laughter.

"I'm so sorry we didn't make it here sooner!" Cornelia felt the sudden need to apologize.

Elyon looked surprisingly well for someone who held captive nearly four months. "Don't apologize! You made it safely!"

Will smiled, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Elyon returned the smile, "I'm glad to see you all are." Her eyes wandered to the back of the group, "Ah, Caleb. Matt, you made it too!"

Caleb nodded, "We sure did."

Elyon let the smile stay firm on her face, "But how did you beat Kasson? He was so powerful!"

But she didn't get the reply she had been expecting. Instead Will's worried voice spoke, "That's going to have to wait until later."

At that moment they all realized they were no longer in the hallway of jail cells. A bright light was surrounding all of them, and then it slowly disappeared, to reveal a large castle on a ground of clouds. Caleb, Matt, and Elyon recognized where they were, but it was a puzzle when it came to the guardians sudden saddened expressions.

They were in Kandrakar.

* * *

We are nearing the end of the story, sadly. I'm hoping you guys enjoyed everything that's been put into it so far.

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and review this one too! (:


	24. A Painful Goodbye

That was a fast update!

I can't think of anything to say so just start reading! (:

**

* * *

**

**24-A Painful Goodbye**

Caleb, Matt and Elyon had already started towards the castle. It was Matt who stopped first when he realized that they weren't being followed. He turned and spoke to the guardians, "Come on you guys. The oracle probably wants to see us." He couldn't hide his joy. They were finished with Kasson and they three of them thought it was all finally over.

Taranee was the first one to reply, "But…you guys don't understand…" her eyes carried a sadness.

Caleb and Elyon turned to join on the conversation that was just beginning.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, "It's over…isn't it?"

Cornelia shook her head and took a step towards Caleb, "You weren't there when Yan Lin explained it to us." Her eyes, like Hay Lin's, carried a similar sadness to them.

"Explained what?"

Will bit her bottom lip, and when no one replied, Caleb repeated his question. That when Will blurted out, "We can't move between worlds anymore!"

All heads turned in her direction and she felt as if she had just spoiled a certain happiness.

Caleb looked like he had been hit by something, "What…are you saying?"

No one noticed that Elyon was nodding in the background until she opened her mouth to speak, "Of course. That makes sense."

"How does that make any sense?" Matt demanded.

"I will explain it to you." A voice said from behind the three who had previously been unaware of the future. The guardians only had to turn their heads up to see who had spoken, while Caleb, Matt, and Elyon spun around.

"Please. Come inside." The oracle more or less ordered. There was no demanding tone in his voice, but the large group somehow felt obligated to follow what he had said.

He led them to a very open room they had never been in before. It had three large, white - snowy white - couches that lined in a semi-circle. After their few visits to Kandrakar it was clear that there had to be more rooms in the castle than just the one containing the aurameres. He gestured to the couches where they split themselves up and got comfortable. This was followed by a nearly deafening silence.

"I'm sure you are confused," he said at last. "But there is much to be explained."

Irma let out a sarcastic chuckle, "You can start with _why _we can't go to Meridian anymore after this." Her remark was sure to be followed by a sharp jab in the ribs from Cornelia, who sat next to her. She waited, but there was no jab. She turned her head only slightly and saw on Cornelia's face that she so badly wanted to ask the same thing.

The oracle looked at his feet, then back up again, "It is merely for the secrecy of the worlds. How do you suspect earth would react to discover a place like Meridian. And as well it is important for all of the world's inhabitants safety. We don't need anything travelling to earth from Meridian and vice versa. It could result with dire circumstances." He took a short pause, "And there is another reason.

"Guardians, it is for your safety. So many beings from Meridian and even Petrakar will be after you after hearing that you no longer will be guardians of the veil. You will no longer be able to transform, but your powers will remain with you…and there is no doubt there are hundreds out there who seek that power."

Will finally nodded. The oracle had explained it and it all made sense now. It was all just a matter of safety. But still, it wasn't _fair._

The oracle continued, "That is why I must stop all productions of portals and folds. It is something that must be done and will remain until I am in search for the next generation of guardians." He looked towards Will and Elyon, "I do not necessarily like the measures I am taking, but they must be done. Therefore, I will be sure you two cannot generate portals after your goodbyes tomorrow."

Hay Lin was sure he was going to say more, but she interrupted anyways, "So…does this mean we can't transform anymore? Oh, you're not going to erase our memories are you!?"

The oracle's mouth almost curved into a smile, "You will keep your memories."

Hay Lin half stood in her seat, "So we just won't be guardians anymore?"

The oracle did smile this time. He looked from face to face before answering Irma's question, "It's ironic. I was asked the same question nearly sixty years ago. By your grandmother." He took another one of those pauses he liked so much before he went on. "Don't you understand, girls? No matter what I take from you, or whatever gets in your way, you'll always be guardians. Perhaps not physically, but the memories or it. Of your experiences…they will always remain up here." He pointed with his index finger at his head. "Your memories you will find will be dear to you. You will always be guardians, just no longer the ones who risk their lives for the universe."

Irma let out another chuckle, but this one wasn't sarcastic. It was sort of…sad. "I think I'm gonna miss risking my life."

The oracle nodded, "I wish I could keep you as guardians, but I have changed your lives too much already."

"That's okay!" Hay Lin smiled, but it was forced, "We don't mind! We can do this until we're twenty-no thirty!"

The oracle chuckled, "Don't be silly. You are still young. Live your lives the way a sixteen year old should."

Cornelia, who had remained relatively quiet since they had arrived in Kandrakar, finally spoke up. "So…is this the last time we'll be seeing anyone from Meridian." She asked it quietly.

The oracle stared for a moment, and then replied, "I will give you until the sun is at it's peak tomorrow. You may remain in Meridian until then."

"Do I have to return to Meridian?" It sounded like something a five-year old would say, but when Caleb said it, no one doubted how serious he really was.

The oracle nodded, "Yes." Was all he could say regarding that question. "Now," he held out his arm and waved it, creating a fold that held the image of the inside of Elyon's castle, "Go enjoy the time you have left together."

Will was the first who very hesitantly rose. She took a step towards the fold and nodded very slightly at the oracle. "Thank you," she said with a very small smile, then she stepped into the fold.

The oracle held a warm smile as each person passed him with their goodbyes. When he watched the last body enter the fold, Elyon's, he waved his arm and it closed. He turned away from the fold and felt as if a small piece of him left with the guardians.

---

There was a light air of depression upon entering Elyon's castle. Even as maid's, Blunk and Julian, Caleb's father, rushed towards the group praising Elyon, the mood did not lift. It was the Queen herself, who made an attempt to lighten the mood, "Okay! I'll have the maid's organize a meal for us! Come, sit, sit!" She led them into the dining room they had all been in before.

They each took a seat and made themselves as comfortable as they could get. There was a silence until the table was set and food was laying on each of their plates. Irma wasn't shy to be the first one to dig in, but unlike her usual self, she was eating politely. Her mouth closed, her elbows off the table, and she wasn't making those ridiculous chewing noises Cornelia disliked so much. It was strange, but they couldn't all help noticing the sudden change in her habits.

Will couldn't hold back a smile when she thought about how Irma used to eat, and she then began to dig in herself.

Soon, they had all cleaned off the plates in front of them and a conversation had started.

"Remember when I failed my history test so we could go to Petrakar? Well, I have to redo that class now!" Irma complained after Taranee had brought up the subject of school.

"Sorry about that," Will smiled. "But duty called."

Matt was the one person who had remained quiet the entire meal. He listened silently to the girls, mainly Will, as they spoke. He would often throw sideways glances at Will, and he knew she saw them, she just didn't say anything.

Cornelia, Caleb and his father seemed to be caught in a conversation of their own, "It's been a while," Julian told his son.

Caleb put down his dinner fork and swallowed the last of his meal before replying, "It has been. I'm sorry I didn't return sooner. I probably should have."

Julian shook his head, and behind his mess of facial hair it was seen that he was smiling, "It's quite alright son. In fact, I'm glad you brought home a girl for me to meet. She's much better than that darned Marianne. I never liked her."

Cornelia forced a small giggle. Usually, she wouldn't have had to force the giggle at a comment like that. Normally, her face would grow a bright red, but this time her face stayed sort of colorless. "Thank you sir." There was a sudden realization that hit Cornelia then and she felt something uncomfortable rise in her stomach. She pushed her chair backwards and stood, looking towards the heads that had suddenly turned to see her. "Excuse me." She forced a smile and walked into the hall.

The guardians had stayed at Elyon's castle once - after defeating Phobos, and a second time during their fight with Nerissa. Cornelia knew where they would be staying tonight and she proceeded to head up the curving staircase. She reached the door to her room, or rather the room she had always shared with Hay Lin whenever they were there, and was about to let herself in. _Maybe I'll get some air on the balcony, _she thought to herself.

"Cornelia?" Caleb's voice rang from behind her.

She twirled around and found that he was much closer to her than his quiet voice had let on.

"What was that about?"

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders, "You should go back down. I was just getting some air."

Caleb pressed his lips together, then spoke, "You're thinking about tomorrow."

"No, I'm not!"

"Listen, can't we just enjoy this little time together?"

Cornelia shook her head almost violently, "I can't do that."

"And why not? I'm trying to." There was a certain pain in his voice that Cornelia had never heard before. Regardless, it was easy to notice when he spoke this time.

"Because…" she broke off almost as if she had lost her train of thought, but she seemed to pick up again. "Because I can't. Not after what your father just said, and not after everything we've been through, and most certainly not after…" this time she really did break off. Her slender hands curled into fists and she pounded the flat end on Caleb's chest, "It's not fair!"

Caleb didn't feel anything. She wasn't hitting very hard. He stood motionless as she pounded him lightly, reapeating herself, "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

She repeated herself several times until the words were replaced by her trying to speak through light sobs. "It's…it's not…" she gave in and let herself fall into him, where he put his arms around her tightly, whispering the most reassuring words he could find into her ear.

---

After Caleb had excused himself from the table to go after Cornelia, the group slowly started to head off to bed. They didn't realize how late it was when they did arrive in Meridian, and most of them were ready for perhaps the most relaxing sleep since this all began. Hay Lin decided after seeing Caleb and Cornelia laying silently, both asleep on the bed, that she would share with Taranee this time. Will and Irma, who always shared were ready to crash when Matt pulled Will aside.

Matt's eyes let on that he was tired, but his alive attitude made him seem as if he had just had three energy drinks. "You haven't said thank you yet."

Will let the confusion be evident on her face, "…Thank you for what?"

"For saving you in Petrakar."

Will let out a long, sleepy sigh that almost sounded like a yawn, "Look, Matt, I'm really tired…"

"Just two words."

"Fine, fine," Will was clearly exhausted. Her eyes were drooping and her head didn't seem to be sitting straight as it slowly rocked from center to the side, then back up. "Thank you."

Matt gave a triumphant looking smile, but he wasn't finished, "You're still mad, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Will frowned, "No, I was never mad…just disappointed."

"Well then, you're still disappointed."

Will replied in a dead tone, and Matt wasn't sure if it was her tiredness or because she was getting annoyed with him, "Yeah." Suddenly, she looked a little more awake.

"Do you think we can ever get things back to the way they were?" Matt asked.

Will's eyebrows pulled together, she almost looked concerned. Matt didn't get his answer. Instead she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar from under her shirt and held it out. The heart began to glow it's bright pink shade and a fold appeared to the side of them. It held a hazy image of earth, in front of the pet shop Matt helped out with for his grandfather.

Will definitely didn't look as tired anymore. She looked up at Matt with her sad face and spoke in a very, very melancholy tone, "Go home Matt."

Matt took a step back and shook his head, "What?"

"Just go. You shouldn't have been drawn into this life again."

"What life!?"

"This life," Will held out her arms just slightly away from her body, "This W.T.I.C.H. stuff. You had the right to live like a normal kid. You don't even belong here."

"What-where's this coming from Will!?"

"Just go Matt. Please." Will looked into the fold, "I'll see you at school."

"Will-"

"I'll see you," she said, and Matt knew those were the final words. He looked once into the castle, knowing it was the last time he'd ever see it. Then, slowly but certainly, wandered back to earth.

Will watched him leave, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked once to let them escape, then let no more even develop. She wandered to her room slowly, knowing that no matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

---

The sun was in the sky, it was almost noon, and there was a small gathering in the front of Elyon's castle. The goodbyes began solemnly, but needed to be made quickly before the sun began to fall in its cycle. Taranee was the first to step forward and say her parting words with Elyon. The queen took Taranee's hand in both of hers and smiled gently, "You're going to be great Taranee. The best scholar I'll ever know, I'm sure of it."

Taranee giggled at the thought of herself ever becoming a scholar, but when she really thought about it, it seemed suitable. She smiled back at Elyon, "Thank you. I'll miss you Elyon…I know how great of a queen you are, and will continue to be." She took a step backwards, which resulted in Irma's step forward.

"Well," Irma started. Her and Elyon were complete opposites. Irma was often harsh and upfront, while Elyon was always quiet and reserved. This was why Irma had never been as close to Elyon as the others had been. That didn't take away from the fact that she really was going to miss Elyon, "Maybe we'll be seeing you in the years to come."

Elyon agreed, and showed it with her approving nod, "This isn't the last I'll be seeing of you. I'm sure of it." She and Irma shared a quick hug before pulling apart.

Next Hay Lin had moved in. She, unlike the others, let herself break down. She held a handkerchief Elyon had given to her next to her eyes as she let out a few whimpers. "Elyon-I-I'm gonna miss you!" She threw herself into a hug with the queen, who returned it with equal warmth, yet sadness.

"It's okay Hay Lin," she let her hand rub the Air guardians back with a strong sense of comfort, "Like I told Irma, I know we'll be seeing each other soon."

Hay Lin pulled away and nodded with a smile, "Okay. Even if we're old and…" she broke off, "I'll still think you're pretty." She giggled. Elyon giggled too. Hay Lin never said anything sensible when she was upset.

Meanwhile, Taranee and Irma were saying goodbye to Caleb. Taranee never found herself very close with Caleb, but she still knew it would be hard saying goodbye. Irma spoke first.

"You could have had this," Irma flipped her hair. At least her sense of humour was still with her, even at a time like this, "But you chose the violent one," she glanced towards Cornelia. She didn't expect any comment from Caleb after that, but he replied, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss your jokes Irma." he grinned, "Sometimes you just have to laugh."

Irma smiled, but she could see that Caleb wasn't in the mood for a good laugh. Not today, anyways. At least she tried. She gave him a brief hug, and then it was Taranee's turn.

"We'll be back," Taranee assured him. "So don't get another Marianne just yet." she smiled.

Caleb nodded, "Alright. I'll keep that in mind." He shared another brief hug with Taranee before the two girls took their steps backwards. They waved once more to him and Elyon before the pair headed towards the fold Will had already generated.

Just before entering, Irma spun around, and said to Caleb, "And I wasn't joking!" she added late in regards to her goodbye comment. Caleb knew only he understood what she meant, and he chuckled lightly at it. Then, Irma walked backwards into the fold, taking in her last glimpse of Meridian.

Will pulled away from the hug she had given to Elyon. She smiled, not sure what exactly to say.

"Have fun on earth," Elyon said, and her face broke into something very serious. "And fix things with Matt. He makes you happy…talk to him, okay."

Will seemed sort of shocked to hear the comment but her expression softened and she nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Will moved on to where Caleb was standing. She looked up at him with a serious expression, "If you could come to earth with us, would you?"

Caleb seemed reluctant to answer, but he eventually nodded, "I would." He said. Then Will pulled him into a hug, the kind of hug a brother and sister would share.

It was Will who pulled away with a grin, "I'm counting on that."

Caleb wasn't sure what exactly she was talking about, but it probably wasn't time to figure it out anyways. He watched as Will headed towards the portal, stopping just to the side of it, waiting on the other girls to finish up.

Over with Elyon, Cornelia was the last to step forwards.

Elyon immediately pulled Cornelia into a hug with her eyes beginning to tear up, "Take care." she pulled back and wiped off the bottom of her eyes.

Cornelia nodded and wiped a tear from beneath her own eye. "Really soon…we'll be back really, really soon." she managed to say.

Elyon let out a small laugh, "Best friends for ten years. We're gonna keep this going, okay?"

Cornelia nodded again, "Of course we are." She bit her bottom lip, and gave Elyon another quick hug.

Hay Lin was standing in front of Caleb wiping off her eyes. She looked up at Caleb, who stood far taller than her, and opened her mouth to speak, "You've been like the big brother I never had through all of this."

Caleb nodded in agreement, "That's what it felt like," he said. "My little sister," he joked and shared a hug with Hay Lin. She cried softly on his shoulder, and he whispered into her ear, "Take care of Cornelia for me." Hay Lin let go of Caleb and took a step backwards. She slowly nodded her head. She would have said more, but she noticed that just a step behind her, Cornelia was standing, waiting for her turn.

Hay Lin turned to Cornelia and gave her a reassuring tap on the shoulder before heading over to the fold where Will was standing.

Cornelia stood where she was, while Caleb hesitantly took a step forwards. Cornelia stared up at him, and he noticed that he bottom lip was quivering. Caleb was the one who began the embrace, and she returned it by squeezing him tightly. He felt her tears starting to leak onto his shirt and her lips touch his neck.

The hug would have lasted forever if they both had their way, but from behind them, Will's small voice broke them apart, "Cornelia." she started, "It's time to go…" it sounded like Will had wanted to say it at all, but they knew she had had to.

Cornelia let her arms slide slightly away from Caleb, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said in between her sniffles.

"I love you," Caleb said in return. "Soon…I'll see you again soon." He said, although they both knew he had only said it to reassure her; and himself.

The fold was closer than Cornelia thought it was. She turned back to where Caleb was standing and they locked eyes once more. Slowly she turned back to the fold and stepped in.

Will didn't want to look back at Meridian. She entered the fold as quickly as she could after Cornelia in an attempt to hide that her eyes were beginning to well up too.

Elyon made her way next to Caleb and they watched for a few moments, until the fold began to shrink, and eventually disappeared.

-The sun was just about at its highest point-

* * *

One more chapter after this!, Then the epilogue.

I'm going to miss writing this story. Maybe I'll make some one shots. Let me know if you guys have any requests as far as one-shots go!

Review!


	25. It's Never Over

Well, here's the last chapter. There's still an epilogue, this is just the last numbered thing.

So, thank you for the reviews on chapter 24. You guys are amazing, and I'm excited to have you read this!

**

* * *

**

**25-It's Never Over**

"Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds."  
_-Shakespeare_

Will was the last to enter the fold. She closed her eyes at the bright light that was suddenly illuminated, and when it finally died out enough for her to open them again, she found herself stepping out onto a rough cement ground. She noticed the other guardians, but what caught her eyes was one of the heels Cornelia had been wearing. She looked up from the bare foot that stood next to it only to see Cornelia pulling off the other heel. She watched as the blonde dropped the other pair to the ground and then broke into a run.

"Cornelia!" She called her back, but she did not stop. Will felt herself break into a run after her, and the pounding of the feet behind her, and the hurried calls of Cornelia's name let her know the other guardians were not far behind her.

They chased her out of the alley they had folded into, down the busy road and past the bookshop. Will was thankful when the lighted picture of a person appeared on the traffic lights, signalling it was safe to cross. She knew that even if it hadn't turned, Cornelia would have kept going. Irma was now rushing at Will's side after the blonde. "Cornelia!" they both called.

Upon turning the corner, they panted in between sighs of relief. Cornelia had stopped the chase, and was crouching on the ground with her face buried in her palms.

Hay Lin was the first to kneel down next to her, pulling her face from her hands to reveal tear-stained skin.

"Don't cry," Hay Lin sounded as if she was begging.

"I-I-don't-" Cornelia began, but she didn't continue. Because she couldn't. Because she had received a slap across her cheek from Irma, who was now kneeling directly in front of her.

Will almost felt herself blurt, 'Irma!' But she stopped herself. Not even Irma would do something like that unless she had real meaning behind it.

Cornelia stared in the direction her head had reflexively turned after being hit. Her mouth was slightly open and the tears seemed to have stopped.

"_Stop it." _Irma almost ordered. "Stop crying, because the Cornelia Hale I know never used to cry this much."

Cornelia said nothing in response.

"And you don't have any idea how lucky you are to have had something so…real with Caleb. None of us…sure Taranee's got Nigel and Hay Lin has Eric…and Will sort of has Matt…" she paused, as if trying to collect her point, "But none of us can say we've ever felt that strongly about them!"

Cornelia finally turned her head back straight, but only to penetrate Irma with a glare.

Irma seemed to loose her train of thought again, but she collected herself quickly. "So stop going off like this. You're so lucky to have experienced something like this and you're crying about it." Her voice seemed to have gotten a little softer; only a little.

Will suddenly felt obligated to say something, "Irma's right." Was all she could get out. She didn't really know what else to say. Irma had said something completely true, and honest for one of the first times. Yes, she had always been blunt, but never in the way she just was.

Irma rose to her feet, and so did Hay Lin. Irma held out her hand to Cornelia, who was still crouched over. "And the Cornelia I know would never get her feet dirty on these nasty sidewalks." she added in, and Will let out a giggle. Even Cornelia couldn't hold back the slight smile that tried to creep onto her face.

"Where are we going?" Cornelia asked quietly.

That's right, Will thought. Where exactly was Irma planning to go?

Irma pulled Cornelia to her feet, and turned on her heel back to the main road, and replied, "To get some ice cream."

---

Elyon slowly made her way back to the castle. Some twenty paces ahead of her, Caleb stomped along with Julian just behind, making attempts to get his son to talk.

Elyon picked up her pace and thought. Thought about what just happened. About _everything _that had happened, but mostly about the conversation she had had with Will just last night.

_Elyon had just taken out her braids and finished running a brush through her hair. She stepped up from her vanity and turned to her bed, only to see Will standing in her doorway._

"_Will, it's late. You should get some rest."_

"_I can't sleep." Will replied. And then the redhead seemed to break down, spilling out her heart to Elyon about everything that had happened with Matt in the previous week. The fallout they had. She then complained how as stressful and troublesome it all was she didn't want it to end._

_Elyon sat the girl on her bed and rubbed her back in an attempt to console. _

"_I'm sorry Will." Elyon felt tears stinging her own eyes, "I don't want it to end either."_

_Will nodded her head, and she turned to Elyon with a face carrying mixed expressions. "Promise me something? Please, Elyon?"_

Her promise. Elyon had forgotten. She then pulled up the sides of her dress to get the extra fabric out of her way and raced up to Caleb's side. She stepped in front of him and came to a stop.

Caleb tried his best to move around, but Elyon stepped in his way, "I command you to stop."

And he did. He was under her order and no matter how he was feeling, he could not defy the queen.

"Caleb," she went on, "Will asked you…about returning to Earth, didn't she."

Caleb, without looking at Elyon, replied. "Yes."

"And what did you say?"

Caleb stood completely still, and replied in a firm tone, "I said I would."

"You still feel that way, don't you?"

Caleb's eyes seemed to wander downwards, then back to center, "Yes."

Elyon turned her head up to the sky. The sun was in the center, directly above them. She waved her hand in the air and then a fold appeared, bright and shining.

"Elyon…what are you-"

"Hurry up. You have two minutes at most before the sun begins to fall and the fold closes."

Caleb finally made eye contact with her, and it looked as though he was seeing everything in a new light. "What…where does it go?"

"To Kandrakar." Elyon quickly replied, "You're going to convince the Oracle to let you live on Earth."

Caleb clearly did not object, although, there was something holding him back. He turned around to face Julian, "Father…?"

Julian shook his head, "You need to go, son."

There were no more words said. Caleb would undoubtedly miss Elyon, and his father most, but there was something on Earth that was pulling him there. Like a million strings were attached to him and he was being pulled to the fold that held his fate. Caleb and his father shared a tight embrace, and Caleb placed a light kiss on Elyon's cheek.

"Hurry up, Caleb." Elyon said. And that was that. Caleb entered the fold, just making it through before it shrunk into nothing.

Caleb felt himself lifted into the air. The lights surrounded him until he found himself in the same spot he was yesterday. This time, he headed straight into the castle, without invitation. The oracle, he found in the room they had folded out of last. He was standing, staring at a wall. It seemed like he hadn't moved from the spot he had been when they left.

---

"Caleb." Hearing his name shocked him for reasons he couldn't place. Caleb stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but the Oracle began first.

"You are here to have me let you live on earth." It was a statement. Not a question.

"I-uh-yes." Caleb stuttered. Why was he so nervous?

The oracle turned, only enough for Caleb to have a side view of him. Caleb felt his heart drop out of his chest and into his stomach when he saw the slight shake of the Oracle's head. "I'm sorry. It is not possible."

"Why not?" Caleb was suddenly struck by anger. His nervousness diminished and he demanded an answer.

"It was never intended…" the oracle began, "That anyone from different world's feel the way you and the girl do."

Caleb didn't like the Oracle's way of speaking. She's not _the girl_. She's Cornelia.

"And that's your reason?" Caleb asked. He wasn't trying at all to hid his rude tone.

"The mass of it, yes," the Oracle replied, "There are other reasons that go beyond your understanding."

Caleb shook his head, "I don't have time to listen anyways. I…I just want to go to Earth."

He could have sworn he saw the Oracle's eyes flicker towards him. The Oracle once again turned, not fully, but enough for Caleb to actually see him and feel like he wasn't talking to a wall. "Caleb," he began, "If you can give me a reason - a legit reason - to let you go…then I may-"

"Because, I love Cornelia, and she's on Earth." Caleb could tell that wasn't enough, "And because I came here." He gave another reason. That one he wasn't sure how it could possibly help, and he was right. It didn't do much. A thought struck Caleb and he took another step forward, "Oracle," he had never actually addressed the man, and he wasn't sure if that was the correct way to address him, but he continued anyways. "Have you ever been in love?"

Now there was a slight spot of interest evident in the Oracle's expression, and finally, he turned fully, so he was parallel to Caleb. Caleb didn't know what was going to happen next. He felt his heart start to beat quicker. Had he said the wrong thing? Should he not have brought up memories in the Oracle that could mean his permanent stay in Meridian?

All doubts were quickly washed away when slowly, the Oracle smiled.

---

Hay Lin yanked open the back door revealing the kitchen of the Silver Dragon. She didn't expect to be embraced so suddenly by her Grandmother. She returned the hug with equal effort.

"Grandma, it's alright…its okay! We made it!"

Yan Lin pulled backwards and nodded, "I knew you would be alright. I'm just glad to see you back."

"We would have come back yesterday, but we stayed the night in Meridian to say goodbye."

Yan Lin looked as if she had finally understood something that had been bothering her a while, "So I was correct about it being your final battle?"

Hay Lin reluctantly nodded. It seemed that if she didn't say yes, it wouldn't be true. She was so caught up speaking with her Grandma that she didn't realize the other guardians had left the two to speak and had wandered into the basement. She looked towards the stairs and took a step forwards, "Oh, Grandma, would you mind getting us some ice cream? Corny needs it." And she bounded down the steps.

The girls had already seated themselves onto the couch (Irma pulled up a chair and sat on that), so Hay Lin took the floor.

They didn't really start up a conversation until Yan Lin brought down a carton of ice cream; she said they should eat the whole two litres. They deserve it.

Irma was the first to dig in her spoon and stuff her mouth. Then Will dipped in her spoon, taking half the amount Irma had.

"Oh!" Hay Lin suddenly jumped to her feet, "I promised Eric I'd call him when we got back!" She spun on her heel, but was stopped from dashing to the phone when she heard someone, she was almost positive it was Taranee, clear their throat.

She spun back towards the group and threw a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god! Corny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Cornelia shook her head, but didn't bother to force a smile like she normally would have. "Go call Eric."

Hay Lin stood in her spot for a moment, as if contemplating if she should, but she already knew the answer. "Nu uh." She fell back onto her knees next to Cornelia, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's okay. Really, Hay Lin." Cornelia turned her head to the side and swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry again. Not after what Irma did last time. And Irma was right; Cornelia knew how lucky she was to have even had Caleb. But she couldn't help it. The tears just came. She looked towards Irma, as if she was apologizing for crying, but Irma just sighed heavily.

"Just cry." Irma said bluntly.

"No," Cornelia argued and shook her head, "You were right, I have to stop this." She reached for the table, for a tissue from the box.

"It's fine, Cornelia," Irma said, and she reached for the box to drag it away from Cornelia's reach. "I was being hard on you earlier."

Cornelia let out a breath and let her eyes well up, "I'm sorry you guys. I-I just…I'm going to miss him…so much."

Beside them, Taranee was nodding her head, "You'll be fine." She said with heavy reassurance.

Hay Lin smiled, and patted Cornelia's back with her hand, "Everything's going to be okay…I promise."

Cornelia wiped underneath her eye and nodded her head, although she wasn't sure what for. Maybe she was agreeing with Hay Lin. She reached up to wipe her eyes again when Will's voice interrupted.

"Speaking of promises, it looks like Elyon has kept hers."

Her sudden comment caught the others by surprise. Besides Cornelia, the other girls looked up to Will with confusion on their faces. She wasn't looking at any of them. Taranee followed Will's gaze which was set on the back of them basement, by the steps.

"What are you talking about Will?" Irma suddenly blurted.

Will's answer was not to Irma, but to Cornelia. "Turn around, Cornelia."

Hay Lin and Irma turned instead, and both became stiff.

Cornelia turned her head up so she was now looking at Will. "…What…?" She asked the word slowly.

"Turn around." Irma now gave the order.

Cornelia ran a finger under her eyes once more, "Irma, what are you-"

But she never finished asking. She was interrupted by a voice all too familiar. A voice she wanted to hear. _She needed _to hear.

"Turn around," it said.

She felt lungs suddenly release what felt like tons of air as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. It was completely done by her subconscious when she stood up and raced into Caleb's arms. He took two steps towards her and pulled her off her feet and as close to him as he could.

It only took a fraction of a second after he set her down for their lips to meet over and over again. When Cornelia finally pulled herself back, her words were fast and falling over one another, "What-why-you!" And she pulled him back to her for another hug.

Caleb was smiling so big that all of his teeth were showing (something he didn't do often). "Elyon…she made a fold for me and I spoke with the oracle and-"

Cornelia cut him with her lips. They both knew how irrelevant the anser really was at the moment now that they were together for real. Cornelia once again broke off the kiss. Caleb leaned forward again, ready to have their lips meet again, but Cornelia held up her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. She suddenly jerked her head towards Will, with a confused expression, "Will…what you said about…her promise…" she pursed her lips together before continuing, "You knew."

Will smiled slightly and nodded her head, "I spoke with her last night."

"_Promise me something? Please Elyon?"_

_Elyon looked at Will, and slowly nodded her head. Somehow, she felt this was a promise she could make, "Of course."_

"_I finally understand how Cornelia's feeling, and she's gone through this for too long," Will started. Her eyes were still watered, but the tears stopped leaking out, "Promise me that after we leave tomorrow, if Caleb is still intent on coming…that you'll send him to earth."_

_Elyon's eyes widened. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting. But Will was right, if Caleb wanted to be with them on Earth, it was ultimately his decision, not the Oracle's. Once more, slowly as before, Elyon nodded her head, but that wasn't the only thing she did. She was sure of what she said next, "You need to promise me something as well, then."_

"_Yes…?"_

_Elyon smiled warmly, "Fix things with Matt."_

Will finished her brief retelling of the promises exchanged the previous night. The entire time all eyes were set on her, all ears focused on what they were hearing.

Cornelia, who was still wrapped in Caleb's arms, had an unsettling look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, unsure of what exactly could be bothering Cornelia right now.

"What are you still doing here?" Cornelia asked suddenly. Will had to think for a moment before she understood what Cornelia had been talking about.

"Go," the blonde almost ordered, "Go get Matt."

Will nodded in the same fashion Elyon had; slowly. She felt herself wander over to the stairs and suddenly break into a jog up them, and out the back door. Her jog turned into a steady run and after ten long minutes of this tiring pace, she was in front of the pet shop Matt was working in.

The bell on the door rang when she pushed it open and walked in. Matt, who was behind the counter, looked absolutely stunned to see her walk in so quickly. He stepped out from behind the counter where he had been cleaning and took a few steps closer to Will.

"Will…what are you doing here?"

His reply was a girl suddenly throwing herself into his arms. In response, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and resisted the temptation to kiss her on the top of the head.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked. When there was no reply, he got ready to repeat his question. But his lips were silenced when Will kissed him lightly. The kiss didn't last long. When Will pulled herself away, she slipped her arms around his back and said softly, "I love you Matt. I'm sorry."

Matt grinned and kissed her head, as he had wanted to earlier, "I love you too, Will." You could hear the smile in his voice. They both jumped when once of the dogs in the pen set up on the floor let out a high pitched bark.

Matt chuckled and shook his head, "But you could have picked someplace a little more romantic to declare your unconditional love for me."

_His smart remark was responded to by a playful slap on the arm, and Will's uncontrolled giggles._

_

* * *

_

yeah, so obviously the epilogue will have a much better ending. I would never end something just like this unless it was just a chapter.

I'm in a hurry so I can't write much more!

So, let me know what you think! Review!


	26. Epilogue

Alright, the epilogue. I apologize because I'm sure some of this story made no sense. Fanfiction did some wierd crap and now where there should be little breaks cutting to a new scene, there aren't. I used to use little dashes (you might remember that) to signal a new scene, but as you can see below, I have to use periods because dashes don't appear anymore. So if you find something makes no sense (like two characters suddenly appear out of nowhere) it's probably a good idea to assume that I have cut to a new scene. (That goes for the whole story) I'll go back eventually and edit, but it actually does take a while to do that, especially when you're doing that for 26 chapters.

Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_Four Months Later_

_... ..._

Will Vandom stood at the alter. For one of the first times in her life she felt flawless. She gazed into the audience at her four friends; the best friends she could ever ask for. Each accompanied by their date. Next to them sat hers, who shared a grin with her. She held the bouquet in her hand tightly as she turned to face her soon to be step father. Dean smiled back at her just as the piano set in and the bells chimed.

Every head in the church spun around to the front doors. In her elegant white gown that flowered slightly behind her, Susan Vandom stepped along the velvet carpet to the beat of the tune the piano was playing.

The bride met her groom at the alter and the priest began his monologue. Will thought back to the beginning this all began. Not just her mother's relationship with her teacher, but _everything. _From the day she became a guardian of the veil. The fought for months to rescue Elyon, only to have Nerissa arise as an enemy. After trapping the sorceress in her own septor, their break started. Again interrupted by another tragedy; the queen's kidnapping. And now, after nearly three years they were done with their journey. Well, that journey. She knew there was still so much to go through.

The words of the Priest seemed to only hit one ear and bounce back. Her thoughts took over everything she was hearing. Will looked down at the group of friends once again. Taranee, Will could tell was sure to keep Nigel in focus of the bride and groom, as they were both intently listening to the monologue. Will smiled when she noticed Nigel pulling the good old stretch trick to get his arm draped over Taranee's opposite shoulder.

Her focus then turned to Hay Lin, who's date was obviously Eric. Ever since the boy found out their secret, it only seemed to bring him closer to Hay Lin. Almost as if that very secret built something strong in their relationship, and honestly, Will wasn't going to question what the two shared. It was obvious that if they weren't as devoted to each other as she was to Matt, they were just as close. Only the pair was much less public than any of the other couples.

The sudden shuffling next to Eric caught Will's eye, and her attention was brought to Irma, and her date, Martin. Irma demanded that she brought him just as a friend, but it was hard not to notice the budding romance between the two. Martin made Irma smile like no one else the others knew of could. Right now, Irma was wearing that very grin.

It was hard not to notice Caleb and Cornelia. They had to be more in love than Dean and her mother were, Will thought. After all the had been through; the drama and tears, things were finally right between the two of them. After all, they hadn't bickered in over a day, a new record, Will realized. Caleb's arm was draped over Cornelia's shoulder, while his other hand held hers. Will couldn't help but smile when she looked at the pair.

And next to them. Matt was still giving her his boyish grin; the grin that always drew her to him. He looked amazing in his black button up polo and matching dress pants. Will would have kept up her fantasies if she hadn't heard the fateful words said at every wedding. "I do." her mothers voice rang.

The priest went on with a few more words, and then Susan and Collin had their lips pressed together. Will knew that was her cue to start back down the isle and off to the banquet. She felt Matt's hands slip into hers and his lips press onto her cheeks.

"You riding with me?" He asked.

Will nodded her head, "Of course."

... ...

If you had asked me three years ago to describe my life in one word, I would have said unfair. After all, I was shipped to Hetherfield against my will. If you asked me _now_ to describe my life using one word, I would tell you I couldn't. You can't describe my life in one word. Actually, I don't think anyone can think of just one word to describe their life. Look at my life, for example. I come to Hetherfield and make friends with four girls only because we had to get along. It took some time, but eventually we built up trust with each other. Sure, we had our disagreements, but there were these times where we felt like we couldn't trust anyone else in the world other than each other. In three short years, I've experienced embarrassment, emptiness, heartbreak, and betrayal. Sounds pretty unfair to me. But I've also experienced trust, friendship, and love. Still sound unfair? It doesn't to me. Now, try to fit all of those words into one. You can't do it. So, proving my point, there are so many experiences you go through, and so many things to understand that if you tried to answer, you would come up with a word that looks like this: ajskdnjal. It doesn't make sense, does it?

-Will Vandom

... ...

I is for Irma? No, I is for ironic. Because that's exactly how everything's been for me lately. I used to hate that kid who sat in the front of the room trying get the teacher to love them. Trying to answer every question. Well, now I _am_ that kid. It's not in that nerdy, dork way that Martin does it. I only do it because if I don't my grades are going to slip and I'll be stuck in grade ten again. But hey, it's summer school, so if I do that for the next ten days, it'll be done with and I can go back to slacking. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get Professor Collins for history next year and he'll go easy on me since I'm his stepdaughters best friend. Wait, I'm not done. Yes, more totally ironic stuff I wouldn't have ever guessed would have happened. I think…I think I like _Martin. _Yeah! The kid I hate that sits at the front of the room. That's kind of who I was referencing. It's so embarrassing, but he gets me just as well as the girls…maybe even better. I told Cornelia first. She burst out laughing when I did, but somehow I felt I could trust her with it. That's the third part. Of all of them, I told Cornelia first. Unexpected? I sure think so. But like I said, I is so for Irony when it comes to me.

-Irma Lair

... ...

I was looking at college brochures the other day with my friends. I've still got two years left, but Cornelia and Will have less than a year before they register. But still, looking at those brochures really got me thinking about what I'm going to do with my life. I have straight A's, highest marks in my class at everything, but I've never really thought about what I want to do. Maybe I would do good at accounting, or engineering of some sort. After thinking about all of my possible choices, I really, really think I want to teach. Maybe in middle school. I know I have the grades for it, and I do think I could do a great job. I want to share with people what I love, and that's learning. But I wouldn't be one of those boring teachers that gives you notes and hands out boring worksheets that no one likes. I would be the kind of teacher you would want to come to for advice. After all, if you knew my friends, you'd know that advice is something I should be filled with by now. And, of course, if the whole teaching thing doesn't work out at least I know I have a backup plan: Nigel is going to be a famous rockstar.

-Taranee Cook

... ...

If you looked in the diary I kept when I was fourteen, you would have found an entry about five girls who were completely different being forced to work together. You would have noticed that I was the self-centered, stuck up one that wasn't all for the idea of working with those "Uncool losers." Yeah, I really wrote that about them. Of course I'm ashamed of who I was, but the fact is that I'm different now. Being best friends with those "Uncool losers" definitely changed me into someone I like a lot better. If you flipped a few pages after the beginning of that entry, you would have found a picture of a heart with the name "Vance Michael Justin" written neatly in it…and a few other hearts saying Miss Cornelia Vance Michael Justin Hale. A long name with absolutely no ring to it at all. Hey, give me a break, I was fourteen and had my fantasies. So getting on with my point, let's just say that if you looked in my diary now, you would have found that same entry about five totally different girls all having to work together. A bookworm, a frequent sarcasm user, an innocent artist, the new girl, and me. The entry would be a lot longer too. In fact, I bet it would have taken up the whole diary plus two more. It'd be talking all about how they really are the best friends I could ever have, even if their a complete nuisance sometimes. And as for the heart, yeah, it would still be there, except it would have the 'Caleb' etched into it, and my name would probably be thrown in there too.

-Cornelia Hale

... ...

My name is Hay Lin. I am not tall, and I am not short. I am an artist. That's the un-detailed, inaccurate, un-everything story of my life! It just touches the surface of everything. Who is my art inspired by? If I'm not tall, and not short…how tall am I? The truth is, I don't really know who I am yet. I thought I did when it came to W.I.T.C.H. But now that it's all over, I don't really know what or who I am, or want to be. It's true, when they say it's hard to find yourself. Will says I'm smart, gentle, and honest. Irma called me the person every girl REALLY wishes they were, even if they don't admit it. Taranee nodded when Irma said that. I didn't know why they thought that at first, but then Cornelia explained it for me. She said I'm about the most real you can get, and boys like that about me. Even though that helped a lot in answering my question, I don't think it gave me a _real _answer. Don't worry though. I did find my answer when I was painting the other day. Most of it, at least. On my easel I had a picture of five girls, each was split in half. On one side of their body, they were normal girls, and on the other, they were these superheroes who fought to save the universe. In the center, there was the girl that Will called smart, gentle and honest. For the first time I saw her as an individual, different from everyone else. My name is Hay Lin. I am 5'4". I am a normal teenage girl, who also happens to be a guardian.

-Hay Lin

* * *

The End.

I really really really hope you guys like the ending.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story. Thank you for adding it to your alerts, communities, or whatever else. And thank you for adding myself as an author to your favorites or alerts. That's so flattering to me and probably the best compliment you could give me. So THANK YOU

I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and now that it's done I think I'm going to miss working on it a lot. But hey, who says this has to be my last W.I.T.C.H. fic? If anyone has requests or ideas for me, just let me know through personal message or in a review and I'll get back to you on the idea.

Well, this is goodbye for now, but I'm thinking I'll be back soon with a new story to share with you all!


End file.
